LA NIÑERA DEL PLAYBOY
by SEREDAR
Summary: Serena se volvió loca de alegría cuando un acaudalado hombre de negocios le ofreció un trabajo como niñera de su hijo. Pero al llegar a su casa, descubrió que tenía dos hijos… y el que estaba a su cargo, Darién Chiba, no era la monada de niño que había...
1. Chapter 1

La niñera del playboy

Anne McAllister

1º Antonides-Savas

**La niñera del playboy (1999)**

**Autora: **Anne Mcallister

**Editorial: **Harlequín Ibérica

**Adatada a los personajes de SAILOR MOON **

**pertenecientes a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Protagonistas: Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino**

_**Argumento:**_

_Serena se volvió loca de alegría cuando un acaudalado hombre de negocios le ofreció un trabajo como niñera de su hijo. Pero al llegar a su casa, descubrió que tenía dos hijos… y el que estaba a su cargo, Darién Chiba, no era la monada de niño que había ido a recibirla, sino su hermano: ¡un griego de treinta y dos años, y un reputado playboy!_

_Y no se trataba de un error. El padre de Darién la había contratado para que reformase al rebelde de su hijo. Pero Serena no estaba segura de poder persuadir a aquel hombre de que acatase sus órdenes. Sobre todo, porque él no quería ser reformado. De hecho, su mayor interés era, precisamente, reformar a Serena._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Darién Chiba necesitaba una mujer. Y no cualquier mujer, sino un bombón. Pelirrojísima. Ostensiblemente sensual. Con un gran desparpajo. Y cuanto más vulgar fuera su aspecto, mejor.

Tampoco estaría mal que llevase un vestido ceñido con estampado de leopardo, pensó esbozando una sonrisa mientras sujetaba el teléfono entre el oído y el hombro y marcaba el número.

—Servicio de Acompañantes Dollies —maulló una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Darién sonrió. Si la mujer era tan prometedora como la voz, estaría fuera de allí aquella misma tarde.

—Querría contar con los servicios de una de sus acompañantes esta tarde.

—Por supuesto, señor —contestó la misma voz—. Lo que desee su corazón.

Y lo que su corazón deseaba era estar a cinco mil kilómetros de la mansión de su padre en Long Island, pero sabía que eso no era lo que aquella mujer se imaginaba, así que le dio a la recepcionista una idea de la clase de acompañante que quería.

—¿Una mujer, digamos… poco recatada?

—Descarada, clara como el agua —corroboró Darién—. Que carezca por completo de sutileza. ¿Comprende?

—Eh, bueno… —la recepcionista pareció dudar, pero después su sentido de los negocios la impulsó a decir—: estoy segura de que tenemos la clase de mujer que busca. Se la envió ahora mismo.

Dariénle dio la dirección.

—Estoy en la casa de invitados, detrás de la residencia principal. Hay una fiesta en la piscina, pero me gustaría que entrase por la puerta principal y que pasase por en medio de los invitados.

Darién miró al grupo de adictos a las fiestas que llenaban el jardín trasero de la casa principal… particularmente al testarudo y adusto padre, que llevaba un taburete plegable para Selene, su embarazadísima y joven mujer. Darién rotó los hombros. No tardaría en salir de aquel confinamiento.

—Sí, señor. Se lo diré. Y estoy segura de que hará lo que usted quiera que haga, señor Chiba—le aseguró la recepcionista.

—Sí —contestó Darién con evidente satisfacción en la voz—. Estoy seguro de que lo hará.

No habían pasado aún cuarenta y cinco minutos cuando oyó llamar a la puerta. Fue una llamada corta y decidida, nada sensual. Pero claro que también debía ser difícil percibir la sensualidad en una llamada con los nudillos a la puerta.

También podía ser el jardinero, que al haberla visto llegar, la había detenido sospechando que se había perdido. ¡No podría confundirse con uno de los invitados a la fiesta de la mujer de su padre! Darién sonrió y metió la última camiseta en la bolsa de lona. Cuanto antes estuviera preparado para salir de allí cuando su padre lo echara, mejor.

Si estuviera en condiciones de conducir, ya se habría marchado hacía tiempo. Pero un accidente de coche, seguido por una pelea a gritos con su padre un mes atrás, había tenido como resultado una escayola en la pierna que reducía considerablemente su movilidad, lo cual le había ofrecido a su padre la oportunidad que andaba buscando de retener a Darién hasta que pudiera convencerle de que trabajase para ChibaInternational.

«Ni lo sueñes», pensó Darién, como cada vez que surgía el tema. Tendría que haber un metro de nieve en el infierno para que él aceptase.

Se levantó con dificultad de la silla para abrir la puerta. Mientras esperaba que su acompañante llegase, había echado un vistazo por la ventana, lo que le había confirmado que la audiencia iba a ser considerablemente mayor de lo que se había esperado al hacer la llamada. Al menos cincuenta de las mujeres más ricas y mejor vestidas de Hamptons reían y charlaban junto a la piscina mientras Selene abría una pila de regalos envueltos en papel de colores. Diana, su mejor amiga, que era quien había organizado aquella fiesta para el bebé, debía haber invitado a todo el país.

Globos rosa y azul atados a las farolas para la ocasión se mecían suavemente al ritmo de la brisa de verano. Serpentinas de los mismos colores aleteaban desde el techo del nuevo cenador. Habían estado toda la mañana preparándolo, y aquella fue la imagen que sirvió de telón de fondo cuando, vestido sólo con una toalla y con la escayola, abrió la puerta.

Aquella señorita no era un bombón.

Ni siquiera era peliroja…Tenía el pelo rubio, y lo llevaba largo y recogido en un moño en la nuca. No parecía tampoco demasiado sensual, aunque tenía los ojos azulados más grandes que había visto. Aun así, parecía una colegiala mojigata y remilgada, con aquella falda azul marino y la camisa abotonada casi hasta el cuello.

Lo que sí podía concederle era que tenía un buen busto; eso sí.

De todas formas, si aquello era lo que Acompañantes Dollies entendía por «poco recatada» no iban a durar mucho en aquel negocio. Sus clientes iban a tener que utilizar mucho la imaginación.

Darién miró hacia el grupo de la piscina para comprobar si se habían dado cuenta de su llegada, ya que no había sido tan espectacular como él esperaba. Casi ninguna de las mujeres estaba prestando atención, excepto… y Darién sonrió, su padre.

El viejo parecía sentir curiosidad. Estaba un poco alejado de las mujeres, con el cuerpo hacia ellas, pero con la atención puesta en la casita de invitados.

Bien.

Habría estado mejor que ella fuese descarada y poco sutil, pero al menos era una mujer y con eso tendría que bastar.

—Ya era hora —le dijo, adoptando su mejor sonrisa de macho.

Ella fue a contestar, pero él no le dio oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Ven a enseñarme lo que hay debajo de ese uniforme, cariño.

Y pasando un brazo por su cintura, la besó.

Por encima de su hombro vio a su padre quedarse boquiabierto. De haber estado más cerca, incluso habría podido percibir un temblor en su bigote.

Para sacarle el máximo partido a la situación, apretó a la mujer contra él; además, resultaba bastante más tentadora tras haberla tocado.

Por un momento, ella se quedó rígida e inmóvil, interpretando a la perfección el papel de la persona que parecía ser, pero después, casi imperceptiblemente, cambió. El hielo se derritió y la sintió sorprenderse casi tanto como él, porque por Dios que había fuego en ella…

Y entonces, le mordió.

Darién lanzó un grito y retrocediendo, se cubrió los labios con el dorso de la mano. Tenía sangre. ¡Le había mordido!

—¿Pero qué demonios…? ¡No conseguirá muchos trabajos si se comporta siempre así!

—¡Es que los trabajos que yo quiero no incluyen esa clase de besos!

—¿Es que besar es un extra? —preguntó Darién, molesto—. ¿Piensas practicar el sexo conmigo sin besarme?

Ella enrojeció.

—¡No pienso hacer tal cosa! ¿Qué se ha creído que…?

—¡Lo que creo es que ha llevado el papel de bibliotecaria remilgada demasiado lejos! —espetó.

Iba a echarlo todo a perder. Nadie, y mucho menos su padre, iba a creerse que hubiera contratado los servicios de una prostituta si aquella mujer insistía en comportarse como una monja.

¡Que no esperase cobrar si seguía en ese plan!

—¿Bibliotecaria remilgada? —repitió la mujer.

—Algunos hombres pueden encontrarlo sexy, cariño, pero yo no.

Echó una rápida mirada en dirección a la piscina. Contaban con algo más de público, incluyendo a su padre, que parecía atónito. Quizás no todo estuviera perdido.

Darién tomó su mano.

—Vamos.

Ella intentó soltarse, pero él, llevando ambas muletas bajo un brazo, le pasó el otro por la cintura, y que ella siguiera debatiéndose hizo parecer que aún se pegaban más el uno al otro.

Con una pierna enyesada y el brazo aún dolorido, apenas podía sujetarla, de modo que apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando la soltó y cerró los ojos.

¡Maldición! Incluso aquel ejercicio tan insignificante le agotaba. No estaba acostumbrado. Apenas había hecho otra cosa que no fuera dormir, comer y discutir con su padre en las dos semanas que llevaba fuera del hospital. Qué asco. Detestaba tanta debilidad. La cabeza había vuelto también a palpitarle. Le ocurría cada vez que intentaba concentrarse en algo durante demasiado tiempo.

—¿Se puede saber qué está usted haciendo? —preguntó la bibliotecaria—. Abra esa puerta, que me voy a marchar. ¡Inmediatamente!

—No.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que no?

—Pues lo que he dicho —contestó Darién—. Te he contratado, estás aquí, y es aquí donde te vas a quedar. Siéntate.

Ella no obedeció. Si su padre se acercaba a ver qué ocurría, se daría cuenta de que no era lo que él quería hacerle pensar. Estaba completamente vestida y era perfectamente visible a través de la ventana.

—¡He dicho que te sientes, maldita sea! —gritó.

—No puedo. Tengo que marcharme. Debo haberme equivocado de sitio.

—No. Has venido al sitio adecuado. Relájate. ¿Cómo demonios te metiste a trabajar en esto?

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues soy muy buena en mi trabajo.

Cualquiera lo diría… Quizás la cosa cambiase radicalmente cuando se quitaba aquella ropa, porque la verdad es que había sentido fuego bajo sus labios. Era una pena que no pudiese disfrutar de aquel encuentro como debiera.

—Bueno, pues tendrás que demostrármelo en otra ocasión —replicó.

—No pienso demostrarle nada —contestó, cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Ni siquiera sé quién es usted, así que haga el favor de abrir la puerta!

—¡Siéntate! —bramó. La cabeza iba a estallarle.

La fuerza de su voz la obligó a sentarse inmediatamente.

—Ahí no —suspiró Darién—. Te va a ver desde fuera. Siéntate en el sofá.

—¿Quién? —preguntó sin moverse—. ¿De qué está hablando?

Dariénno contestó, sino que se limitó a mirar el sofá con los dientes apretados. Tampoco se apartó de la puerta. No podría haberlo hecho aunque quisiera, si pretendía seguir de pie. Dios, cómo le dolía la cabeza.

—No entiendo nada —murmuró ella y al final se cambió al sofá.

—Gracias —contestó Darién con aspereza. Esperó a verla sentada y después ocupó el sillón de orejas que quedaba frente a ella. El movimiento le obligó a ajustarse la toalla, y ella enrojeció y miró hacia otro lado, más concretamente a la puerta.

—Ni se te ocurra —le advirtió él, y ella no hizo intento de levantarse, lo cual era una buena fortuna porque no creía tener la fuerza suficiente para detenerla.

Se quedó sentada donde estaba, las manos recogidas decorosamente en el regazo, tal y como lo haría una profesora de colegio, mirándolo preocupada y expectante a un tiempo. No había nada sensual ni seductor en ella… excepto su forma de besar.

—No llevas mucho tiempo dedicándote a esto, ¿verdad?

—Cuatro años.

—¿Cuatro años? Increíble.

—Empecé mientras terminaba el master. Mis cualificaciones son excelentes. Soy muy buena —añadió con firmeza—. Tengo referencias.

Darién contuvo una sonrisa.

—Me gustaría verlas.

Los ojos le echaron llamaradas.

—¡No tengo por qué enseñárselas a alguien como usted! Es más, no sé qué sentido tiene que me retenga aquí —añadió—. Debo haberme equivocado de dirección. ¡Por favor, déjeme salir! Tengo que hablar con el señor Chiba.

Darién colocó la pierna escayolada sobre la mesa y se recostó en el respaldo.

—Estás hablando con él.

—¡Usted no es el señor Chiba! Él es bastante más mayor, tiene bigote y es…

Darién se incorporó de pronto. ¿Conocía a su padre? Demonios… No podía creerlo. Puede que su padre tuviese sus rarezas, pero jamás se había imaginado que llevara a su casa a una mujer como aquella. Mamoru siempre había respetado profundamente su familia. Esa era precisamente la razón de que hubiese decidido traer allí a una mujer de la vida.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó.

—Me llamo Serena Tsukino. Soy la niñera.

¿La niñera?

Darién repitió toda la escena en su cabeza y empezó a comprender lo ocurrido. Y con la comprensión no llegó la consternación, sino una satisfacción mayor de la prevista. Una increíble satisfacción. Así que había besado a la nueva niñera, ¿eh? Vestido sólo con una toalla se había plantado delante de su padre y había besado a la nueva niñera de Alex, su medio hermano. Genial.

No era de extrañar que a su padre se le hubiera quedado esa cara. ¡Todo estaba resultando mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado!

Por mucho que su padre quisiera forzarle a entrar en la compañía, jamás le permitiría quedarse allí después de haber hecho algo así con la nueva niñera de Alexander. El estricto Mamoru Chiba echaría a su primogénito sin pensárselo dos veces. Incluso cabía la posibilidad de que cambiase el testamento y que su segundo hijo pasase a ser su heredero. ¿Por qué no?

Alexander, el niño de cuatro años que Mamoru había tenido en su segundo matrimonio, era el centro de su universo. Alexander era el sol en torno al que su padre giraba, el niño encantador y dotado que su hijo mayor no había sido… lo que a Darién le molestaba más de lo que habría reconocido jamás.

Incluso le hacía sentir un poco de lástima por el chico. Y no es que tuviese mucha relación con él. Apenas se conocían. De hecho, Mamoru hacía todo lo posible por mantenerle alejado del crápula de su hermano mayor.

Y no es que su padre se lo hubiera dicho, pero Darién lo sabía. Nada de lo que hacía lo complacía, y hacía ya mucho tiempo que había dejado de intentar satisfacerle. Era mucho más interesante y gratificante ser la tormenta de Mamoru Chiba, siempre y cuando pudiera marcharse si las cosas se ponían insoportables.

Por culpa del accidente, se había visto obligado a permanecer allí, y como si la escayola no fuese impedimento suficiente, la herida que se había hecho en la cabeza requería medicación periódica, lo que le impedía conducir. Y su padre se había negado a que otra persona le llevara.

—¡Estoy prisionero! —le había acusado Darién.

—Sólo intento mirar por tu bienestar —le había contestado su padre—. Además, no es como si tuvieses algo verdaderamente importante que hacer, como atender tu trabajo, por ejemplo —Mamoru sonrió de medio lado—. Dios no lo quiera.

Darién no le había contestado. Era absurdo. Hacía ya tiempo que Mamoru había decidido que no servía para nada, y Darién estaba encargado de hacer todo lo posible por demostrarle que no se equivocaba.

—Ya es hora de que sientes la cabeza —había continuado su padre, implacable—. Hasta que puedas volver a conducir, te quedarás aquí.

Y era absurdo intentar discutir con él. No había forma humana de convencerle de nada que él hubiera decidido. Estaba allí encerrado hasta que pudiera conducir, con su padre y su noción de cómo debían hacerse las cosas.

Era exactamente lo que su padre andaba buscando. Había sido precisamente ese el tema de su última discusión justo antes del accidente. Era el argumento de la discusión que habían tenido la semana anterior.

Mamoru había ido a la casita de invitados dispuesto a hacerle estudiar el prospecto de la compañía.

—Quiero que conozcas lo que vas a heredar —le dijo.

—Lo sé todo de mi herencia —le replicó Darién, dejando el folleto a un lado.

—Te enderezaré aunque sea lo último que haga –juró su padre, mirándole con el ceño fruncido mientras Darién le devolvía desafiante la mirada.

—¡Me gustaría verte intentarlo! —le contestó, apretando los dientes.

—¿Ah, sí? —Mamoru guardó silencio un segundo—. Está bien. Cuenta con ello.

Y había salido de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí en un gesto nada prometedor.

Pero Darién había decidido ignorarlo todo, y le había producido una enorme satisfacción el hecho de que, durante los últimos cinco días, el viejo le hubiera andado evitando por completo. Pronto había desistido de lo de «reformarle».

Pero él no había desistido de escapar de allí, de alejarse de su padre, de sus exigencias y sus desconfianzas, de toda la amargura, las batallas y las desilusiones que habían supuesto el uno para el otro durante los treinta y dos años de existencia de Darién.

Que Alex se lo quedase todo… incluso el dolor que iba inexorablemente unido a todo aquello.

Entonces miró a la mujer que seguía sentada en el sofá. Una niñera sí que parecía. O mejor, una monja.

Pobre Alex.

Debía tener unas credenciales inmejorables. De otro modo, su padre no la habría elegido como niñera de su Alex. Habría cuestionado a la mismísima Mary Poppins.

—Siento lo de antes —dijo con un arrepentimiento que no sentía. De hecho, seguía sonriendo.

Ella no.

—No tiene ninguna gracia. Yo tengo una reputación que mantener.

—Pues yo no daría ni un céntimo por tu reputación ahora —contestó él alegremente.

—El señor Chiba se va a disgustar.

—Es lo que espero.

Incluso era posible que el viejo estuviese a punto de abrir la puerta, decidido a rescatar a Mary Poppins de sus garras.

—Me esperaba a las tres. Es importante para mí ser puntual —dijo—. Ser justa. Ser estricta. El señor Chiba dice que eso es lo que necesita su hijo.

¿Ah, sí? Darién no conocía lo bastante bien a Alex para poder decir si eso era cierto o no. Desde luego, el chiquillo no era tan testarudo como lo había sido él.

—Puntual. Justa. Estricta. Vaya… debes ser el parangón de todas las virtudes. Le vas a impresionar. ¿Qué otras virtudes tienes? —preguntó perezosamente.

—No utilizo palabras malsonantes.

Así que sabía pinchar cuando era necesario, ¿eh? Darién sonrió.

—Así que el pequeño se está desmandando, ¿eh? Hay que evitar que salga como su hermano mayor, ¿no?

La niñera parecía perpleja.

—¿Su hermano mayor? ¿Es que hay dos niños? El señor Chiba no me lo mencionó.

—No me sorprende.

—Pero sí —continuó con sinceridad—, me dijo que Darién le había estado dando algunos problemas.

—¿Cómo?

Su grito le hizo dar un respingo, pero en lugar de contestar, recogió las manos en el regazo y apretó los labios de tal modo que dio la sensación de que tendría que torturarla para sacarle esa información.

—¿Qué has dicho? —repitió Darién.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No debería haber dicho nada de ese niño o de su comportamiento. Ha sido una indiscreción. Impropio. Es algo entre la persona que me contrata y yo.

Pero Darién no la escuchaba.

—¿Cómo has dicho que se llama ese… niño? —preguntó, acercándose a ella.

Serena Tsukino parpadeó como lo haría un búho, pero no se iba a dejar intimidar.

—Darién—repitió, tal y como él había creído oír.

—No.

—Sí.

—No —insistió—. Su nombre es Alexander.

—No —repitió ella con la misma firmeza—. No es Alexander.

De su bolso sacó un contrato que le mostró.

—Véalo usted mismo. Aquí lo dice. Se llama Darién. ¡Puede que me haya equivocado de casa, pero no de niño!

Desde el punto de vista de su padre, no. Así que su padre no se había quedado precisamente atónito al verle besar a Mary Poppins, sino que se debía haber pasado un buen rato a su costa… y con toda la razón.

Su falta de respeto por las conveniencias sociales, la forma en que había besado a una extraña sin más ni más sólo habría servido para reforzar su idea de que había hecho lo correcto.

¡El viejo había contratado a una niñera para que le enderezara! Y en lugar correr a rescatarla, estaría muerto de risa junto a la piscina.

Darién apretó los dientes. El dolor de cabeza era ya salvaje, así que la apoyó en el respaldo y cerró los ojos.

«Te enderezaré aunque sea lo último que haga», habían sido las palabras de su padre. Qué burla. Qué humillación.

—Señor… eh… lo siento, perdón no sé su nombre… —le interrumpió la voz de la niñera—, pero debería dejarme marchar. Tengo que encontrar la casa. Tengo que…

Darién abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente. Ella parpadeó otra vez, pero no bajó la mirada. ¿Hasta qué punto sería firme aquella mujer? No podía saberlo, pero sí podía apostar, y estaba dispuesto a apostarse lo que fuera a que era capaz de hacerla salir corriendo de allí en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Darién sonrió de medio lado. ¿Se habría pensado el viejo que iba a rendirse sin más ni más? Porque, si era así, había subestimado enormemente a su primogénito.

—No se ha equivocado de casa —le dijo.

—Pero antes me ha dicho que… —miró a su alrededor sin comprender—. ¿Dónde… dónde está Darién?

Él sonrió, pero con una afilada dureza.

—Yo soy Darién.

La niñera se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Bienvenida a su nuevo trabajo, señorita Tsukino. Al parecer, mi padre la ha contratado para que se ocupe usted de mí.

Evidentemente estaba loco, pero era el loco más atractivo que había visto en su vida. Tenía los ojos zafiros y el pelo negro, la cara delgada con los pómulos marcados y un hoyuelo que se le marcaba justo a un lado de la boca con aquella sonrisa tan particular. Y besaba como…

¡No tenía por qué pensar en cómo besaba! ¡Nunca la habían besado así en toda su vida! Cualquier otras mujer con menos auto control… bueno, muchas otra mujeres, habrían caído rendidas a sus pies. Pero Serena Tsukino estaba hecha de un material mucho más consistente.

Tenía un trabajo que realizar, una reputación que proteger, un anuncio en una revista ante el que responder, y un par de encantadoras e inocentes tías a las que mantener.

Y a pesar del hecho de que el corazón todavía le palpitaba en la garganta, de que la cabeza no había dejado de darle vueltas y de que los labios aún le temblaban, tenía que encontrarse con Mamoru Chiba. Y tenía que hacerlo pronto.

¿Pero cómo, si aquel quienquiera que fuese seguía sentado de guardia junto a la puerta?

—Mire, señor…

—Chiba—ofreció él, solícito, y sonrió. Igual que había hecho antes. Era una sonrisa que no pretendía suavizar la situación, y que ni siquiera pretendía ser atractiva, pero desgraciadamente lo era.

El hoyuelo apareció de nuevo y Serena deseó tocarlo. Tocarle. Otra vez.

—Señor Chiba, no sé por qué estará usted haciendo esto, pero…

—Sería mejor que te preguntases por qué lo hace mi padre.

—¿Su padre?

—El famoso Mamoru Chiba. Ya sabes: mayor que yo, con bigote… —repitió su descripción—. El hombre que la contrató.

—Para ocuparse de su niño.

—Para ocuparse de Darién—corroboró él, señalándose el pecho—. De mí.

—¡Pero eso es ridículo!

—Ni que lo digas —contestó, y su sonrisa se deslució por completo—. Maldita sea… —dijo entre dientes, frotándose la frente.

Serena frunció el ceño. Quizás no estuviese loco del todo. Quizás hubiese sufrido una conmoción, un golpe en la cabeza que le hiciese pensar que era otra persona. Desde luego parecía haber mantenido una batalla con algo formidable, y haberla perdido: llevaba la pierna izquierda escayolada, un brazo pegado al cuerpo como si se protegiera las costillas, tenía una cicatriz reciente en la mandíbula y restos de una quemadura bajo el ojo izquierdo y en la sien.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó.

—¿Lo estarías tú?

La debilidad de su tono la sobresaltó. Evidentemente él no hablaba de su condición física, y le preocupaba que pudiera estar diciendo la verdad. Serena tragó saliva e intentó no pensar en ello.

Mamoru Chiba la había contratado para ser la niñera de su hijo. ¡De su niño! Sabía que tenía un niño pequeño. Había visto una foto de él en la librería del despacho de Mamoru.

—¿Es este Darién? —le había preguntado.

Él había tomado la fotografía con una sonrisa de papá y había contestado:

—Es mi hijo.

Pero en realidad no había dicho «es mi hijo Darién». ¿Y aquel hombre endiabladamente atractivo sentado frente a ella era…?

—¿Tú eres Darién? —preguntó con un hilo de voz—. No me estarás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?

Él la miró a los ojos y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No te estoy tomando el pelo.

Fuera, en la distancia, podía oírse las risas de las mujeres, el motor de un avión, el canto de un pájaro.

—Pero… no tiene sentido. Es decir: ¿por qué iba él a…? Tú no eres… Tengo entendido que tiene un hijo de cuatro años. ¡Él me enseñó la fotografía de un niño de cuatro años! —se quejó.

—Y lo tiene. Es medio hermano mío. Alexander.

—Entonces, es evidente que se trata de un error.

—No es un error.

—Pero…

—Es su forma de demostrar algo. Mi padre piensa que estoy malgastando mi vida. Que no me tomo las cosas lo bastante en serio, y que no he aceptado mis responsabilidades como heredero de su maldito imperio, por lo que estoy faltando a mis deberes como primogénito.

Su tono iba siendo más y más amargo a medida que hablaba. Sus ojos zafiros lanzaron un destello y Serena sintió deseos de encogerse, pero no lo hizo porque, como niñera, sabía que el menor resquicio en su armadura podía hacerle mucho daño.

«No dejes que te intimide» se recordó como regla cardinal a la hora de tratar con uno de sus alumnos.

¿Uno de sus alumnos? No estaría pensando que iba a ser la niñera de aquel hombre, ¿verdad?

Era todo una broma. En cualquier momento Mamoru Chiba entraría por la puerta, lo aclararía todo y los tres se reirían de ello, aunque su hijo lo hiciera con un tinte de amargura, y después, empezaría con su verdadero trabajo como niñera de Alexander.

Porque necesitaba desesperadamente aquel trabajo. Tía Setsuna y tía Luna se quedarían en la calle si ella no mantenía aquel trabajo. La llamada de Mamoru Chiba había sido un regalo del cielo.

—He leído su anuncio en una revista de mi esposa —le había dicho—. ¿Es verdad que puede usted hacer de un demonio un verdadero angelito?

Serena había recordado el artículo que había aparecido sobre ella en una revista de padres, en el que la ponían poco menos que como una heroína.

—El autor exageraba un poco —se permitió con una sonrisa—. Es que fui niñera de su sobrino durante dos años.

—¿Y era un chico difícil?

—Desde luego.

—Mi hijo también lo es.

Su hijo de cuatro años, había pensado ella. Qué tonta.

Ahora se explicaba el dinero extra que le había ofrecido al hablar con él en su despacho. Había hecho hincapié en la testarudez de su hijo, su dificultad para seguir la línea marcada y su rebelión constante ante la autoridad paterna.

—Yo creía que iba a ser capaz de manejarle —había reconocido—, pero ya no estoy tan seguro. Pero si usted consigue hacer carrera de él en seis meses, es decir, si «dura» usted seis meses, le daré cien mil dólares extra.

Serena lo había mirado boquiabierta y él, apoyando los codos en la mesa y mirándola por encima de los dedos entrelazados, había añadido:

—Y si se marcha antes de los seis meses, me deberá diez.

—¿Diez?

—Diez mil dólares.

Para él cantidades como ésa debían ser comida para pollos, pero para ella y en las circunstancias de su familia, era más de lo que podía prometer.

Pero no tendría que dárselos si no se marchaba. Y no iba a hacerlo. ¡No podía hacerlo!

—De acuerdo —había aceptado.

—Supongo que estaba de broma —le dijo al extraño que la observaba como si todos aquellos pensamientos estuviesen escritos en su frente.

Despacio, muy despacio, Darién negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—Pero…

—Te ha contratado para que me reformes.

—Yo no puedo…

—¡Por supuesto que no puedes! —la interrumpió—. Así que vete ahora mismo a la casa y dile que el chiste va a ser a su costa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que tienes que decirle que no vas a seguirle el juego. Que te pague lo que te pague, no es suficiente. Que no hay forma alguna de que pueda convencerte para que te quedes.

Pero es que sí la había. Aquel enorme caserón blanco de sus tías, su orgullo y su alegría, la herencia de su padre, era como un pozo sin fondo con el dinero. Y no podían renunciar a ella.

—¿Y adonde iríamos, querida? —resonó la voz frágil de tía Set en sus oídos—. Siempre hemos vivido aquí.

—No puedes llevar a Set a una de esas casas modernas —solía decir tía Luna—. Se moriría.

Y seguramente era cierto. Tía Set padecía del corazón, y tampoco le haría ningún bien saber que tía Luna había intentado sacarles de la ruina apostando a los caballos.

La verdad es que tener que dejar aquella casa las mataría a ambas. Y no tendrían que dejarla… incluso podrían pagar la deuda de juego y remozar toda la casa, si ella se las arreglaba para mantener aquel trabajo y percibir el dinero extra prometido por Mamoru.

—No —contestó—. No puedo hacerlo.

Darién Chiba frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque necesito el trabajo.

—¿Qué te ha ofrecido?

—¿Cómo?

—Es evidente que debe haberte ofrecido un buen pellizco —se impacientó—. Bien. Yo te daré más por marcharte.

Era una oferta tentadora. Muy tentadora, y hubiera querido aceptarla pero, al mismo tiempo…

—No puedo —dijo al fin.

—¿Cómo que no puedes?

—Mi reputación está en juego —contestó, entrelazando de nuevo las manos.

—¿Qué? —bramó.

—Tengo una reputación profesional, como ya te he dicho antes —sintió que las mejillas le ardían—. No la clase de reputación que tú te has imaginado, pero es algo importante para mí.

Él apretó los dientes y ambos se desafiaron con las miradas.

Serena sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba; se sentía como un caballo de carreras enfilando la recta de meta.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es reformarte —le recordó.

—Y una mierda. ¡Jamás me arrodillaré ante sus amenazas!

—Sí, bueno… —inspiró profundamente y se encogió de hombros—. Puede que no puedas hacerlo.

El pulso le latió a él en la sien, y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que piensas quedarte, señorita Tsukino?

«Dile que no», se dijo. «Márchate ahora mismo. ¡Al infierno con tu reputación, tus tías, los cien mil dólares y su forma de besar! ¿Dónde está tu sentido común?»

Pues no tenía ni idea. Lo único que sí sabía era que algo había ocurrido al besarla Darién Chiba. No era la primera vez que la besaban, por supuesto; incluso había estado a punto de casarse, pero cuando Seiya la besaba sólo sentía algo agradable y cálido que desaparecía en cuestión de segundos.

Pero en aquel momento, aún sentía la huella de los labios de Darién en los suyos. Su sabor era parte de ella, y en el fondo, había sentido que algo dormido en su interior se despertaba; algo desconocido, pero que ansiaba conocer.

La cordura, a pesar de la reputación, de sus tías y del dinero le empujaba a decir que no. Era una locura acceder a ser la niñera de un adulto por cualquier razón o por cualquier cantidad de dinero.

Serena era práctica. Serena era sensata. Serena tenía los pies en el suelo.

—La gente que tiene los pies en el suelo nunca ha volado —solía decir su tío Artemis, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Inspiró profundamente y dijo:

—Sí. Me quedo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Había perdido la cabeza. Una mujer de veintinueve años, virgen, y que nunca había sentido ese vértigo especial, ni siquiera con el hombre con el que había estado comprometida durante tres años, no debía estar hablando con un hombre que parecía comer monjas para desayunar.

Pero se había comprometido. No tenía otra opción.

No era sólo cuestión de que hubiese dado su palabra… incluso teniendo en cuenta que Mamoru Chiba había deformado un poco la realidad. No era sólo cuestión de honor. De orgullo. De integridad. Aparte del hecho de que de verdad era buena en lo que hacía.

Era que se sentía, desde hacía poco, incompleta. Sin terminar. Insatisfecha.

¡Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Seiya!

—¿Quieres saber por qué rompo contigo? —le había preguntado su novio el mes pasado, cuando había ido a su casa a decirle que no estaba seguro de lo de la boda—. Pues porque eres fría como un pez, Serena. Cuando yo quiero hacer el amor, tú hablas del tiempo. Cuando intento acariciarte los pechos, tú me sujetas las manos. Te beso, y tú no respondes.

—Lo que de verdad quieres decir es que no te arranco la ropa… la tuya o la mía —replicó, herida.

—Ni siquiera la desabrochas —se burló.

Luego se había disculpado con ella; no quería haber sido tan brusco, decía.

—Eres una buena persona —le dijo, de una forma tan conciliadora y suntuosa que hubiera querido fregar el suelo con él—. No es culpa tuya. Simplemente no eres… apasionada.

—¡No recuerdo que tú hayas ardido alguna vez en las llamas de la pasión! —espetó ella, dolida.

—Contigo, no —corroboró él sin pensárselo dos veces. Lo que suponía que él y el nuevo amor de su vida, Kakyuu, la chica de veintitrés años por la que la dejaba, debían estar ardiendo no, consumidos.

Pues muy bien. Que se quedase con Kakyuu. Que se quemasen los dos.

No le importaba mucho.

Pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la acusación de Seiya seguía doliéndole. Le dolía pensar que le pasaba algo, que otras personas tenían algo de lo que ella carecía, un fuego interior que al parecer Dios se había olvidado de encender en ella.

Y de pronto aquella tarde, inesperadamente, había ocurrido algo. Algo profundo, fuerte, apasionado. Y en lo único que podía pensar era en que, al parecer, Dios no se había olvidado de esa chispa.

¡El problema había sido que Seiya no tenía cerillas! Pero… ¿y Darién Chiba?

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó a Darién al volver a entrar en la casita de invitados con el equipaje.

—Treinta y dos —masculló él.

¿Un playboy griego de treinta y dos años? Porque no le cabía la menor duda de que lo era.

Serena movió la cabeza despacio. ¿En qué habría estado pensando Dios?

Darién parecía estarse haciendo la misma pregunta.

Seguía sentado exactamente en el mismo sitio donde le había dejado y la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Mientras ella había salido en busca de Kelvin, el jardinero, se había puesto unos pantalones cortos blancos, pero aún así seguía pareciendo demasiado adulto, demasiado masculino allí sentado, en el sillón con el pecho descubierto, observando como un chiquillo enfurruñado cómo Kelvin entraba cargado de maletas.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó, y ella se irguió a la defensiva.

—Veintinueve.

—Pues no besas como si tuvieras esa edad.

Serena enrojeció, y volvió a sentirse incómoda. ¿Querría eso decir que Darién no había sentido lo mismo que ella?

Kelvin carraspeó ante la impertinencia, y Serena se dio cuenta de que debería haberse encontrado más incómoda de lo que se sentía, pero es que, en realidad, sólo sentía curiosidad. ¿No habría experimentado él lo mismo que ella? Miró a Darién fijamente y él bajó inmediatamente la mirada.

¡Sí! ¡Lo había sentido! Serena sintió la satisfacción del triunfo, y dirigiéndose a Kelvin, añadió:

—No se preocupe. Es que está enfurruñado.

—¡Yo no estoy enfurruñado!

Que se sintiera tan ultrajado por algo así le hizo sonreír.

—Puede dejarlas por aquí —le dijo a Kelvin, ignorando a Darién—. Porque supongo que es aquí donde están los dormitorios, ¿no? —le preguntó por encima del hombro al tiempo que salían del salón por un pasillo.

Darién masculló algo entre dientes.

—¿Es verdad que la ha besado, señorita? —preguntó Kelvin, preocupado.

—Sí, es verdad —contestó ella, intentando parecer despreocupada e indiferente.

—Y se le da fatal —dijo Darién en voz alta.

—Ahora comprendo por qué tu padre cree que te hace falta una niñera —contestó Serena— Alguien tiene que enseñarte a comportarte.

—¿Una niñera? —preguntó Kelvin un instante después.

—Parece ser que el señor Chiba tiene un extraño sentido del humor —contestó Serena. Era todo lo que iba a decir.

—No sabía que tuviera sentido del humor —murmuró Kelvin—. ¿A qué habitación, señorita?

Darién volvió a gritar desde el salón:

—Puede dormir conmigo.

—¡Por Dios, señor!

Kelvin estaba escandalizado.

—Le encanta que diga guarrerías —replicó Darién.

—Los niños pretenden impresionar cuando se sienten observados, Kelvin —le dijo ella con firmeza—. Le aconsejo que lo ignore. Vamos. Ya encontraré yo la habitación.

Más allá de la cocina, Serena encontró tres dormitorios. El más grande, con vistas al jardín, era claramente el de Darién. La enorme cama estaba sin hacer, había un ordenador portátil y un montón de revistas de náutica desparramadas sobre la mesa.

«Para ver qué yate va a comprarse», pensó Serena.

La habitación en sí era bastante espartana, decorada en blanco, tostado y marrón, con algún toque de negro. Sombría. Áspera. Como su ocupante.

—¿Te gusta mi cama? —le oyó preguntar—. Es muy grande. Podemos compartirla.

Serena lo ignoró, e intentó ignorar también la cama, pero una imagen de sí misma compartiéndola con Darién se le materializó ante los ojos. Le vio desnudo sobre aquellas sábanas blancas, y se vio a sí misma desnuda también, retozando con él…

«¡Basta!», se ordenó. Jamás había tenido una fantasía tan intensa como aquella. Quizás tuviera algo que ver con los calamares que su tía le había preparado para comer. ¿Serían afrodisíacos?

Dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

El dormitorio que quedaba frente al de Darién estaba equipado como una oficina, pero con un diván en lugar de sofá o sillas. No parecía que lo estuvieran usando, lo cual no era de extrañar. Si Mamoru creía que su hijo necesitaba «reformarse», no sería porque fuera precisamente un adicto al trabajo.

Podría haberse quedado en aquella habitación, pero por alguna razón no quería estar tan cerca de Darién… para que no se hiciera una idea equivocada quizás, o porque no confiaba demasiado en sí misma. Quién sabe.

Afortunadamente había un tercer dormitorio al fondo de la casa. Era largo y estrecho, y parecía haber sido antes una terraza, de modo que estaba decorado de manera más informal que el resto de la casa. Inundado por el sol, con cortinas venecianas de lona blanca, resultaba acogedor y romántico.

—¿Quiere dejar aquí mis cosas, Kelvin?

Se acercó a la ventana. Más allá de la casa principal se veía el comienzo de las dunas que descendían hacia el Atlántico. En el silencio del momento, hasta pudo oír las olas.

—Señorita…

Se volvió para ver que Kelvin había dejado todas sus cosas en el suelo y que la miraba sonriendo tímidamente.

—Sólo quería que supiera que… no es tan malo como dicen.

—Eso creo —corroboró Serena.

El esbozo de sonrisa de Kelvin se convirtió en una sonrisa abierta.

—Pero lo intentará.

—Eso será… interesante —contestó—. Dígame, Kelvin: ¿sabía usted algo de esto? Me refiero a lo que nos tenía preparado el señor Chiba.

Kelvin pareció dudar un momento.

—No, pero no me sorprende. No es un secreto que el señor Chiba está preocupado por Darién y por el futuro de su empresa. Se está haciendo mayor, y ya ha tenido un infarto. Quiere pasar más tiempo con su esposa y los niños, así que quiere que su hijo se haga cargo. Pero sólo si lo hace a su manera —añadió.

Un resumen espléndido de la situación.

—¿Y por qué será que tengo la sensación de que Darién no es persona que se doblega con facilidad? —preguntó en voz baja.

Kelvin volvió a sonreír.

—Porque es hijo de su padre —Kelvin hizo un gesto de disgusto—. El señor Chiba nunca ha sabido demasiado bien cómo tratar a Darién.

—¿Y cree que una niñera va a poder ayudarle?

—No estoy seguro de que piense que a estas alturas va a poder encontrar algo que le ayude —se sinceró—, pero al menos, no quiere pensar que no lo ha intentado.

Entonces, ya eran dos.

—No le hará daño, señorita —añadió Kelvin—. Le gusta bromear, pero eso es todo. Y si le causa problemas, llámeme. Yo sabré cómo meterle en cintura —sonrió—. Darién me escucha.

—A usted sí, pero a su padre no.

No era una pregunta.

—Nunca. La verdad es que el señor Chiba nunca habla con su hijo. Sólo le grita. Y le exige —añadió, disgustado—. Pero usted podrá arreglar eso.

—Parece un vínculo roto hace mucho tiempo.

Kelvin asintió.

—Pero los dos son buenas personas.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está el problema? ¿Por qué no son capaces de dialogar?

Necesitaba empezar por alguna parte. Le hacía falta contar con alguna pista de cómo funcionaban las cosas entre ellos dos.

Kelvin se encogió de hombros.

—Eso tendrá que preguntárselo al señor Chiba o a Darién—y tras mirarla un instante con sus ojos castaños, le estrechó la mano brevemente—. Buena suerte, señorita.

Iba a necesitarla.

La llamada a la puerta fue rápida y enérgica. Siete golpes. Se trataba del padre, sin duda, que iba a regodearse.

—Está abierto —masculló Darién.

Un segundo más tarde, la puerta se abrió del todo y una exuberante peliroja embutida en un vestido de leopardo entró moviendo las caderas.

—¿Darién? —ronroneó, y los ojos se le iluminaron al verlo.

Mierda. Se había olvidado de ella.

Pero un segundo después, sonrió con deleite al imaginarse lo que su padre debía estar pensando en aquel momento… ¡y la sorpresa que iba a llevarse Mary Poppins!

Se incorporó en la silla y le tendió la mano.

—Ven aquí, cariño.

La peliroja cerró la puerta y se acercó a él desabrochándose los dos botones superiores de su blusa de enorme escote.

—Vaya… ¿te has hecho daño, cariño? —murmuró, fijándose en las magulladuras de su rostro—. Un beso hará que te sientas mejor.

Se inclinó sobre él para besarlo en la frente y al mismo tiempo para mostrarle sus dos mejores cualidades.

—Yo no lo haría si estuviera en tu lugar —dijo una voz firme y femenina desde el pasillo.

La peliroja se incorporó inmediatamente.

Serena Tsukino estaba en la puerta del salón, mirándolo con severidad. La peliroja, con los ojos como platos, miró primero a Serena y después a él.

Darién no se movió, sino que se limitó a observar fascinado cómo Serena sonreía con afabilidad a la peliroja.

—Si no quieres que te ocurra a ti lo mismo que le ha ocurrido a él —añadió.

La peliroja se volvió a mirar las magulladuras de Darién y su escayola y tragó saliva.

—¿Y quién eres tú?

—Su niñera.

—«¿Cómo?»

—Soy la niñera de Darién—repitió Serena, como si sus palabras tuvieran todo el sentido del mundo.

Por un instante, Darién sintió admiración por ella, pero le duró poco. Lo que tardó en sentirse irritado. La peliroja empezaba a dar marcha atrás.

—No le hagas caso —le dijo, y tiró de su mano para acercarla a él—. La señorita Tsukino es sólo una solterona que mi padre ha intentado imponerme. No nos molestará.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo Serena, y mientras que su sonrisa seguía siendo cordial, su tono era de acero.

—Por supuesto que no, porque sabe —le dijo a la peliroja—, que si tú te marchas, tendré que volver a besarla a ella.

—¿Volver a besarla? —repitió la chica con nerviosismo, y de un tirón se soltó de él—. Yo… —balbució, mirándolos a ambos—. Yo creo que deberíais arreglar esto entre vosotros, ¿no? —sugirió mientras se retiraba hacia la puerta.

—Excelente idea —dijo Serena, acompañándola.

—Una idea horrible —intervino Darién—. Ven aquí.

—Sigue andando en la misma dirección —sugirió Serena, conduciendo a la chica hacia la puerta como un perro pastor lo haría con una oveja—. Kelvin, ¿quiere enseñarle a la señorita…?

—Kaoline —ofreció la peliroja.

—¿Quiere enseñarle a la señorita Kaoline la salida, por favor? Y déle algo por haber venido hasta aquí —añadió.

—Vuelve aquí —ordenó Darién, pero la chica no lo escuchaba, sino que intentaba torpemente abrir la puerta. Serena lo hizo por ella.

—No tiene que darme nada. Tenemos su número de tarjeta de crédito —contestó la peliroja.

—¡Ni se te ocurra cobrarme! No has hecho ningún servicio como…

—Tenemos que cobrar tanto si… como si no —se disculpó la chica ante Serena. ¡Y a él, ni lo miraba!—. Es por… el desplazamiento, ¿sabe?

—Por supuesto —asintió Serena—. Es lo lógico.

—¡Y una mierda! —protestó Darién, intentando levantarse de la silla—. ¡No puedes tirar mi dinero así!

Ella se volvió con una sonrisa.

—No he sido yo. Has sido tú mismo.

—Por aquí, señorita —dijo Kelvin, tomando suavemente a la chica por el brazo, y miró severamente a Darién por encima del hombro—. Debería darte vergüenza.

Darién no estuvo seguro de si se refería a la chica o a él, pero a juzgar por la mirada de Kelvin, se hizo una idea.

La puerta se cerró. El silencio se hizo ensordecedor.

Acostumbrada a discutir sobre la hora de irse a dormir, los deberes o cuándo un amigo podía o no quedarse a dormir, a Serena le costó un poco de trabajo fingir que estaba acostumbrada a echar damas de la noche, como las llamaba su tía Luna.

Rápidamente se secó las palmas de las manos en la falda azul Serena no antes de darse la vuelta y tener que enfrentarse a la ira de Darién Chiba.

Gran error.

Lo que le había hecho sentir al besarla cobró vida de nuevo en su interior. Él estaba medio recostado en su silla, mirándola fijamente, enfurruñado como un niño al que le hubiesen arrebatado su juguete, y Serena sintió que las palmas volvían a humedecérsele y que la boca se le quedaba seca, y para colmo, imaginarse lo que la señorita del vestido de leopardo y él habrían estado haciendo si ella no hubiese llegado, le hizo enrojecer. ¿Sería esa la razón de que él estuviera tan ansioso?, se preguntó. ¿Le habría dado lo mismo cualquier mujer?

Con eso ya tenía bastante en que pensar. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería?, se preguntó, mirándolo. No acostumbraría a citarse con damas de la noche delante de su padre y del resto de la familia, ¿no? Porque, de ser así, no era de extrañar que su padre hubiera perdido la paciencia.

—No me parece que tengas necesidad de contratar mujeres —le dijo.

Darién parpadeó varias veces.

—Y no lo necesito.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—Adivínalo —contestó, irritado.

Y Serena lo intentó. Pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido desde que llamó a la puerta, esperando encontrarse con Mamoru Chiba y su hijo de cuatro años, en lugar de con un hombre vestido tan sólo con una toalla de baño. Un hombre muy atractivo que le había dicho tan sólo «ya era hora» antes de besarla.

Pasó de largo sobre esa parte del recuerdo, antes de que pudiera volver a afectar a su equilibrio. Pero no tuvo más remedio que volver sobre ese momento porque tenía la impresión de que en él estaba la clave.

Era evidente que la había confundido con la tigresa, pero ¿por qué habría contratado a una mujer así? ¡Si ni siquiera la conocía!

En cualquier caso, incluso teniendo tan poca experiencia como tenía ella, un hombre no recibía de ese modo a una mujer a la que contrataba por horas. A no ser que lo estuviera haciendo para que alguien lo viera.

¿Quién?

Recordó la reunión de la piscina. Había un montón de mujeres, unos cuantos niños y su padre.

Recordó haberle visto hacer ademán de acercarse para hablar, pero luego le había visto también mover la cabeza despacio y saludarla con la mano. Esperando. Observando.

Esperando a que Darién abriese la puerta. A que se encontrara con su niñera. ¿Esperando que todo saltase por los aires?

Quizás. O quizás para que se desencadenase otra discusión. Sí, eso debía ser.

¿Y Darién? Pues él, y a pesar de las diferencias que pudieran separarle de Mamoru, era un digno hijo de su padre.

—¿Qué estabas intentando demostrar? —le preguntó.

—No intentaba demostrar nada. Pretendía que me dejase largarme de aquí de una puñetera vez.

—Ah —así que lo que quería era enseñar a la tigresa delante de la familia y esperar a que papá tomase una decisión drástica. Bien. Pero… —¿Es que te retiene prisionero?

Darién levantó la muleta.

—No puedo conducir. En cuanto pueda, desaparezco.

—Entiendo —y entendía. Más o menos. ¿A qué demonios estaría jugando Mamoru al contratarla? Porque Darién no iba a llevar muletas para siempre.

—Lo dudo —replicó—. Es un manipulador.

—¿Y tú no?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Sólo como respuesta a lo que él ha hecho. No tiene por qué retenerme aquí.

—Pero ha empezado él, ¿no?

Darién frunció aún más el ceño.

—Lo dices como si fuera una pelea entre niños.

—Veo algunas similitudes.

—Tú no ves nada.

—Estoy segura de que tú me ilustrarás.

—Yo no pienso hacer nada contigo.

Y ella no estaba segura de querer saber algo de él. De no haber sentido lo que había sentido al besarse, habría salido huyendo.

—¿Por qué has decidido quedarte? —preguntó él.

—Porque he dado mi palabra.

—¡Pero él te ha mentido!

—Lo sé —Serena se encogió de hombros—Pero no voy a seguirle el juego.

—¿Y vas a reformarme? —preguntó, burlón.

«Ojalá», pensó ella, y se humedeció los labios.

—Me voy a quedar porque para eso me han contratado, e intentaré ayudar porque ése es mi trabajo. Lo que pase entre tu padre y tú… bueno, haré lo que pueda.

—No será bastante —replicó, y casi para sí mismo, añadió—: nunca lo es.

Serena hubiera querido preguntarle a qué se refería, pero él se levantó de la silla y pasó delante de ella con las muletas.

—Me duele la cabeza y me voy a dormir. Haz lo que te plazca, pero a mí déjame en paz.

Y le dejó en paz para ir a buscar a su padre. Tenía un montón de preguntas que sólo Mamoru Chiba podía contestar.

No estaba con su mujer y los invitados. Selene señaló hacia la casa.

—Ha entrado con Alex hace un poco. Debe estar en el despacho, en el segundo piso. Suba. Creo que la está esperando.

Serenale dio las gracias y se encaminó hacia la casa. Por supuesto que la estaría esperando.

Mamoru estaba sentado a la mesa hablando por teléfono cuando ella llegó a la puerta. Al verla, sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que entrase.

Serena no le devolvió la sonrisa, entró en el despacho, pero no se sentó donde él le había indicado. No tenía intención de ponerse en mayor desventaja.

—Dile a Haruca que se ponga con ello —dijo Mamoru a la persona con la que hablaba—. Eso es. Inmediatamente —gritó. Entonces colgó y se volvió a ella con una sonrisa de mil vatios—. Ah, señorita Tsukino. Ha venido a charlar.

—Pues la verdad es que no.

—No puede dimitir —le recordó—. Ha firmado el contrato.

—Eso ya lo sé. ¡Lo que no sé es qué pretende que haga! Si lo que pretende es molestar y humillar a su hijo, creo que lo ha conseguido. Porque, aparte de ése, no se me ocurre ningún otro motivo para este contrato.

—¿Que se ha molestado? Bien. ¿Humillado? Le está bien empleado. Él ha hecho mucho más que eso para humillarme a mí. Y en cuanto a usted, pretendo exactamente lo que le dije en su momento: mi hijo es un problema, y quiero que deje de serlo.

—¡Tiene treinta y dos años!

—Y necesita madurar. Es un vago. No quiere trabajar en mi compañía. Prefiere dedicarse a navegar con su barquito, relacionarse con mujeres inadecuadas. Dar que hablar. Irritarme. Y quiero que deje de hacerlo —concluyó con una encantadora sonrisa, en realidad muy parecida a la de su hijo.

—Él no está dispuesto a cooperar, señor Chiba.

—¿Acaso siempre cooperan los niños a su cargo, señorita Tsukino? —le preguntó, arqueando las cejas.

—No siempre —admitió.

—Lo cual quiere decir que usted… se las arregla para que lo hagan, ¿no?

Lo había dicho de una manera que daba la impresión de que torturaba a los niños.

—Les enseño con amor, cuidados y ejemplo —replicó.

—Pues hágalo —respondió, apoyando los codos en la mesa y mirándola por encima de las manos—. Me gustaría que amara y cuidara a Darién.

Un estremecimiento de un temor primitivo le recorrió la espalda. Quizás por oír las palabras «amor» y «Darién» tan cerca la una de la otra, aunque supiera perfectamente que él no se refería a esa clase de amor.

Caminó hasta la esquina más alejada del despacho y se volvió con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Y piensa que eso va a funcionar?

—Mi querida señorita Tsukino: fue usted quien me aseguró que funcionaría.

—Pero…

Pero no había nada que decir porque, en realidad, así había sido. Y había funcionado con todos sus otros pupilos. ¡Pero aquel era diferente!

—¡Es que su hijo no es un niño! —discutió.

—No, no lo es, pero yo le perdí cuando lo era, y creo que es desde la niñez desde donde debo comenzar a recuperarle.

Era la primera cosa sincera que había dicho, y Serena se acomodó en la silla que él le había ofrecido.

—¿Por qué, señor Chiba? —apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la barbilla en las manos para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos—. ¿Por qué ahora?

Mamoru Chiba se quedó mirando por la ventana un momento, hacia la playa y el mar. Era una vista preciosa, pero no creía que la estuviese contemplando. ¿Qué estaría viendo en realidad? ¿A Darién cuando era pequeño? ¿A sí mismo, cuando era un padre joven? Pareció sentir dolor durante un instante, pero después se recuperó.

—Ahora lo necesito.

—¿Antes no? —insistió.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano.

—No estamos hablando de antes, sino de ahora. Es el presente lo que importa. El presente y el futuro.

No podía creerlo. Lo que les ocurría en el presente era resultado de lo ocurrido antes, pero evidentemente él no tenía intención de hablar de ello.

Mamoru tomó un bolígrafo de plata y golpeó con él la mesa repetidamente.

—Quiero bajar un poco el ritmo —dijo tras un instante—. Trabajo demasiado. He trabajado demasiado durante mucho tiempo. Me estoy haciendo viejo. Tengo sesenta años ya, y no me queda mucho tiempo. Hace dos años tuve un infarto. No fue muy fuerte, pero me asustó. No viviré para siempre y quiero pasar tiempo con mi esposa y mis hijos, ¿comprende?

—¿Hijos? —repitió Serena.

Mamoru apretó los dientes y asimiló el golpe antes de contestar.

—Mis hijos pequeños. Necesitan un padre.

—¿Y Darién no?

—¡Darién es ya un adulto, aunque actúe como un idiota irresponsable!

«¿Por qué será?», se preguntó con ironía, pero esperó a que Mamoru continuase.

—Sigo manteniendo mi propia empresa —dijo—. ¡Yo la creé de la nada! He invertido en ella casi treinta y cinco años. ¡Es mi vida, mi legado, y no quiero verla destruida! —volvió a mirarla con fiereza—. ¡No pienso permitir que Darién la dilapide!

—¿Cree que lo haría?

—¿Por qué no? —sacó un expediente del cajón de la mesa y se lo puso a Serena delante—. ¡Véalo usted misma!

Serenalo abrió. Era de un centímetro de grosor y estaba lleno de fotocopias de artículos de periódico. Los encabezamientos eran: _El playboy griego es el soltero de oro_. Otro decía: _¡Cuidado, chicas, que viene Darién!_ Cerró el expediente de un golpe.

—¿Lo ve? ¡No entiende nada! ¡No le importa nada! ¡No respeta nada! —Mamoru había enrojecido y la señaló con el boli—. Eso es lo que quiero que arregle.

Ayudar los desarreglos emocionales de los niños era algo que se le daba bastante bien, pero evitar que un adulto estuviera permanentemente en los escándalos de las revistas, o que redujese a cenizas el negocio de la familia era algo que no entraba en la misma categoría.

—No estoy segura de que…

—Pues yo sí que lo estoy —le cortó—. Le enseñará a respetar.

Serena estuvo a punto de decirle que el respeto se ganaba, no se enseñaba, pero pensó que no le gustaría oírlo.

—Es un chico listo, muy inteligente. Podría hacerlo muy bien si quisiera, pero tiene que entender el negocio, el trabajo que hago. Pero no está dispuesto. Se comporta como un idiota. Quiere hacerse cargo de todo así, sin más —chasqueó los dedos—. «Confía en mí, me dice. ¿Quieres que yo me encargue de todo? Pues retírate y yo ocuparé tu lugar». ¡Eso nunca! —bramó—. ¡Yo no empecé desde arriba!

El fuego brilló en sus ojos, y al apaciguarse volvió a mostrar esa expresión lejana. Debía estar imaginándose a sí mismo hace treinta y cinco años, cuando ChibaInternational no era más que un sueño, y durante un momento, ninguno de los dos habló.

Entonces Mamoru pareció volver al presente.

—Aún así, no quiero dejarle fuera. Es mi hijo. Pero ahora ya no es mi único hijo —añadió con énfasis—. Tengo otro… puede que dos más. ¡Si Darién quiere llevar el control, formar parte de ChibaInternational, tiene que aprender!

—«A hacerlo a mi manera» —concluyó Serena en su lugar—. Yo no puedo enseñarle nada sobre su negocio, señor Chiba.

—Eso puedo enseñárselo yo. ¡Usted enséñele a escuchar, a hacer lo que yo digo!

—A respetar…

—Exacto —asintió—. Y ahora, váyase.

Igual que su hijo, tenía una forma peculiar de dar las conversaciones por terminadas.

—Señorita Tsukino…

Estaba ya en la puerta y se volvió a mirarle.

—Y nada de besos. ¿Está claro?

Darién se dio la vuelta en la cama y descorrió la cortina. En ese momento Serena Tsukino volvía de la casa principal y se preguntó cómo demonios había sido capaz de confundirla con una de las acompañantes de Dollies. Debía haberse pasado con la dosis de su medicación.

Con el pelo recogido, aquella blusa blanca y la falda azul Serena no, parecía una bibliotecaria… o una novicia. Pero, por otro lado, no besaba como una novicia.

O si lo hacía, debía revisar su opinión sobre los conventos.

¿Quién sería la verdadera Serena Tsukino que latía bajo aquel disfraz? ¡Quienquiera que fuese, se estaba malgastando con los críos pequeños!

El dolor de cabeza le había mejorado, pero aun así no iba a ir en su busca. Si quería hablar con él, que entrase en la habitación a hacerlo, así que cruzó los brazos bajo la cabeza y esperó.

No tuvo que hacerlo durante mucho tiempo. En un momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Vienes a compartir mi cama? —le preguntó.

—Ahora no.

«Entonces, ¿cuándo?», hubiera querido preguntarle. Pero ella no parecía estar pensando en lo que había dicho.

—Además, tengo la impresión de que tú y yo no nos queremos demasiado, ¿verdad?

—No demasiado —contestó él—. ¿Te lo ha dejado todo claro? Me refiero a sus exigencias y a mi mal comportamiento.

—Bueno… me ha dado algunos ejemplos.

—Yo puedo darte todos los detalles, si quieres.

Serena se frotó la frente.

—No, gracias.

—Los dos podríamos ahorrarnos muchos dolores de cabeza si te limitaras a llevarme al aeropuerto.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues porque no creo que entre en el plan.

—A la mierda con sus planes. Si no tuviera esta maldita escayola, habría salido de aquí tan rápido que no habría visto ni el polvo.

—¿Y renunciar a tu herencia?

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

—Pues que esa es su amenaza. Si no estás dispuesto a hacer las cosas como él quiere, la empresa pasará a Alex y a su futuro hijo.

—¡Pues que se la queden! —explotó.

—Pero no quiere hacerlo. Prefiere que seas tú quien se haga cargo.

—Pero no está dispuesto a permitirlo.

—Lo hará si…

—Si lo hago a su manera. No, gracias.

—Según él, tienes que comprender cómo funciona el negocio.

—¡Sé perfectamente bien cómo funciona!

—Entonces, demuéstraselo escuchándolo.

—¿Y por qué demonios no me escucha él a mí?

—No lo sé —le dijo con serenidad—. Ya se lo preguntaré.

Darién murmuró un juramento entre dientes.

—¡No te molestes! —dijo con un gesto de la mano, pero ella no se movió. Estaba con la espalda apoyada en la puerta como si le temiera y, al mismo tiempo, dando la impresión de que no era así.

—¿A qué estás esperando? —le preguntó—. ¿Otra invitación? —añadió, dando unas palmadas junto a él sobre el colchón y le hizo gracia verla enrojecer.

—Estaré en la cocina si me necesitas —le dijo, y salió rápidamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—No te necesitaré, cariño —contestó Darién, pero sólo se oyó él—. A no ser que sea en mi cama.

Una imagen de las suaves curvas de Serena Tsukino flotó ante sus ojos. Sin aquella ropa tan clásica y con el pelo suelto, debía estar impresionante. Mejor que la tigresa, sin duda.

¿Se había vuelto loco? ¡Estaba teniendo una fantasía sexual con una niñera! ¡Con su niñera!

Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tener a una mujer entre los brazos. Sin duda.

Durante su carrera, Serena se había especializado en niños con experiencias traumáticas. Estaba acostumbrada a llegar a sus vidas en momentos de crisis: tras la muerte de uno de sus padres, una ruptura matrimonial o una larga cadena de promesas incumplidas que les dejaba sin esperanzas.

Serena les enseñaba a tener esperanza, a confiar en sí mismos primero y a juzgar a los demás después. Era un trabajo duro. Agotador a veces. Pero la recompensa merecía la pena.

Una recompensa que había esperado obtener de Darién Chiba cuando se lo imaginaba con tan sólo cuatro años.

¿Y ahora?

Bueno pues… cuatro años no tenía, desde luego, y en cuanto al trauma, era mucho más profundo de lo normal. Casi podía ver la necesidad emanando de él en oleadas.

Aunque, por otro lado, tenía que reconocer que no sólo le interesaban de él su dolor y su niñez miserable. También le interesaba el hombre que era ahora.

«Pero todos los seres humanos somos producto de nuestra educación, ¿no?» Y ése era su trabajo.

Y no podía engañarse: su reacción contra ella iba a ser violenta. ¿Qué habría pasado entre Darién y su padre para llegar a aquel punto?

El expediente que Mamoru le había dado estaba sobre la mesa de su dormitorio. Aún no lo había abierto. No quería abrirlo.

Quería conocer a Darién por sí misma, sin prejuicios.

¿Y después, qué?

Pues reunir de nuevo a la familia, por supuesto.

¿Y?

Y nada más. Era sólo un trabajo. Nada más.

¿Y lo del beso? ¿Y lo que había sentido ella? ¿Habría tenido alguna vez Mary Poppins aquella clase de preocupaciones?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

El teléfono sonó a las tres de la madrugada. Serena se despertó y durante un instante no pudo recordar dónde estaba, y cuando por fin lo recordó, no sintió ninguna alegría. ¿Sería Mamoru Chiba, intentando saber qué estaban haciendo?

Palpó la mesilla para descolgar el teléfono, y cuando lo hizo, descubrió que Darién ya estaba hablando. Al otro lado del hilo, se oyó una voz suave de mujer con acento británico.

—Ah, Darién—dijo la voz—. He vuelto a despertarte.

—Pues sí —protestó él con voz adormilada—. Nunca me dejas dormir de un tirón toda la noche, Esmeralda.

La mujer se echó a reír, y rápidamente Serena colgó el auricular. No debería haberse sorprendido. Bueno, de hecho no estaba sorprendida. Más bien, molesta.

Molesta porque la habían despertado, y no porque Darién Chiba tuviese una mujer, claro. Serena se dio la vuelta y empujó la almohada. No le importaba. No tenía razón para importarle.

Sólo el recuerdo de aquel beso, nada más.

El huevo que le estaba preparando se le quedó duro como una piedra y quemó la tostada. Tuvo que volver a empezar con ambas cosas para conseguir hacerlas de la forma acostumbrada. Y después, lo colocó todo en una bandeja y llamó a la puerta de su dormitorio.

Si tuviera cuatro años, habría entrado directamente.

—Adelante —masculló él.

Serena empujó la puerta y preparó su mejor sonrisa de buenos días. Menos mal que lo hizo, porque si hubiera esperado un poco más, después de verle despeinado y medio tirado sobre la cama, con la sábana cubriéndole apenas sus partes íntimas, no habría conseguido hacer que le funcionasen los músculos de la cara.

—¿Vienes a acostarte un ratito? —bromeó él, acompañándolo con lo que debía ser una de sus mejores sonrisas de playboy.

Recordó que Kelvin le había dicho que le gustaba bromear, y se preguntó qué haría si le contestase que sí. ¡Y no es que pensara hacerlo, por supuesto!

—Te traigo el desayuno —dijo, al tiempo que dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa.

—¿Un huevo hervido y tostadas?

Parecía incrédulo.

—Puedo prepararte una tortilla si lo prefieres.

—¿Ser niñera incluye también preparar el desayuno?

—Normalmente sí, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estamos… aquí solos.

—Ya. Y después, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Enseñarme los números? ¿A atarme los cordones de los zapatos?

—Haré lo que haya que hacer —contestó—. Modales, en este caso.

Él sonrió.

—Vaya…

Y se incorporó para quedar sentado en la cama en espera de la bandeja. La sábana se escurrió un poco más por sus caderas, y Serena no pudo evitar mirar a hurtadillas. La verdad es que no podía estar segura de que estuviera desnudo bajo aquella sábana, pero tenía la certeza de que así era. Ni siquiera podía recordar cómo era el cuerpo de Seiya desnudo, ni siquiera cuando le había llevado el desayuno a la cama durante alguna de sus visitas a _The Folly_, la vieja mansión victoriana de sus tías.

—¿No puedo tomar café? —preguntó Darién al colocarle ella la bandeja—. ¿O es que tengo que tomar cacao?

—Te… te traeré un café —contestó rápidamente—. ¿Algo más?

Él arqueó una sola ceja.

—¿Qué tal tú?

Serena salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Con el pelo recogido en una coleta y sin maquillar, Serena Tsukino seguía pareciendo una de las monjas de _Sister Act_. Por lo menos se había vestido de un modo menos formal, con unos pantalones y una camiseta rosa.

«A juego con sus gafas de montura rosa», pensó Darién mientras tomaba el tenedor. Un huevo duro. Hacía años que no se comía uno. Su madre era la última persona que se lo había preparado, y él debía tener unos diez años por aquel entonces.

Y como cuando tenía diez años era como se sentía: testarudo, malhumorado y con ganas de hacer alguna faena.

Volvió a mirar el huevo y su estómago se quejó. «Maldita sea…» Se sentía traicionado por su cuerpo y por todo lo demás, y dejó el tenedor sobre la bandeja. Luego miró el huevo. Miró la tostada. Miró la puerta por la que Serena acababa de marcharse.

El estómago volvió a quejársele y enfadado consigo mismo, volvió a tomar el tenedor y probó un bocado.

Estaba bueno. Las tostadas estaban doradas y tenían una ligera capa de mantequilla. La perfección. Se comió ambas cosas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Su único consuelo fue ver que Serena parecía tan sorprendida como él al encontrarse con la bandeja vacía.

—¿Quieres algo más? —le preguntó—. La verdad es que ha sido un poco escaso. Estoy acostumbrada a cocinar para apetitos más pequeños.

Darién se sintió tentado de hacer un comentario al respecto, pero decidió no hacerlo. La verdad era que el huevo y las tostadas le habían sentado de maravilla. La cocinera de su padre, Telu, que era quien le enviaba las comidas, era una gran cocinera, pero tenía tendencia a preparar cosas exóticas que satisficieran el gusto de una mujer embarazada y de su indulgente marido.

Y no es que tuviera algún reproche que hacer a las comidas que le enviaba; además, era mejor que tenérsela que hacer él, pero es que había algo extrañamente reconfortante en aquel sencillo huevo duro con tostadas.

Era algo que a uno le apetecía comer cuando se sentía fatal.

Y él se sentía fatal.

Había dormido muy poco. Aquel último truco de su padre le había inquietado de tal modo que había dado vueltas y más vueltas en la cama hasta conciliar el sueño, y después la llamada de Esmeralda. Se había tirado una hora con ella al teléfono y cuando colgó, ya no había sido capaz de volver a dormirse. Por lo tanto, el dolor de cabeza que a aquellas horas de la mañana solía estar reducido a la mínima expresión, ya estaba dándole latigazos en las sienes. Por la cabeza poco podía hacer, pero por el estómago sí.

—No me importaría comerme otro huevo —le dijo.

—O dos…

—Dos —aceptó—. Y alguna tostada más —añadió cuando ella daba la vuelta para irse a la cocina—. Esperaba que supieras hacerlas de esas con forma de soldado —bromeó.

—Y sé, pero sólo las hago para los niños buenos.

Él le sacó la lengua, y ella se echó a reír.

El rostro entero se le iluminaba al sonreír. Los ojos azules brillaban y la boca se volvía más sensual que nunca. Darién sintió un enorme deseo de besarla, y eso es lo que iba a hacer… la próxima vez que estuviese lo bastante cerca.

—Dos tostadas —dijo—. Por favor.

El «por favor» le había salido sin pensar, y es que normalmente era bastante más educado de lo que había sido con ella hasta el momento. Y no es que no se mereciera un poco de aspereza como agente del programa de modificación de su padre…

Serena sonrió encantada, casi como si hubiese ganado un asalto, y él frunció el ceño, pero no consiguió que dejase de sonreír.

Esperó a que hubiera salido de la habitación para cerrar los ojos y frotarse las sienes, y fue así como ella lo encontró al volver.

—Aquí tienes.

Un plato se materializó delante de él con dos huevos duros, y junto a ese dejó, con una reverencia, otro con tostadas… en forma de soldados de juguete.

Darién la miró y Serena sonrió.

—Me lo has pedido por favor —dijo, antes de ponerse lejos de su alcance.

Maldita sea… qué ganas tenía de besarla.

—¿Qué tal es el niño nuevo, cariño? —le preguntó su tía Setsuna por teléfono.

«¿Y cómo se supone que debo contestar a eso?», se preguntó Serena. Apoyó los pies desnudos en el reposapiés del taburete de la cocina y miró por encima del hombro hacia el dormitorio en el que había dejado a Darién y su desayuno hacía unos minutos. Y es que había tenido la impresión de que, si hubiera podido, la habría agarrado antes de que se separara de la cama.

«¿Y qué habría hecho?», se preguntó. ¿Besarla?

«Bueno, ¿y qué? No es tan malo».

Claro que lo era. Además, estaba Esmeralda.

«¡Eh! ¡Un momento! No estamos hablando de matrimonio; sólo de besarlo, de descubrir hasta dónde puede llegar tu propia pasión».

Bueno, en ese caso…

—Serena, ¿me estás oyendo? Te he preguntado por Darién.

—Está… está bien —murmuró.

—¿No es tan malo como te temías?

—Es… distinto a lo que me imaginaba.

—Pero podrás trabajar con él —dijo tía Set con su confianza de siempre—. ¿Dices que su padre es viudo?

Tía Set andaba siempre a la caza y captura de un sustituto de Seiya. Nunca le había parecido suficiente para su sobrina, y después de lo de Kakyuu, no había tenido más remedio que darle la razón.

—Se ha vuelto a casar —le explicó—. Y el nombre del niño es Alex.

—¿Alex? —repitió su tía Luna—. Me parece que nos habías dicho que se llama Darién.

—Eso creía yo, pero estaba… equivocada —no iba a hablarles de la verdadera naturaleza de su trabajo por nada del mundo—. El jueves lo tengo libre —cambió de tema—. Iré a veros.

—¿Traerás a Alex? —preguntó tía Set.

—No. Tener días libres implica precisamente eso, tía: que no tengo que llevarle a ninguna parte.

—¿Llevar a quién? —preguntó una voz masculina justo a su espalda.

Serena dio un respingo, y al volverse vio a Darién apoyado en las muletas mirándola desde el pasillo. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para caminar tan en silencio con aquellas muletas?

Tapó el auricular con una mano.

—¡Es una conversación privada!

—Es un montón de mentiras —replicó él—. ¿Con quién estás hablando?

—¡No son mentiras! —se defendió.

—¿Es ese el padre del chico? —preguntó tía Set—. Qué voz tan profunda.

Serena quitó la mano del auricular, ya que no estaba consiguiendo nada.

—¿Verdad? —comentó, y mirando a Darién, le ordenó en voz baja—: Vete. No es asunto tuyo.

—Si yo soy cosa tuya, tú lo eres mía. Dame el teléfono, que voy a decir la verdad.

—¡No!

No tenía intención de permitirle hablar con sus tías. Debería haber esperado para llamarlas, pero como les había prometido hacerlo en cuanto se instalara…

Darién ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Por favor… —probó, y Serena deseó no haberle preparado las dichosas tostadas con forma de soldado.

—Tengo que dejaros, que el niño empieza a portarse mal —dijo rápidamente—. Ya os llamaré.

Y colgó. No era más que unos cinco centímetros más alto que ella, pero parecía tan grande y tan… masculino.

—Así que me estoy portando mal, ¿eh?

—Fatal —afirmó ella—. Y da gracias a Dios que no tengo las mismas ideas que mi tía, una señora de ochenta y un años con nociones muy estrictas de cómo educar niños.

Darién no dejaba de sonreír.

—Me gustaría conocerla.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¿Te has terminado el desayuno?

—Sí, pero no podía traer las muletas y la bandeja al mismo tiempo.

—No te preocupes, yo la traeré. Deberías quedarte en la cama.

—No estoy tan inválido.

—Puede que no, pero no has dormido demasiado.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—He oído el teléfono.

No quería admitir haber oído la voz de una mujer.

—Ah, Esmeralda —sonrió de medio lado—. Debe creer que tengo insomnio, así que me llama a cualquier hora del día o de la noche.

Así que Esmeralda era su novia. Debía ser una relación muy intensa si ella se sentía con libertad para llamar a cualquier hora.

—Y Esmeralda es… —aventuró, esperando que él le explicase.

—Importante —dijo con firmeza—. Cuando llame, no dejes de buscarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Serena asintió, sorprendida por la firmeza de su tono de voz.

—Por supuesto.

—Incluso si estoy en la ducha. Especialmente si es ahí donde estoy —sonrió.

Serena sintió que las mejillas le ardían. ¿Cómo se atrevía a flirtear con ella estando hablando de otra mujer?

El teléfono sonó en aquel instante.

—En este caso —le dijo con voz glacial—, no voy a tener que ir a buscarte.

Y entró en su dormitorio a recoger la bandeja.

—Chiba—dijo Darién al descolgar, y tras una pequeña pausa, escupió—: vete al infierno.

Y colgó.

—¿No era Esmeralda? —preguntó Serena.

—Era tu querido jefe —masculló él.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, y Darién lo ignoró. Sonó de nuevo. Una vez más. Y otra.

—No voy a contestar —dijo, y se alejó con sus muletas del teléfono—. Es tu jefe, no el mío.

Serena tampoco quería contestar. No sentía la más leve inclinación para aguantar otra charla de Mamoru sobre el respeto. Y tampoco le hacía gracia que la controlase cada cinco minutos. Pero lo conocía lo bastante como para saber que no dejaría de llamar hasta que alguien contestase.

—¿Diga?

—Ah, señorita Tsukino —el acento inconfundible de Mamoru le raspó el oído—. ¿Qué tal van hoy las cosas?

—Iban bien.

Vio que Darién se detenía y se volvía a mirarla.

—¿Ya se está portando mal? —Mamoru se enfadó—. ¡No creía que fuese capaz… siempre ha sido bueno con las mujeres! ¡A pesar de todo lo demás, siempre ha sido respetuoso con ellas! ¿Pero con usted es…?

—Darién está bien, señor Chiba—le cortó—, pero no puedo concentrarme si usted no deja de llamar. Necesito tiempo con él. A solas. Sin su interferencia.

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea.

Darién sonrió y Serena lo miró muy seria.

—El respeto es…

—El respeto se desarrolla con el tiempo, señor Chiba—dijo—. Especialmente cuando ha malgastado usted la oportunidad de irlo desarrollando con los años.

—Yo…

—Le agradezco su preocupación, pero por favor, déjeme hacer mi trabajo.

—Sí. Su trabajo. Usted…

—Necesito que nos dé tiempo. Espacio.

—Intimidad —sugirió Darién.

Serena se volvió de espaldas a él.

—Está usted recompensando su peor comportamiento, señor Chiba, si llama constantemente y hace aspavientos por cada cosa que…

—¿Aspavientos? ¿Yo?

Mamoru parecía ultrajado.

—Quiero decir si se enfada —se corrigió. Al parecer, un patriarca griego de sesenta años jamás hacía «aspavientos»—. Le agradezco su preocupación, señor Chiba, pero debo hacer esto yo sola.

Por encima del hombro, oyó los aplausos de Darién, pero no se volvió a mirarlo.

—Sólo intentaba ayudar —contestó Mamoru, herido.

—Entonces, déme el espacio que necesito. Y su apoyo, pero en silencio.

—¿En silencio?

—Sí, en silencio —repitió con firmeza.

Y cuando ya creía que no había quedado nadie al otro lado de la línea, oyó decir a Mamoru:

—¿La está tratando bien?

—Perfectamente.

—¿Está segura?

—Por completo, señor Chiba.

Qué ganas tenía de colgar, pero no lo hizo porque no le cabía la menor duda de que, en cuestión de minutos, se plantaría allí a meter las narices. No tenía ni idea de si iba a ser capaz de hacer lo que él pretendía, pero de lo que sí estaba convencida era de que él no podría conseguirlo con sus métodos.

—¿Me llamará si me necesita?

—Desde luego.

—Muy bien, señorita Tsukino… le daré el espacio que me pide.

—Gracias, señor Chiba.

—Les veremos a la hora de la comida.

—No estaremos aquí.

—¿Ah, no? Pero…

—Darién y yo necesitamos pasar tiempo juntos. Y solos —añadió, intentando alejarse lo más posible del hombre de las muletas, pero su comentario de «es lo que yo decía», le confirmó que lo había oído.

Se volvió y lo miró muy seria. Él sonrió.

—Tengo que dejarle, señor Chiba. Hay asuntos que requieren mi atención.

—¿Darién? ¿Está…?

—Adiós, señor Chiba. Lo llamaré dentro de unos días.

—¿Días? —le oyó repetir, pero colgó.

—Vaya —exclamó Darién, y no parecía sarcástico, sino casi admirado—. Le has puesto en su sitio.

—He dicho lo que tenía que decir.

—Y lo que nadie se ha atrevido a decirle antes.

—Me parece que tú has debido decirle cosas mucho menos agradables a lo largo de los años —puntualizó—. No me puedo creer que yo haya sido la primera persona que le lleva la contraria.

—Puede que no, pero sí la primera a la que él ha escuchado.

—No sabemos si me ha escuchado o no —contestó, imaginándose a Mamoru cruzando el césped que separaba la casa de invitados de la mansión principal.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Darién se asomó a la ventana.

—No viene nadie —dijo—. Y no se ve ningún cañón apuntando en nuestra dirección.

Serena sonrió.

—Buenas noticias, supongo.

Las rodillas le temblaban un poco, ahora que la conversación había terminado.

—Entonces, ¿adonde vamos? —preguntó Darién.

—¿Qué?

—Le has dicho que no íbamos a comer aquí. ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

—Ah, sí —sonrió—. No lo sé. Simplemente estoy convencida de que juntaros ahora no iba a servir de nada.

—A mi padre le sacaría de sus casillas —comentó sin importarle.

—Que no es precisamente lo que yo quiero hacer, aunque tú estés acostumbrado a ello —replicó—. De todos modos, tienes razón: tenemos que ir a algún sitio. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo en coche?

Darién sonrió y se estiró sobre las muletas. Debería haber parecido un simple estiramiento tras levantarse de la cama, pero a ella le pareció un gesto muy sexy. Además, había que tener en cuenta que seguía desnudo de cintura para arriba y que el dichoso estiramiento había dejado al descubierto aún más extensión de piel…

—Me encantaría —dijo, y por increíble que pareciera, a Serena le pareció el ronroneo de un gato.

¡Se había enfrentado a su padre por él!

No se lo podía creer. En toda su vida, la única persona que se había interpuesto entre su padre y él había sido su madre.

Como una leona que protegiera a su cría, Atenea Chiba se había enfrentado a su marido sin descanso, rechazando las constantes exigencias de Mamoru para que cambiase de colegio, se mudara a Grecia, estudiase en una universidad determinada, siguiese ciertos cursos, trabajase en la empresa de la familia y se casara con la mujer adecuada.

—¡No puedes vivir la vida de Darién! ¡Déjalo en paz! —le decía una y otra vez.

—¡Tiene que aprender! —replicaba su padre.

—Y aprenderá. Aprenderá todo lo que necesite antes y con tiempo.

La angustia de su madre era tal en aquel punto de la conversación que Darién siempre deseaba irrumpir, echar a su padre y confortarla a ella.

Pero siempre esperaba, impotente y furioso, a que su padre asintiera y dijese con una voz fría y distante:

—Como tú quieras, Atenea.

Y desapareciera una vez más de sus vidas.

Entonces su madre empezaría a dar vueltas por la habitación y diría:

—Es tu padre. Debes respetarlo.

—No puedo respetar a ese hombre.

—Darién… —susurraba, y él se dejaba abrazar. Al principio era tan pequeño que podía apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho, pero al final, apoyaba la barbilla sobre su cabeza, sintiendo a su madre temblar. Después, siempre la misma frase que él nunca entendía—: pobre Mamoru. No puede evitarlo. Lo intenta, pero no lo consigue.

Y no lo entendía porque, bajo su punto de vista, el viejo no lo intentaba. Lo único que hacía era herir a su esposa, una mujer que le había dado todo, tanto su dinero como su absoluta devoción.

El suyo había sido un matrimonio acordado, y Darién lo sabía. Seguramente sería esa la razón de que a su padre no le importase nada. Mamoru se había casado con ella por su dinero, y la mujer que acompañase a ese dinero le importaba un comino. No habían vuelto a vivir juntos desde que él tenía ocho años.

Pero también sabía que, a pesar de la separación, su madre había seguido queriéndolo. Jamás le había permitido que hablase mal de él, y ella nunca lo hacía. Sólo parecía triste. Triste y sola. Y sola murió, a excepción de la compañía de su hijo, cuando le sobrevino un ataque al corazón. Habían pasado seis años.

La muerte de su madre había sido la experiencia más dolorosa para él, aunque debería haber estado preparado para ese momento. Un año antes, supo ya que su corazón estaba enfermo. Ella no había querido decírselo, pero estaba demasiado pálida, demasiado débil como para fingir. Él se había marchado a vivir a Inglaterra, y no la veía con tanta asiduidad como le hubiera gustado, pero a ella no le importaba.

—Tú tienes tu vida —solía decirle—. Tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer.

Ella nunca le había pedido nada, de modo que había sido un golpe volver a casa a visitarla y encontrarla mucho más pálida que de costumbre. Además, se cansaba con una facilidad tremenda. Le había preguntado qué le ocurría, pero ella no había querido decírselo, y él lo había dejado pasar. Quizás era sólo el resultado de una bronquitis que había pasado durante el invierno. Pero al volver a verla un mes más tarde, la había encontrado aún peor.

Entonces fue cuando se lo dijo. Él intentó buscarle el mejor cardiólogo.

—Ya he hecho todo lo posible —le dijo su madre—. No queda nada por intentar.

Nada salvo volver a casa tan a menudo como le era posible. Ese último año, volaba a casa casi todos los fines de semana. El último mes que tuvo de vida, lo pasó con ella.

Mamoru no apareció ni una sola vez, de modo que el supuesto dolor de su padre, que había llorado sobre su tumba, le había parecido tan falso como un duro de hojalata.

—¿Dónde estabas mientras estuvo viva? —le preguntó antes de marcharse del cementerio.

Y si su padre parecía destrozado, no le importó. ¡Su padre era un gran actor! Pero a él no podía engañarle. Él había estado junto a su madre durante veintiséis años, mientras que él estaba en todas partes menos junto a ella.

Y la prueba final había llegado un año más tarde, cuando Mamoru se había casado con una mujer lo bastante joven para ser su hija.

Aun así, tenía que admitir que parecían una familia muy unida los tres: Mamoru, Selene y el pequeño Alexander. Sonreían continuamente y se les veía felices. Un trío perfecto al que pronto se uniría un nuevo bebé.

Darién no podía evitar sentirse furioso al pensar en la felicidad del segundo matrimonio de su padre. Y cuando se encontraba bien consigo mismo, les deseaba todo el bien del mundo. Incluso a veces llegaba a desear que su padre hiciera por Alexander lo que no había hecho por él, porque sería bueno para el niño saber que su padre se preocupaba por él, y no porque pudiera ser bueno para su padre.

Porque el bienestar de su padre le importaba un comino, y no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de actitud porque una niñera se lo dijese, por muy mona que ésta fuera.

Y es que la verdad es que era una monada. Y se había puesto de su lado. Eso sin mencionar su forma de besar.

Salir con ella de paseo iba a ser lo mejor que le ocurriera desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pasear en coche no había sido una idea lo que se dice brillante, porque en los confines de un coche se iba a sentir aún más incómoda.

Pero no tenía otra salida. Si quería hacer bien su trabajo, es decir, conseguir la reconciliación entre Darién y su padre, iba a tener que mantener a Mamoru a distancia.

El único problema era mantener también a Darién a distancia.

Era interesante lo consciente que era en todo momento de él. Sus reacciones no se parecían en nada a las que había experimentado con Seiya y los demás hombres con los que había salido… un grupo no demasiado numeroso, todo había que decirlo.

En cualquier caso, con todos ellos no había tenido ningún problema. Y con Darién lo tenía desde el principio… desde el beso.

Había sido como jugar con fuego. Fascinante. Tentador. Divertido. Peligroso.

Los niños no debían jugar con fuego, pero ella era una adulta y necesitaba saber cómo jugar con fuego, cómo probarlo, cómo controlarlo, cómo avivarlo.

¿Con Darién Chiba? ¡Estaba perdiendo la cabeza!

Estaba esperando junto a la piscina con Selene y Alex cuando él terminó de ducharse y vestirse. Haciendo un esfuerzo, se había vestido con unos pantalones de lana y una camiseta rojo oscuro para hacerle honor a la ocasión. Era la primera vez desde que había vuelto del hospital que se molestaba en ponerse otra cosa que no fuesen unos viejos vaqueros cortados. O una toalla. Recordar el día anterior le hizo sonreír.

Por contradecir a su padre, llevaba años vistiéndose sin cuidado, pero aquella mañana y para la maravillosa niñera que besaba como un ángel y que le había plantado cara a su padre por él, haría un pequeño esfuerzo. Al fin y al cabo, era con su padre con quien estaba molesto, no con ella.

Si Serena se dio cuenta de su elegancia es algo que no podría decir. Estaba hablando con Selene y Darién se paró. Si seguía, tendría que soportar las sonrisas cómplices de Selene y sus estúpidos comentarios, así que apretó los dientes y se preparó para aguantar el encuentro. Al fin y al cabo, no era el peor de los que había soportado ya.

Pero no necesitó hacerlo, porque en cuanto Serena le vio aparecer, se despidió de Selene y corrió a su lado.

Un punto más para la niñera.

—Lo siento —dijo ella—. No pretendía hacerte esperar. Sólo quería ver qué tal va Selene con su embarazo.

Ella también se había vestido para la ocasión con unos pantalones finos y una camisa azul turquesa de escote a la caja. No era el atuendo de bibliotecaria que llevaba el día anterior, pero tampoco era una indumentaria precisamente sexy. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios llamaba tan poderosamente su atención?

Estudió su pelo, que llevaba recogido en una coleta en la base del cuello. A pesar de llevarlo sujeto, se movía con el viento. ¿Se «soltaría» ella también? ¿Se soltaría el pelo para él?

A simple vista no lo parecía, pero Dios, besaba como si quisiera hacerlo.

Recordando, Darién avanzó cojeando hacia el garaje y Serena caminó a su lado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó, presintiendo que algo le preocupaba.

—¿Por qué no te lo sueltas?

—¿Cómo? —parpadeó.

—El pelo. No le gusta estar atrapado.

Ella sonrió.

—Ya. Y te lo ha dicho a ti, ¿no?

—Sí. Mira —dijo, y soltó el pasador que lo sujetaba.

—¡Darién!

Serena le arrebató el pasador, y él se lo devolvió; estaba mucho más interesado en pasar una mano por su pelo. Brillaba al sol con un intenso color dorado. Era suave y tenía peso, tal y como él se había imaginado. Darién sonrió.

—No —le dijo ella, apartándole la mano.

—¿No?

Intentó volver a tocarlo, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—No —repitió—. No puedes hacer eso.

—Pues acabo de hacerlo.

—Pero yo no quería.

—Tú también querías —contestó, mirándola a los ojos, y Serena enrojeció ligeramente.

—No.

Darién siguió mirándola y Serena vaciló.

—¿Una niñera nunca miente? —bromeó él, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Intento no hacerlo —contestó, manteniendo baja la mirada.

Le recordaba a María, la postulante de _Sonrisas y Lágrimas_, película que su madre le había llevado a ver cuando era pequeño.

Hubiera querido discutir con ella, decirle que era sólo una broma, que no era más que un juego entre hombre y mujer, un juego que les llevaría exactamente a donde ambos querían estar. Y que no era lo mismo que tirarla sobre la hierba. No era como si la hubiese besado a plena luz del sol, delante de…

Entonces recordó. Recordó el día anterior. Selene y todas sus amigas estaban en la piscina y él había salido a abrir llevando puesto tan sólo una toalla. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la había besado. Apasionadamente. Posesivamente.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, ella seguía inmóvil y con la mirada baja.

—Date la vuelta —suspiró.

—¿Qué?

Darién la tomó suavemente por un hombro y le hizo darse la vuelta. Luego, apoyándose pesadamente en las muletas, volvió a tocar esa mata de pelo color oro. Como estaba revuelto, lo peinó un instante con los dedos, y al final, aunque a regañadientes, volvió a colocarle el pasador.

—Ya está.

Serena se volvió y la sonrisa que le dedicó casi mereció la pena.

—Gracias, Darién.

Volvía a parecer María la monja, y él cerró los ojos.

«Ay, Serena Tsukino, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?»


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Serenano sabía qué habría hecho si no le hubiera devuelto el pasador. Una cosa era trazar la línea para un niño de cuatro años, y otra muy distinta ponerle límites a un hombre como Darién. La única forma de hacerlo era apelando al respeto, y se temía que para eso era demasiado pronto. Además, según Mamoru, Darién no sabía nada de respeto.

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué se lo habría devuelto?

Darién presionó el control remoto de la puerta del garaje cuando se acercaban al edificio.

—Ya que vas a conducir, elige tú —dijo.

Serena tragó saliva. Al igual que el propio Darién, no estaba acostumbrada a algo así. Cuatro coches, brillantes, grandes y peligrosos unos, pequeños y letales otros. Y todos ellos costaban mucho más de lo que ella ganaba en todo un año de trabajo.

—¿Y qué tal si nos llevamos el mío? Lo conozco mejor.

Darién sonrió.

—Los principios son los mismos, independientemente del coche.

—No creo que…

—Tú querrás que sea valiente y que crezca sin temor a probar cosas nuevas, ¿no? —preguntó, desafiándola.

—Eso son tonterías.

—Supongo que no les dices eso a todos tus niños, ¿no? Además, yo confío en ti.

Serena sabía que estaba entre la espada y la pared y suspirando, asintió. Tenía que intentarlo.

Darién sonrió.

—Bueno, ¿cuál eliges? ¿Nuevo y seguro? ¿Nuevo y aburrido? ¿Nuevo y rápido o… —entonces la llevó junto a un Jaguar verde caza, bajo y descapotable—…antiguo, rápido y con una clase de mil demonios?

Estaba claro cuál quería que eligiese.

Serena nunca había conducido un coche como aquel. El suyo era un pequeño utilitario con siete años, y tras mirarlo brevemente con tristeza, inspiró profundamente.

—Antiguo, rápido y con una clase de mil demonios.

No conducía como María la monja.

Bueno, al principio había ido despacio, casi a la misma velocidad con que avanzaría un barco en encalmada, pero al llegar a la carretera, poco a poco, había ido pisando el acelerador. En cuestión de minutos, Darién tuvo la sensación de acabar de salir de una prisión.

Por primera vez desde el accidente, pudo respirar.

Desde su confinamiento en la casita de invitados, no había intentado acercarse a la piscina ni a la playa. Salir podía significar volver a enfrentarse con Mamoru, y la cabeza ya le dolía lo bastante por sí sola, así que había decidido no salir. Tenía mucho en qué ocuparse, aunque su padre no se lo creyera, pero hasta aquel momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba salir.

El tráfico era escaso a mitad de semana, y a medida que avanzaban en dirección a Montauk, disminuía aún más. Suspiró profundamente y se volvió a mirar a Serena.

Sonreía, y estaba más relajada que al principio.

—¿Qué tal vas?

Serenase echó a reír.

—Como si tuviera cien caballos salvajes sujetos con una rienda muy fina.

—Doscientos sesenta y cinco, para ser exactos.

—Dios mío —se horrorizó.

—Te sentirás mejor si formas parte de los elementos. Para en el arcén.

—¿Qué?

—Que pares un momento.

Había una zona de gravilla al lado de la carretera y cuando Serena paró, Darién salió del coche. No era fácil, así que masculló un juramento entre dientes ante la dificultad. Cuando por fin salió, comenzó a bajar la capota.

—¿Qué haces?

—Ponerte en los elementos.

—Yo no…

—Te encantará —dijo, y la animó con una sonrisa.

Serenase bajó con los brazos en jarras.

—Si me opongo, me dirás que debería darte ejemplo para que estés dispuesto a probar nuevas experiencias, ¿verdad?

Darién sonrió aún más.

—Veo que estás empezando a comprender. Anda, ayúdame con esto.

En cuestión de segundos, tenían la capota bajada.

—Ahora lo sentirás más.

—Literalmente —protestó.

Volvieron a ponerse en marcha despacio, y en cuestión de pocos kilómetros se encontró levantando la cara hacia el sol y dejando que el viento la acariciase.

—Genial, ¿no? —gritó él por encima del ruido.

—Fantástico —respondió con una brillante sonrisa.

Darién estiró el brazo por encima del respaldo de su asiento, y su pelo color oro cayó sobre su mano.

—Es increíble lo de las nuevas sensaciones, ¿no te parece? —comentó, enredando en él los dedos.

Serena se volvió y le sacó la lengua.

«Estupendo. Menudo ejemplo le estás dando», se reprendió. «Sácale la lengua y ponte a su nivel».

Pero es que le era imposible mantener una actitud severa. Estaba disfrutando demasiado.

Mamoru se tiraría de los pelos. ¡Pensaría que se había pasado al enemigo!

Pero no era verdad. No había perdido el control. Y si Mamoru le preguntaba, podía decirle que simplemente estaba intentando ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de Darién. Siempre ayudaba intentar ponerse en la piel del niño. Si veía la vida con los ojos de un niño, sabía mejor cómo ayudarle a enfrentarse a ella.

Pero claro, no sabía si lo mismo podía aplicarse a un adulto de treinta y dos años de edad… y, pasara lo que pasase, el Jaguar estaba siendo una experiencia maravillosa.

Había pensado llegar sólo hasta Amagansett y dar la vuelta, pero cuando estuvieron allí, no tuvo ganas de parar, así que sólo lo hizo cuando casi se quedaron sin carretera.

—¿Quieres que volvamos, o prefieres parar a comer algo?

—Me apetece comer algo, sí —contestó Darién, sin dejar de sonreír.

Era una experiencia embriagadora mirarlo. Incluso con las consecuencias del accidente aún patentes en su cara, resultaba vibrante, lleno de vida… y todavía más peligroso que el Jaguar.

Darién le indicó un pequeño café cerca de la playa. Quedaba apartado de la zona más turística, de modo que no estaba lleno.

—¡Hola, Darién, tesoro! —exclamó la camarera, una mujer de unos cincuenta años, que se acercó rápidamente a ellos, exudando preocupación maternal—. Nos hemos enterado de lo del accidente. ¿Qué pasó?

—Un pequeño encontronazo con un árbol —contestó Darién.

—¿De verdad? —la mujer parecía preocupada de verdad—. Vimos una fotografía en el periódico, y el coche estaba hecho una pena. Ven, siéntate aquí. ¡Taiki, Darién ha venido! —gritó en dirección hacia la cocina.

Un hombre de alrededor también de cincuenta años, vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, asomó la cabeza.

—¡Hombre, Darién! ¿Cómo estás?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Mejor. Ya estoy casi bien.

El hombre lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Pues cualquiera lo diría —entonces miró a Serena y sonrió—. Bueno, aunque con esa compañía, no me extrañaría que te recuperases ya mismo.

—Es una amiga de mi padre.

Taiki se echó a reír.

—Sí, claro. Lo dices para que Eimi no se ponga celosa.

Eimi debía ser la camarera. Era unos veinte años mayor que Darién, pero era evidente que le encontraba tan atractivo como ella, lo cual no le sorprendía. Darién Chiba era de esa clase de hombres que gustan a cualquier mujer. ¿Y sus besos? ¿En todas causarían el mismo efecto que en ella?

—Siéntate, amiga del padre de Darién—dijo Taiki—. ¿Qué vais a tomar?

Serena miró a su alrededor. No había menú. Sólo los platos escritos en una pizarra negra.

—¿Qué me recomiendas? —le preguntó a Darién.

—Pescado. Es muy fresco.

—Entonces, un sándwich de bacalao. Y un té helado.

—Lo mismo para mí —dijo Darién—, pero con una cerveza.

—Muy bien —contestó Eimi—. ¿Queréis sentaros aquí fuera?

Había un patio con media docena de mesas, protegidas de la brisa marina, y Darién miró a Serena.

—Fuera, por favor.

Serena se sentó a una mesa que miraba hacia el mar. Había otras dos parejas y una familia, charlando, riendo y comiendo. Un par de niños jugaban con unas patatas fritas y un perro sentado al otro lado del patio miraba esperanzado a quienes comían.

Darién se acomodó con cuidado, y dejó las muletas apoyadas en la barandilla.

—Qué lugar tan agradable —comentó Serena.

—Sí que lo es.

—Hay un sitio parecido a este cerca de la casa de mis tías en Orient Point.

—¿Creciste por aquí?

—En la zona norte.

—Yo también. La mayor parte del tiempo, al menos. Mi madre vivía cerca de Greenport.

Serena sabía que muchas familias greco americanas tenían casas de verano en esa zona de Long Island, pero no esperaba que la familia de Darién la tuviera. Se imaginaba que volverían a Grecia cuando no estuvieran en Nueva York.

—¿Tu madre era norteamericana?

—No. Griega.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—Porque mi padre es de aquí, y aunque él no venía nunca a casa, ella no quería dejarle, Dios sabe por qué —añadió con aspereza.

En aquellas palabras había al menos media docena de minas, y Serena lo sabía, de modo que eligió las palabras con cuidado.

—¿Tus padres no estaban… juntos?

—¿Quieres decir que el viejo no te ha dicho que dejó plantada a mi madre?

—Tenía entendido que había muerto.

—Hace seis años, pero la dejó mucho antes.

¿Mucho antes?

—¿Cuántos años tenías tú cuando ocurrió?

—Ocho.

Lo bastante mayor para echarle de menos terriblemente. Su propio padre había muerto cuando ella tenía pocos años, y había sido un golpe terrible, así que aún tenía que ser peor perderle sabiendo que está vivo.

Empezaba a comprender la mala relación entre Mamoru Chiba y su hijo.

—¿Te quedaste con tu madre?

—Sí —un músculo le tembló en la mejilla y miró hacia otro lado, hacia el perro. Chasqueó los dedos y el animal acudió. Darién le rascó detrás de las orejas y no volvió a mirar a Serena—. ¿Y tú? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo es que has terminado trabajando para mi padre?

—Tu padre leyó sobre mí en una revista —le daba un poco de vergüenza hablar de ello, porque había sido un poco exagerado—. El escritor me hacía parecer la panacea para los padres con problemas.

—¿Y lo eres?

Entonces la miró, y lo penetrante de sus ojos le resultó aún más inquietante que la pregunta.

—Lo intento, y en la mayoría de los casos, lo consigo.

—¿Crees que lo vas a conseguir conmigo?

—Voy a intentarlo.

—Una pérdida de tiempo.

—No puedes saberlo.

—Lo sé. Mi padre y yo hemos pasado demasiados años en caminos distintos como para poder arreglar ahora las cosas.

—Pero…

—Es imposible. Y dentro de una semana me quitarán la escayola y me marcharé.

—¿Una semana?

¿Cómo demonios iba a conseguir nada en tan poco tiempo?

—Eso es. Tengo sitios a donde ir, gente a la que ver, y ningún interés por quedarme aquí.

Eimi, la camarera, apareció justo en aquel instante.

—Rey me preguntó por ti el otro día, Darién —le dijo mientras dejaba los platos.

—¿Qué tal está? Dile hola de mi parte —tomó un bocado de su sándwich—. Dile que la echo de menos.

—Y Lita. Ya sabes que te seguiría a la luna.

Darién sonrió.

—A Lita también.

Cuando Eimi se marchó, Serena se quedó mirándolo pensativa.

—Muchas mujeres y tan poco tiempo, ¿no?

Darién le dedicó una de sus sonrisas.

—Algo así.

Serena no podía creerse que estuviera sintiendo una punzada de algo que debía ser posesividad… o celos.

No, imposible.

¡Pero si ni siquiera lo conocía! Sólo porque reaccionase ante él sexualmente, no tenía derecho a sentir celos de su interés en otras mujeres.

Y como si el recuerdo del expediente que Mamoru le había entregado, junto con las referencias de Eimi no fuesen suficiente, diez minutos más tarde la mencionada Lita apareció en persona.

Por supuesto Serena no sabía que era Lita cuando una mujer de alrededor de veinte años, pelo castaño y facciones armoniosas, gritó:

—¡Darién!

Y casi saltó por encima de la barandilla para acercarse a él.

—¡Eh, Lita! ¿Cómo estás?

No se levantó. Sólo le ofreció la mano.

—Darién y, cariño. Qué mala cara tienes. ¡Y la pierna! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Le contestó casi igual que había hecho antes con la camarera, y Serena tuvo que reconocer que podría haberse aprovechado de la compasión que habría despertado en ellas.

—No es nada. Estoy bien.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes por mí —insistió.

—Es que no puedo evitarlo. Me importas.

Y lo miró con igual parte de posesividad y adoración.

—¿Quién es esta chica? —le preguntó a Darién.

—Una amiga.

Serena reparó en que, en aquella ocasión, no había añadido «de mi padre». ¿La estaría utilizando como pantalla? Interesante.

—Serena Tsukino —dijo, presentándolas—. Lita Kino.

—Hola —dijo Serena, tendiéndole la mano.

Lita asintió.

—Hola —dijo, y se volvió a Darién—. ¿Por qué no me has llamado? Habría ido a verte.

—No permitían visitas en el hospital.

—¿Y después?

—Estoy en casa de mi padre.

—Habría ido allí.

Darién prefirió cambiar de tema y le preguntó por sus hermanos y sus padres. Lita le contestó, pero a cada ocasión aprovechaba para insistir en visitarle.

Él no la animó, pero tampoco la rechazó. Era un maestro tratando con mujeres.

Para cuando se marchó diez minutos más tarde, convocada por el claxon del coche de su hermano, estaba convencida de que había sido idea suya el no ir a ver a Darién.

—Te cansaría mucho —dijo, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda—. Pero en cuanto te encuentres mejor, ¿me llamarás?

—Por supuesto.

—Te veré pronto, entonces.

Darién sonrió.

—Muy pronto.

—Encantada de conocerte —dijo Serena, aunque estaba segura de que Lita ni se acordaba de su presencia.

—Ah. Sí, yo también —dijo—. Cuídate, Darién y.

Y tras revolverle el pelo, se marchó a todo correr.

—¿Darién y?

Darién sonrió de medio lado.

—Hace muchísimo tiempo que nos conocemos.

—Entonces, has debido cambiarle los pañales.

—¿Estás celosa?

Serena enrojeció.

—Difícilmente.

Darién sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

—Es una niña encantadora.

—Estoy segura de que a ella no le gustaría nada oírte decir eso. Ella quiere importarte.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Y me importa.

—Pero no de la forma que a ella le gustaría.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me la quite de encima con cajas destempladas?

—No quería decir eso —dijo Serena rápidamente—. La verdad es que creo que has manejado muy bien la situación.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿El certificado de _Buen Comportamiento_ de Serena Tsukino? No me digas que he hecho algo bien.

—Estoy segura de que haces muchas cosas bien —dijo Serena—. Es más, no creo que todas esas cosas que publican en la prensa…

No continuó. Se sentía avergonzada.

—Vaya, así que has estado investigando, ¿eh? ¿Lo has hecho tú sola, o te ha facilitado la información el viejo?

—Me lo dio tu padre —dijo tras pensárselo un momento—. No lo he leído.

—Pues hazlo, no te cohíbas.

—No quiero leerlo.

Él se la quedó mirando con dureza e incredulidad. Después se levantó y dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa.

—Vámonos.

Serena le siguió en silencio, preguntándose qué había hecho y qué debería haber hecho.

Estaba de pie junto al coche, esperando que ella abriera puesto que tenía las llaves, y Serena se acercó primero a su puerta, pero él, en lugar de apartarse, tiró de ella.

—¡Darién! —exclamó.

—Tú lo quieres —dijo—. ¡Has estado pidiéndomelo!

Y la besó.

Pero ¿en qué demonios había estado pensado? ¿Cómo habría llegado a imaginarse ni por un momento que iba a poder controlar lo que ocurriera en cuanto él la besara?

Era imposible. Tan claro y simple como eso.

Un roce, un sabor, y todo el buen sentido y las mejores intenciones se esfumaban de su cabeza.

Y de no haber sido porque de pronto recordó a Eimi, a Lita, a Rey, a Esmeralda y Dios sabe cuántas más, quién sabe lo que podría haber ocurrido.

Volvieron a casa en silencio. Serena aparcó el coche en el garaje y le devolvió las llaves sin decir una palabra. Tampoco lo miró a los ojos. No podía.

Entró rápidamente en la casa y se encerró en su habitación.

¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir a aquella situación? ¡Niñera de un mujeriego de treinta y dos años?

«¡Estás loca, Serena!»

Lo primero que vio fue el expediente que Mamoru le había dado. No debía leerlo. No debía ver nada que pudiese alterar su visión. No era profesional.

Y besarlo, ¿lo era?

El teléfono sonó en aquel momento y contestó.

Pero Darién también. Era Esmeralda de nuevo.

—Espero no pillarte durmiendo esta vez —dijo, riéndose.

Serena colgó y abrió el expediente. Los artículos le decían todo lo que ella sabía ya: que Darién Chiba era un playboy irresponsable y vacío.

Era la única cosa en que nueve de cada diez periodistas de revistas del corazón estaban de acuerdo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Serena no tenía costumbre de leer prensa del corazón, pero estaba convencida de que se le podía dar bastante poco crédito. Aun así, si la décima parte de lo que había leído era verídico, Darién Chiba era uno de los hombres más sexys del mundo… con un apetito insaciable por las mujeres más atractivas del mundo.

No parecía haber una sola actriz o modelo de menos de cuarenta años con la que no hubiera tenido una aventura. Y si esas mujeres eran sobre las que merecía la pena escribir en una revista, ¿con cuántas se habría acostado de las que nadie sabía nada?

Dios del cielo…

Leyó hasta bien entrada la noche, y al final cerró el expediente a medio terminar, apagó la luz y se decidió a no pensar en ello… a no pensar en él.

No pensó, pero en cuanto se quedó dormida, soñó con él. Debió despertarse media docena de veces durante la noche mientras soñaba con Darién besando, acariciando o haciendo el amor con las mujeres más guapas.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó cansada y de mal humor, lo cual era comprensible. ¡Jamás había tenido sueños como aquellos mientras trabajaba en otras casas como niñera!

Intentó convencerse de que aquellos artículos no eran más que pura exageración destinada a incrementar las ventas, pero es que Darién parecía decidido a demostrarle lo contrario porque durante los días que siguieron, pareció disfrutar manteniendo conversaciones, y no precisamente en voz baja, con un interminable rosario de mujeres, entre las que estaba, por supuesto, la impredecible Esmeralda, que llamaba a cualquier hora del día o de la noche.

A veces parecía tomar notas, aunque ni su tono de voz ni las palabras que empleaba pertenecían precisamente a la jerga de los negocios. Además, según la prensa, no tenía empleo y se limitaba a vivir de las rentas.

En fin, que no parecía capaz de nada que no fuesen seductoras llamadas de teléfono e interminables juegos de ordenador. Cada vez que desaparecía en su habitación, hablando con Esmeralda o con cualquier otra de las mujeres de su vida, terminaba sentado en la cama con el ordenador portátil.

Y no es que a ella le importara. Por supuesto que no. Para ella él no era más que una evidencia, la prueba viviente de que era capaz de experimentar pasión.

—Qué existencia más productiva —le pinchó un día, al llevarle la comida.

—¿Mm?

Él la miró distraído y luego se frotó entre los ojos.

—Un hombre tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer —dijo con ironía.

Y una mujer, ella, sólo tenía que sobrevivir. Y una vez se hubiera marchado y estuviera libre de los hombres de la familia Chiba, podría buscar un hombre con el que vivir su recién descubierta pasión.

Mientras tanto, lo que debía hacer era encontrar alguna clase de relación entre Darién y su padre.

—Habla con él —le dijo—. Intenta escucharle.

Pero Darién no quería ni hablar, ni escucharla a ella o a su padre.

—No me interesa —dijo, dándole la espalda.

—Sí que te interesa —le contradijo.

Había visto con qué cara miraba hacia la casa principal, sobre todo cuando Mamoru estaba en la piscina con su mujer y su hijo.

Pero «déjame en paz», o «me duele la cabeza» eran las únicas respuestas que obtenía de él cada vez que sacaba el tema.

Quizás los dolores de cabeza desaparecieran si Esmeralda dejase de llamar a media noche.

—¿Es que esa mujer no duerme nunca? —protestó tras cuatro días de despertarse a las tres de la mañana con su llamada.

Con los ojos cansados y doliéndole la pierna o la cabeza quizás, Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Me necesita —dijo sin más.

Pero cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono, era alguien a quien Darién llamaba Briana y que tenía un tono de voz tan seductor que le recordó a Serena la clase de hombre que era. Y Darién, con el auricular entre el hombro y el oído, desapareció en su habitación.

Debería alegrarse. Al fin y al cabo, no podía comprender cómo había llegado a pensar que podía interesarle un hombre como él, cuyo listín telefónico debía tener el grosor del de Manhattan.

—¿Sales en alguna ocasión dos veces con la misma chica? —le preguntó a la noche siguiente. No quería aparentar interés, pero formuló la pregunta casi antes de darse cuenta.

Él se recostó en la silla y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más sexys, aunque seguía teniendo los ojos enrojecidos por haber estado despierto casi toda la noche, y su continuo frotar de sienes indicaba otro dolor de cabeza.

—Si merecen la pena —contestó.

—¿Es esa tu forma de encontrar la mujer perfecta con la que mantener una unión estable?

Sabía que su tono estaba siendo áspero, pero no parecía poder evitarlo.

—No pienso mantener una unión estable nunca.

Su voz había dejado de ser seductora.

Menuda sorpresa.

—¿Demasiadas mujeres en el mundo para limitarte a una sola?

—Exacto. Y ahora tengo que llamar a una —dijo, y se levantó de la silla.

—Es un poco temprano para Esmeralda, ¿no? —le dijo cuando entraba ya en su dormitorio.

—Es Briana —contestó sin volverse, y en tono burlón, añadió—: ¿es que llevas la cuenta?

Cuando el teléfono sonó poco después de las tres, Serena lo ignoró. Sabía quién era, y no tenía ningún deseo de volver a oír su vocecita, así que se dio la vuelta en la cama y le pegó un empujón a la almohada.

«Espero que tengas el mayor dolor de cabeza de tu vida», le deseó en silencio.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. «Tómate tu tiempo. ¿Por qué no?»

Al tercer timbrazo, se tapó la cabeza con la almohada y les dedicó unos cuantos piropos a él y a la insomne de Esmeralda.

Por fin, y tras cinco timbrazos, contestó. «Ya era hora», pensó, y volvió a sacar la cabeza de debajo de la almohada, apartando de su pensamiento la imagen de un Darién desnudo hablando por teléfono con otra mujer.

Alguien llamó a su puerta.

Desorientada, creyó haberlo imaginado y se dio la vuelta. Entonces volvieron a llamar.

—¿Serena?

La puerta se abrió y Darién asomó la cabeza.

—¿Quieres hacerme un favor?

Tenía la voz áspera y debía estar sintiendo dolor.

Serena se levantó inmediatamente y se acercó a él poniéndose la bata.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Sólo me duele la cabeza.

—Una vez más —masculló.

—Se me pasará. Pero necesito leer unas cifras y no consigo enfocar la vista.

—¿Cifras?

¿Acaso se dedicaban a resolver problemas de matemáticas en mitad de la noche? ¿No sería mejor contar ovejas?

—¿Me ayudas o no? —insistió con impaciencia.

—Vamos.

Para cuando llegó a la habitación, él ya se había tumbado sobre la cama y se tapaba los ojos con un brazo. Junto a él estaban el teléfono y el ordenador.

Darién hizo un gesto con la otra mano hacia el ordenador.

—Lee las cifras de la pantalla al teléfono.

¿Al teléfono? ¿Esmeralda quería que ella le leyera unos números? ¿Qué estaban haciendo: comparando sus puntuaciones de algún juego?

—Siéntate, Serena—murmuró, y tiró de su brazo.

Serena se sentó, pero alejada de él. Entonces miró a la pantalla. Había una fila de números, pero para ella no tenía sentido.

—¿Hola? —dijo al teléfono.

—Hola —una voz masculina con acento británico la sorprendió—. Soy Brian Jenkin. Imagino que Darién debe estar destrozado, y no es de extrañar, porque está trabajando una barbaridad. ¿Sería tan amable de leerme las especificaciones, por favor?

¿Trabajando una barbaridad, Darién?

Lo miró con curiosidad, pero él seguía con los ojos tapados, y Brian… ¿Briana? No, no podía ser.

—Eh… sí —farfulló, mirando de nuevo a la pantalla y empezó a leer.

M equivalía a un número, y otras letras a otros números. La palabra «volumen» aparecía con asiduidad. Para ella no tenía sentido, pero pareció satisfacer a Brian Jenkin.

—Estupendo. Dile que hablaré con Black y veremos si esto marcha. Bueno, si navega sería mejor —dijo Brian alegremente—. ¿Quiere hablar Darién con Black?

Serena le hizo la pregunta.

—No —contestó él.

—Lo he oído. Bueno, eso es todo. Dile que lo llamaré en cuanto hable con Black. Muchas gracias.

Y colgó.

Serena se quedó mirando el auricular y con la sensación de estar flotando en medio del mar. Miró primero a la pantalla y después a Darién. Recordó el montón de llamadas, las conversaciones a media noche y todo lo demás.

—Dice que te llamará después de hablar con Black —dijo, tras inspirar profundamente.

—Gracias —masculló él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con esto?

Darién se humedeció los labios.

—Unas cuantas horas —dijo. Su voz era apenas un susurro.

—No me refiero al dolor de cabeza.

Pero Darién no contestó.

—¿Quién es Esmeralda?

Darién suspiró.

—Mi secretaria.

—¿Y quién es Brian?

—Un amigo.

—Y un socio de negocios —añadió ella.

Darién volvió a suspirar.

—También.

—Así que lo de playboy es una comedia.

No era una pregunta.

Darién se quitó el brazo y abrió los ojos.

—No lo es.

—Supongo que en parte no. No podrías haber convencido a la prensa de todo el mundo para que te sacaran fotografías por todas partes con las mujeres más guapas del planeta. Pero detrás de todo eso, hay algo más.

—Yo nunca he dicho que no lo hubiera.

—Pero has hecho todo lo posible por dar esa impresión.

—Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo.

—¿Y de tu padre tampoco?

—¡Aún menos! —exclamó, y se incorporó apoyándose en los codos—. A él yo siempre le he importado un comino. ¡Sólo quiere que haga lo que él quiere que haga!

—¿Y qué es lo que haces en realidad?

Hubo una pausa.

—Diseño veleros. Y barcos en general.

Serena abrió unos ojos como platos.

—¿Eso era lo que le he estado leyendo a Brian?

—Eran unas dimensiones que teníamos que recalcular. Brian es el coordinador con el astillero. Están en Cornwall. Nuestra base está allí.

—¿Por eso las llamadas a las tres de la mañana?

Darién hizo una mueca.

—Son las ocho en Cornwall. Él trabaja con el horario de allí… y yo también cuando es necesario.

—¿Es un negocio… importante?

—Sí.

No sabía por qué, pero no le sorprendía que lo fuese.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo con él?

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que quieres referencias? ¿Quieres que te diseñe un barco? Me temo que estoy fuera de tu alcance.

—Sin duda. Pero siento curiosidad: ¿por qué te empeñas en mantener oculta una carrera perfectamente respetable?

Dariéna pretó los dientes.

—Porque así es como lo quiero.

—Quieres que piensen que eres un playboy.

—Yo nunca he dicho que lo sea.

—Pero…

—Y no vas a hablarle al viejo de esto.

—Pero él…

—¡No! —tanto le apretó la muñeca que creyó que le había cortado la circulación. Flexionó los dedos para asegurarse, y sólo entonces se dio él cuenta de la presión que estaba ejerciendo—. Lo siento, pero no quiero que se lo digas —repitió con los ojos llenos de dolor.

Serena asintió solemnemente.

—No lo haré.

Darién volvió a recostarse y cerró los ojos. Parecía respirar algo más tranquilo.

—¿Eres ingeniero naval? —le preguntó tras un momento—. ¿Cómo te decidiste por algo así? No es una profesión corriente.

—Siempre he tenido relación con los barcos. Va con los genes, supongo —hizo una mueca llena de amargura—. Los hombres de la familia Chiba siempre han tenido que ver con barcos de una forma o de otra, desde tiempo inmemorial. Tenía un barco cuando era pequeño. Navegar fue mi… salvación —su expresión se relajó un poco—. Me gustaba dibujarlos y diseñarlos, además de navegar con ellos —se encogió de hombros—. Nadie intentó decirme cómo tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Nadie como Mamoru?

—No dejaba de decirme qué tenía que hacer. Quería que lo hiciese todo a su manera. Que trabajase en su empresa. Que estudiase lo que él me dijera.

Y él no lo habría aceptado nunca. Un chico como Darién, a quien su padre había abandonado, jamás respetaría a ese padre lo bastante como para hacer lo que le pidiera.

—«Ve a Grecia», me decía —continuó—. O «ve a Harvard. Aprende como lo han hecho los demás hombres de la familia». Pero eso a mí no me interesaba. No quería ir ni a Grecia ni a Harvard, sino a Glasgow.

—¿Escocia?

—Allí me enseñaron lo que yo quería saber.

—Arquitectura naval.

—Sí. Pero él no lo sabe. Nunca me preguntó qué había estado haciendo allí. Se limitó a decirme que si no hacía lo que él quería, no pensaba pagar las facturas. Que, por él, podía tirar mi vida por la borda si quería —abrió los ojos y volvió a mirarla—. Y quiero que siga pensando que eso es lo que he hecho.

Y Serena supo que esa era la única razón por la que mantenía la fachada de playboy en pie.

Si Mamoru no se preocupaba lo bastante por saber quién era su hijo, si sólo pensaba en él como en una extensión de sí mismo, Darién solucionaría el problema a su manera. Típico, por otro lado, de la familia Chiba: «deja que mi padre piense que estoy malgastando mi vida. Déjale tener miedo. Déjale comerse las uñas. Si él no me quiere, yo tampoco tengo por qué quererlo».

—¿Y eso es todo?

—Más o menos. Me pidió que fuera a trabajar para él durante el verano. Para conocer el negocio, no porque quisiera tenerme cerca, por supuesto. Fui, aunque no quería hacerlo, porque mi madre me lo pidió. «Así os conoceréis mejor», decía —Darién sonrió con amargura—. No lo vi ni una sola vez. Me metió en un apestoso almacén de Atenas durante un año y después me mandó a un cuchitril de un edificio de oficinas en el Bronx. Allí pasaba ocho horas al día rellenando formularios. Al año siguiente tuve la oportunidad de trabajar en un proyecto de diseño. Yo quería hacerlo, pero él me dijo algo como que yo sólo quería jugar.

Le vio apretar los puños y después obligarse a abrirlos.

—Y entonces fue cuando decidiste dejar que pensara lo que quisiera.

—Ya lo pensaba entonces. Siempre lo ha hecho —cerró los ojos y suspiró—. Ahora ya lo sabes todo.

Serena se quedó sentada en silencio, estudiando a aquel hombre tan complejo que estaba tumbado tan cerca de ella. Veía en él al playboy, al diseñador inteligente, al niño herido. Todos estaban allí, mezclados y convertidos en un hombre duro.

—Ahora lo sé todo.

Y ella también suspiró.

Había descubierto sus cartas.

Ese fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo al abrir los ojos y ver el ordenador de nuevo sobre la mesa y no en la cama, que era donde había estado la mayor parte del tiempo durante las últimas semanas.

Suspiró y se frotó los ojos. Habían sido precisamente ellos, los ojos, quienes le habían traicionado. Tantas horas con la vista fija en la pantalla del ordenador le había producido exactamente lo que el médico le había dicho que ocurriría:

—El cansancio y el estrés son los que te provocan los dolores de cabeza —le dijo en la última visita—. Descansa un poco.

Pero no podía descansar habiendo cosas por hacer.

Precisamente por eso había acudido a Serena. Porque no podía esperar unas cuantas horas hasta que la vista se le aclarase para leerle aquellas cifras a Brian.

Muy bien. Y ahora, ¿qué?

Pues no tenía ni idea. Esperaba que no le contase nada de todo aquello a su padre, aunque tampoco le importaba demasiado que lo hiciera. El placer de convencer a su padre de que su primogénito no era el mujeriego vago que él creía, era algo a lo que había renunciado hacía ya tiempo.

Mantener la fachada era ya una cuestión de principios.

El teléfono sonó, y se dio cuenta, que también estaba lejos de su alcance. Suspiró e intentó alcanzarlo, pero dejó de sonar casi inmediatamente. Serenaparecía hablar en el salón.

¿Con Mamoru?

Quizás. No le importaba.

¿Con sus tías? Probablemente. ¿Cómo serían? Unos días antes, Serena le había contado que habían sido ellas quienes la habían criado tras la muerte de sus padres. Eso explicaba sus aires de religiosa. Le había dicho precisamente eso por el placer de verla enrojecer.

—También he tenido otras influencias en mi vida —había protestado ella—. Mi tío Artemis era profesor de baile, y todo un galán. Aunque no tan eficiente como tú, claro.

¿Qué pensaría ahora de su eficiencia? Sabía quién era Esmeralda. Sabía también que todas esas llamadas de Briana eran, en realidad, llamadas de Brian. También lo habían llamado mujeres, claro: Lita lo había llamado, y también su hermana, Rey. Pero no tantas como él había hecho parecer. Les había sacado el máximo partido, asegurándose de que Serena le oyera.

En aquel momento, llamaron suavemente a la puerta. Serena se asomó.

—Ah, estás despierto. Bien. Brian está al teléfono. Quiere que sepas que Black está muy contento —un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Por ahora —añadió.

Darién sintió una extraña tranquilidad, no sólo por haber satisfecho a Black, aunque eso merecía la pena celebrarlo, sino porque Serena lo sabía. Pensaba que iba a lamentarlo, y, sin embargo, lo que sentía era alivio.

Estaba perdida. Completamente.

Habría sido mucho más fácil si siguiera siendo el mujeriego que le creía antes. Tenía sentido luchar contra la atracción que sentía por él creyéndole con una mujer en cada puerto. No había sido fácil resistirse al encanto de Darién Chiba, pero sí al menos más fácil de lo que lo era en aquel momento.

El problema era el siguiente: ¿Por qué Darién la había besado junto al coche de camino a Montauk?

Allí no había fotógrafos. Allí no había periodistas. Ni siquiera un testigo interesado. Había ocurrido sólo entre ellos dos.

Ella y… ¿qué Darién?

Intentó convencerse de que no importaba. Fuera el Darién que fuese, no podía manejarle. No «quería» manejarle. Era su pasión lo que necesitaba desarrollar y controlar… no el hombre que la había inspirado. La pasión era algo controlable.

Al menos eso se decía a sí misma. Eso esperaba.

Debería haber huido.

No tenía ni una sola oportunidad.

Recibió la llamada de Brian y aceptó sus felicitaciones… como si ella tuviera algo que ver con el éxito, aparte de leer los números de la pantalla.

Darién se había quedado dormido poco después de hablar con Brian. Le había dado un analgésico, e intentó aliviarle la tensión con un suave masaje en las sienes y en la nuca.

No sabía si le estaba sirviendo de algo, pero cuando dejó de hacerlo poco antes de que se durmiera, él murmuró:

—No te pares.

Así que ella había vuelto a empezar.

Cuando por fin se quedó dormido, salió sin hacer ruido, no sin antes volverse a mirarlo. Sus facciones estaban relajadas, suavizadas por el sueño, y recordó la sensación de sus labios.

Una sensación, una pasión que debía transferir a otro hombre. Un hombre más seguro. Y el recuerdo de Darién… bueno, eso era algo que guardaría para sí.

Esperó a que terminase de hablar con Brian, y después le dijo:

—Voy a presentar mi dimisión.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque es evidente que no necesitas que alguien te reforme. Y yo…

El resto, no podía decírselo.

—No —cortó él.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Pero si es lo que querías desde el principio! Deshacerte de mí, darle la espalda a tu padre…

—Y sigue sin importarme un comino mi padre, pero no quiero que te vayas.

El corazón le dio un absurdo salto.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque tu ayuda podría serme muy útil en otra cosa: Brian y yo hemos estado trabajando en el diseño de un buque. Se trata de un contrato muy importante, no sólo en cuestión de dinero, sino de reputación. Digamos que yo soy un socio silencioso. Es Brian quien trata directamente con los clientes mientras que yo me quedo en casa trabajando con las especificaciones que él me da para el diseño. Hay personas más fáciles de complacer que otras. Hay quien te deja trabajar a tu aire siempre y cuando les des después lo que quieren. El tipo para el que estamos trabajando ahora es un poco peculiar, y cambia de opinión cada dos por tres, como ya has visto —añadió—. He estado intentando acomodar todas sus sugerencias y lo que dice que necesita, pero apenas he terminado los cálculos, cambia de idea. De ahí tanta llamada telefónica. Por otro lado, hay otros diseños en los que hay que seguir trabajando, y no tengo tiempo para atender las llamadas de Brian y facilitarle todas las cosas que necesita cuando debería emplear ese tiempo en otros proyectos. Además, no es nada complicado. ¿Sabes escribir a máquina?

—Por supuesto.

—Aún mejor.

—Pero… yo trabajo para tu padre.

—Bueno, no importa. Mira —Darién se acercó a ella—. Él te engañó en esto, ¿no? No sé lo que te habrá ofrecido para convencerte de que te quedaras, pero supongo que tiene que ser importante; de otro modo, habrías dado media vuelta nada más darte cuenta de que no ibas a tratar con un crío de cuatro años. ¿Me equivoco? —esperó a que ella asintiera—. Bueno, entonces, si te quedas, estarás cumpliendo con la obligación que tienes con él.

—No estoy enseñ…

—¿Enseñándome respeto? Yo siento mucho respeto por las personas que se lo ganan, Serena Tsukino.

Seguramente era verdad.

—No sería honesto.

—Además, no hay nada que te impida intentar enseñarme a respetarle —su gesto decía que iba a ser muy difícil—. Te pagaré.

—Ya me están pagando. No puedo aceptarlo.

—Devuélveselo a mi padre cuando hayamos terminado.

—¿Y cuándo será eso?

—En cuanto me quiten la escayola, me marcho. Ya te lo dije. Me voy a Cornwall. Ahí es donde está el astillero. En Falmouth. Así estaremos los dos en un sitio en el que sea de día al mismo tiempo.

—Es decir, dentro de unos días.

—Exacto.

—Y no vas a… no piensas…

Sin poder evitarlo, se rozó los labios con los dedos.

—¿Besarte? —terminó Darién por ella—. Sólo si tú quieres que lo haga —la sonrisa más pícara del mundo tocó sus labios, pero después se quedó serio—. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Ella negó vehementemente con la cabeza, hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta de que una parte de sí misma sí que quería que volviese a hacerlo.

La honestidad era siempre la mejor política. O al menos eso era lo que siempre les decía a los niños de los que se había ocupado, pero por primera vez dudó de ello. Aún así, era un hábito profundamente arraigado en ella.

—Me gusta que me beses —admitió sin mirarle—. Y me gusta besarte, pero…

—Pero besar, para ti, tiene que ver con el amor, el matrimonio y el compromiso —concluyó él.

Serena asintió y lo miró a hurtadillas. La expresión de su rostro era indescifrable, y tenía un puño apretado.

—Para mí no significa eso.

—Podría…

¡Dios del cielo! ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—No —contestó él—. No quiero que ocurra.

Pero ella sí.

Darién sonrió de medio lado.

—A pesar de lo que las revistas puedan decir, tengo un cierto auto control, y me vendría muy bien tu ayuda hasta que puedan quitarme esta dichosa escayola. Si cambias de opinión, me lo dices y ya está, pero si es así como quieres que sean las cosas, Serena Tsukino, no volveré a besarte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Asi que Serena se quedó. Y si la conciencia le escocía al plantearse la posibilidad de que Mamoru llamase pidiendo un informe, se consolaba con poder decirle, con toda sinceridad, que Darién y ella se llevaban bien, que estaba hablando con ella y que parecían estar en la misma longitud de onda.

Quizás lo de la misma longitud de onda naciese del hecho de que ella también había crecido entre veleros. No sabía ni una palabra, eso sí, sobre densidades, calados y resistencia al impacto, cosas que parecían estar dándole buenos dolores de cabeza a Darién, tanto figurativa como literalmente, pero se trataba de barcos al fin y al cabo, y eso le interesaba.

O quizás lo que le interesaba de verdad era él.

Pero cada vez que esa idea se le pasaba por la cabeza, la descartaba. No quería pensar en la química que existía entre Darién Chiba y ella. Además, si él era capaz de dejarla a un lado por el bien de su trabajo, ella también podía.

Eso era lo que se decía, pero a veces, para alejarse de todo, le dejaba trabajando y subía un rato a nadar a la piscina o a jugar con Alexander y charlar con Selene, que estaba ya embarazada de siete meses y tenía algunas dificultades, de modo que le encantaba contar con alguien para charlar y que se ocupase de seguir a Alexander.

Intentaba evitar a Mamoru por todos los medios. Era tan obtuso en lo que se refería al trato con su hijo que le parecía imposible que pudiera ser tan brillante en otras cosas. Quizás, si dejase entrever algo de la ocupación de Darién…

—No entiendo por qué no quieres decírselo —le decía de vez en cuando—. Lo cambiaría todo.

—Sí —solía contestar él—. Lo cambiaría todo.

Y eso era precisamente lo que él no quería. Era una cuestión de orgullo. Y si Mamoru era orgulloso y testarudo, su hijo lo era aún más.

Trabajaban bien juntos. Esa era la buena noticia. La mala, al menos para Serena, era que ahora que Darién ya no sentía la necesidad de ocultar cuál era su profesión, le gustaba todavía más, porque estaba siendo testigo de su parte seria y dedicada, una parte que ni su padre ni el resto del mundo podían ver. Era testigo de cómo se enfrentaba a los problemas que Brian le planteaba, y cómo se pasaba horas trabajando en ellos, probando una solución y otra. Era un hombre dedicado, tenaz y decidido.

Todo lo que ella admiraba en un hombre, excepto su aversión por el compromiso.

Pero no por ello dejaba de mirarla. No dejaba de viajar con la mirada por su anatomía, ni de humedecerse a veces los labios, ni de suspirar moviendo la cabeza.

Serena sabía lo que estaba pensando, además porque ella lo pensaba también.

Pero tenía que resistir. Iniciar algo con Darién Chiba sería un viaje sin retorno a la tristeza. Él no quería lo que ella deseaba. Él quería hacer el amor, pero no amar.

Así que a veces, cuando el deseo se hacía demasiado obvio y sus buenas intenciones palidecían, se iba a la piscina.

Aquella tarde, Selene estaba descansando en una tumbona y Alexander jugaba en la parte que no cubría de la piscina cuando Serena se unió a ellos.

—¿Y Darién? ¿Se está echando una siestecita? —le preguntó Selene.

—En este momento, no me necesita.

Serena no quería mentir, pero tampoco podía decir que estaba discutiendo por teléfono con Brian. El variable señor Black les había pedido más modificaciones, después de que Darién hubiera estado trabajando prácticamente todo un día para acomodar las anteriores.

Serena había hecho lo posible por calmarle, pero no estaba de humor para tranquilizarse.

—Sólo hay una cosa que me tranquilizaría —le había dicho él, y la forma en que la había mirado había hecho innecesaria cualquier explicación.

—Me dijiste que ni siquiera me…

—Sé perfectamente bien lo que he dicho —replicó—, así que, si no quieres que no cumpla mi palabra, haz el favor de desaparecer de aquí.

Así que Serena se había marchado.

—Me aburro tanto —se quejó Selene—. Me siento como una ballena varada en la playa, o como una hipopótamo preñada.

Se frotó la barriga y suspiró.

—No sería mala idea meterte en la piscina. El agua te ayudaría con el peso del niño.

—Es posible, pero no puedo mientras esté sola aquí con Alex.

—Yo me bañaré contigo.

Los ojos de Selene se iluminaron de gratitud.

—¿De verdad no te importa? Te lo agradezco muchísimo —se incorporó con gran esfuerzo y con la ayuda de Serena, se levantó—. Estoy tan hinchada —dijo, mirándose las piernas y los pies—. Mucho más que con Alex.

—Cada embarazo es distinto, dicen.

Serena le dio el brazo, no fuera a resbalarse en el suelo mojado.

—En fin, que estoy deseando quitarme a este de encima —comentó—. Por lo menos Alex fue un niño de invierno.

Y sonrió a su hijo, que saltaba de alegría al verla bajar las escaleras.

—¿Vas a nadar conmigo, mamá? —le preguntó.

—¿Y si mamá nada sola y tú conmigo? —sugirió Serena.

Alex la miró preocupado. No es que fuese tímido, pero sí reservado, y antes de tomar decisiones, se tomaba su tiempo para reflexionar. Igual que su hermano.

Precisamente la noche anterior le había comentado a Darién lo mucho que se parecía a él el niño.

—No vayas a decirle eso a mi padre —comentó, pero de pronto sonrió—. Bueno, mejor díselo, sí. Se tirará de los pelos.

Quién sabe cómo reaccionaría Mamoru ante la idea. Era un hombre devoto de su hijo pequeño, y tenía la impresión que igualmente devoto del mayor, aunque no sabía cómo expresarlo. No podía jugar al escondite con él, ni llevarle a hombros en la piscina.

¿Alguna vez habría hecho todo eso con Darién? Pero no se atrevió a hacerle esa pregunta.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó a Alex en el agua—. ¿Quieres que nademos con tu mamá?

—Mm… bueno. ¡Podíamos echarle una carrera!

Serena se metió en el agua.

—Vale.

Sintió las manitas de Alex en los hombros y le dio un empujoncito para colocárselo a la espalda.

—Bueno… ¿preparados? ¡Allá vamos!

Selene empezó a nadar a braza hacia el otro extremo de la piscina y Serena la siguió.

Al principio, Alex se contentó con avanzar, pero al ver que su madre iba delante, el espíritu competitivo de la familia Chiba le empujó.

—¡Vamos, Serena! —gritó, dándole con los pies como si fuese un caballo—. ¡Que se escapa!

Y con los pies le daba en los costados para hacerla ir más deprisa, pero lo único que conseguían era ir más despacio.

—¡No! —se quejó—. ¡Vamos a perder!

Entonces Selene, gracias a Dios, aminoró la marcha y Serena y Alex pasaron delante.

—¡Hemos ganado! ¡Serena y yo hemos ganado! —gritó el niño, entusiasmado.

—¡Enhorabuena! —sonrió Selene mirando a su hijo.

—Vamos, Alex. ¿Y si volvemos hacia el otro lado de la piscina y me enseñas lo bien que nadas tú solo?

Alex empezó a nadar tan contento.

—Tú vives con Darién, ¿no?

—Le estoy ayudando —le corrigió, pero desde el punto de vista del niño, tenía razón.

—Es mi hermano.

—Lo sé.

Alex nadó un poco más.

—Pero yo no le gusto.

Serena lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso?

—Porque no me habla —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Siempre se va. Y está siempre enfadado.

—A lo mejor es que tiene cosas importantes en la cabeza.

—No sé.

Parecía triste, y Serena se preguntó si Darién sabría que el niño se preocupaba por él.

—Yo creo que a Darién le gustas mucho, Alex —dijo, dándole un pequeño apretón en la mano—. Pero es que no tiene mucha experiencia con niños pequeños.

—¿Por qué? Él también ha sido un niño pequeño.

—Sí, bueno, pero hace mucho. A veces a los chicos, cuando crecen, se les olvida que han sido pequeños.

—A lo mejor es por el golpe de la cabeza. En el accidente que tuvo se hizo mucho daño. Mi papá dice que podía haber muerto.

—¿Tu padre te ha dicho eso?

Alex bajó la mirada.

—Yo lo oí. Se lo estaba diciendo a mamá.

—Creo que tu papá se preocupó mucho por el accidente de Darién—le contestó—, pero ahora ya no tiene que preocuparse más, y tú tampoco. Darién no se murió entonces, y tampoco va a morirse ahora.

—¿Estás segura?

Alex lo miró con sus ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de su hermano.

—Estoy segura —respondió con una sonrisa.

Selene le dio profusamente las gracias cuando salieron de la piscina.

—Sé que otras madres se las arreglan perfectamente bien sin ayuda —dijo con tristeza—, pero es que estas últimas semanas estoy tan cansada. Y ahora que Mamoru se ha ido…

—¿Se ha ido?

—Ha tenido que marcharse a Atenas. Volverá la semana próxima.

Para entonces, Darién ya se habría quitado la escayola y estaría lejos de allí, y Serena se preguntó si Mamoru se habría dado cuenta de ello.

—Trabaja mucho —continuó Selene—. Debería tomárselo con más calma. Hace dos años tuvo un infarto. Espero que… que puedas convencer a Darién para que vuelva a la empresa. Todo iría mucho mejor.

«Para Mamoru», hubiera querido poder decir.

¿Y para Darién?

—Alex piensa que no te gusta —le dijo a Darién aquella misma noche.

Estaba tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Llevaba toda la tarde trabajando en un programa que iba a salvar su negocio y a arruinarle la cabeza, según le había dicho a Serena.

Ella le había obligado a tomarse otra dosis de analgésico.

—Descansa.

—No puedo. No hasta que le diga a Black lo que pienso de él —murmuró.

—Ya lo haré yo por ti. Túmbate y díctame.

Darién sonrió.

—¿A ti, cariño? Estaría encantado.

Serena enrojeció.

—¡Me prometiste no volver a hacerlo!

—No. Te prometí no volver a besarte, pero no dije nada de flirtear.

Para cambiar de tema, le contó lo que Alex le había dicho.

—¿Que no me gusta? —preguntó, arqueando las cejas—. Pero si nunca he tenido nada que ver con él.

—Esa es la cuestión: que a él le gustaría tener algo que ver contigo.

—Díselo a mi padre, que es quien se asegura de que yo nunca esté donde está el niño. No quiere que le contamine.

—Ya. Lo dudo.

Pero Darién no.

A la mañana siguiente volvió a la casa grande a ver si podía ofrecerle un descanso a Selene, y de paso averiguar qué pensaba ella.

Selene se encontraba algo mejor aquella mañana, y sugirió que dieran un paseo hasta la playa. Y mientras Alex jugaba en la arena, Serena sacó el tema.

—Darién dice que Mamoru no permite al niño ir a la casita de invitados.

Selene hizo una mueca.

—Creo que la palabra «no permitir» es demasiado fuerte.

—Pero desanima al niño para que no vaya a ver a Darién.

Selene tomó un puñado de arena y lo dejó colar entre los dedos.

—Creo que tiene miedo de que el resentimiento de Darién pueda hacerle daño a Alex.

—Darién está resentido con su padre, no con Alex.

—Sí, y creo que no puedo culparle por ello. Mamoru no ha sido para él el mismo padre que para mi hijo. Tenía que trabajar tantísimo entonces… se sentía obligado a hacer de su negocio un éxito, y a justificar su matrimonio.

—¿Qué quieres decir con lo de justificar su matrimonio?

—Atenea era hija de una familia muy rica, y se suponía que debía haberse casado con otro hombre. De hecho, su padre la había prometido a otra persona, pero ella quería a Mamoru y su familia, al final, accedió —Selene suspiró—. Creo que Mamoru siempre pensó que tenía que alcanzar el éxito para demostrar que era digno de ella.

Serena digirió aquella información. Había dado por sentado que el matrimonio entre Mamoru y Atenea había sido concertado, y no que Atenea lo quisiera.

Cuando volvió a la casa, intentó preguntarle a Darién sobre aquel tema. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a hablar de su madre y su padre juntos.

—¿Digno de ella? —escupió—. ¡Jamás habría podido ser digno de ella!

Y dio por concluida la conversación.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento.

—¡Maldita sea! —murmuró él—. ¿Es que Brian no duerme nunca?

—Yo contestaré —dijo Serena.

Pero no era Brian, sino su tía Set.

—Te echamos mucho de menos, cariño. ¿Vas a venir esta semana? ¿Piensas traer contigo al pequeño Darién?

—Es mi día libre —protestó. ¡Y ni era el pequeño Darién, ni pensaba llevarle a ninguna parte!

—Pero es que ya sabes que nos gusta mucho conocer a los niños con los que trabajas —se quejó tía Set—. Estamos muy solas aquí, ahora que ya Luna no conduce.

—Bueno, yo…

—Nosotras cuidaremos de él —le aseguró—. Tú podrás descansar.

—No es que necesite exactamente descansar, pero…

—¿Es que a sus padres no les parecería bien?

Serena dudó. De ningún modo iba a llevar a Dariéna su casa, pero quizás pudiera llevarse a Alex. A Selene le vendría bien tener un poco de tiempo para sí misma, y para sus tías sería igualmente bueno.

—Ya veremos —le dijo—. Pero recuerda que su nombre es Alex, no Darién.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, se volvió a Darién.

—Era mi tía. Mañana es mi día libre —le explicó—, y quieren que vaya. Puede que me lleve a Alex conmigo…

—¿Y a mí no?

—Desde luego que no.

Darién fingió sentirse decepcionado y después, sonrió.

—Es una pena. Me gustaría conocer a las mujeres que te criaron.

—Pero a mí no me gustaría que ellas te conocieran a ti.

—¿Es que no crees que me he portado bien esta semana?

—Sí, no ha estado mal, pero…

—Yo creo que lo hemos hecho muy bien —corrigió—. Y no ha sido fácil.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos y sintió que el color de las mejillas se le alteraba. ¿Seguiría estando interesado? ¿A pesar de no querer estarlo?

—Menos mal que me voy pronto.

—¿Cómo? —Serena sintió una tremenda tensión—. ¿Cuándo?

—Mañana. Esta tarde me van a quitar la escayola.

—¿Mañana?

¡No le había dicho ni palabra!

—La enfermera llamó esta mañana, mientras estabas en la playa y me ha dicho que tenía una cancelación y que si quería ir. Por supuesto, yo le he dicho que sí. Veinticuatro horas más, y me habré marchado.

Y no veía el momento de que llegase la hora. Había hecho todo lo posible durante aquellos días para mantenerse alejado de Serena. Y estaba muy bien. Era hasta honorable. Pero también un motivo más para no poder conciliar el sueño.

Aunque lo que él quería hacer por las noches no era dormir, sino estar en la cama con Serena Tsukino, haciendo lo que Dios pretendía que hiciesen un hombre y una mujer, y disfrutar de ello cada segundo.

Pero en lugar de eso, no hacía más que dar vueltas y más vueltas en su enorme cama, solo, con las imágenes del cuerpo de Serena y los cascos de los barcos persiguiéndose en su cabeza. Así había sido cada noche desde que ella estaba allí. ¿Cómo no iba a dolerle la cabeza?

Y no sólo la cabeza.

Y ver a Serena Tsukino morderse un mechón de pelo, ver cómo se lamía los labios al cenar, cómo movía las caderas al caminar lo estaba empeorando todo.

Necesitaba salir de allí, así que aquella mañana había llamado al médico y le había pedido una cita lo más pronto posible. Cuanto antes pudiera librarse de aquella escayola, antes se vería libre de un montón de cosas. En menos de veinticuatro horas estaría en Cornwall, con Brian, hablando cara a cara con Black, recuperando su vida.

Libre de su padre… y de Serena Tsukino.

A Selene le encantó la sugerencia de Serena de llevarse a Alex de visita a casa de sus tías.

—Si no te importa —añadió—. Sé que deberías estar con Darién.

—Darién tiene una cita con el médico. Kelvin va a llevarle.

Ella hubiera preferido acompañarle, pero él prefería que no fuese así. Bien. No iba a rogarle.

Algo en su expresión debía haberle hecho comprender lo que pensaba, porque le dijo:

—Es mejor así.

—Entonces, nos despediremos ahora —dijo Serena tras un momento.

—Sí.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Él tomó una de sus manos. Era un contacto que ella había estado deseando, pero no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió el roce de sus dedos.

—Adiós —le dijo con suavidad, y se arriesgó a mirarlo de nuevo, pero rápidamente bajó de nuevo la mirada.

—Adiós —contestó él, pero no soltó su mano, sino que entrelazó los dedos—. ¿Serena? —preguntó tras un instante.

Ella lo miró por fin a los ojos y él sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Qué te parecería sólo uno… para el camino? No te hará daño.

Debería haber dicho que no, pero no lo hizo. No pudo. Uno para el camino. Uno para recordarle. Un beso del verdadero Darién Chiba. Se humedeció los labios y asintió.

Darién soltó su mano y sujetando suavemente su cuello, la besó.

Su beso era cálido, suave y lleno de ternura. No se parecía en nada al primero, sino al segundo, y la hacía sentirse viva, hambrienta, deseosa. Hablaba de necesidad, deseo y pasión.

Y ella le contestó con su propia necesidad, su propio deseo y su propia pasión. Ella le contestó con el corazón.

Entonces Darién retrocedió, con la respiración alterada, y la miró.

Serena lo miró a él.

—Vete —le dijo con voz áspera. Y ella se marchó, pero sabiendo que él se había equivocado. Había dicho que no le dolería… y no era así.

Llevar a Alex a casa de sus tías fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

Era todo ojos y oídos. Inquieto. Charlatán. Nada mejor para no pensar en otra cosa.

—¡Mira! ¡Un velero! —señaló el niño en el horizonte—. ¿Tus tías tienen un velero?

—Uno pequeño.

Alex lo miró con los ojos iluminados.

—¿Podríamos ir? ¡Por favor, Serena!

—Ya veremos.

Al ver su expresión, Serena comprendió por qué muchos padres se embarcaban en más de lo que podían por sus hijos.

—Darién tiene un barco —dijo mientras caminaban juntos por el muelle—. Es un buen marino. Lo ha dicho mi papá. Cuando Darién era pequeño, salían mucho en barco.

Eso era interesante. Darién no le había mencionado nunca que saliese a navegar con su padre.

—¿Y tú? ¿Navegas con tu papá?

—No —contestó Alex, negando con la cabeza—. Sólo salía con Darién. Pero cuando yo sepa, puede que también conmigo.

Serena le enseñó a quitar las amarras y a izar las velas. Salieron de la bocana del puerto y cuando el viento infló las velas, Serena puso la mano del niño en el timón.

—Vamos, Alex —le dijo, poniendo rumbo a casa de sus tías—. Llévalo hacia casa de la tía Set.

—¿Yo? ¿Yo solo?

El niño abrió los ojos como platos y se aferró al timón.

—Sí, tú. Sujeta el timón con suavidad —le dijo—. Sí, así.

Alex, con el brazo casi rígido por la determinación por hacerlo bien, le recordaba a Darién cuando se enfrascaba con sus cifras.

«No», se reprendió. «No pienses en él»

Cuando se acercaron de nuevo al muelle, le dijo:

—Muy bien. Ahora me toca a mí —viraron, y Serena volvió a colocar el barco en el punto de partida—. Te toca.

Alex volvió a hacerse cargo del timón entusiasmado, y llevó el barco en la dirección que le había indicado. En aquella ocasión se relajó un poco, y hasta respiró un par de veces.

—Buen trabajo —dijo—. Genial. Eres un marino nato, Alex.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó, y la sonrisa que le dirigió fue la misma de Darién cuando las cifras le cuadraban a la perfección.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo. Serena estaba convencida de que lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno. Era mejor dejarle deseando más.

—Bueno, muchachote. Volvamos a casa.

—¡Jo! —gimió—. Podré venir otra vez, ¿verdad?

—Eso espero —contestó Serena, aunque dónde estaría ella una vez Darién se hubiera marchado era un absoluto misterio. Quizás a Selene no le vendría mal un poco de ayuda con los niños. Y si se quedaba, era posible que volviese a ver a Darién.

«Serena… ¡ni se te ocurra pensar en eso!»

—¿Nos habéis visto? —preguntó Alex, casi saltando del bote al llegar al muelle junto a Set y Luna—. ¿Me habéis visto navegar?

—Claro. Lo has hecho muy bien.

Tía Set le dio un abrazo.

—Maravilloso. Eres un marino de pies a cabeza —añadió tía Luna.

Alex sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Eso mismo ha dicho Serena.

—Pues tiene razón. Y ahora vamos a ver qué tal se te da la cocina. Puedes ayudarme a pelar patatas para la cena.

Alex la miró con los ojos como platos.

—¿Yo?

—Por supuesto. Los buenos marinos pelan patatas.

Alex se marchó con una tía de cada mano mientras Serena terminaba con el barco. Arrió la vela y empezó a plegarla, intentando no soñar con quedarse con Alex y volver a ver a Darién.

Lo mejor sería no volver a verlo. Nunca.

—¡Serena!

Se dio la vuelta, asustada. ¿Darién, allí?

Sí, era él.

Bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos hacia ella. Ya no tenía la escayola, ni usaba muletas, aunque seguramente debería porque su andar era tan precario que parecía a punto de caerse.

Serena corrió hacia él.

—Creía que te habías ido.

—Me iba, pero Selene ha empezado a tener contracciones. ¡He tenido que llevarla al hospital!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

No debería haberse parado en la casa. Si no lo hubiera hecho, no se habría enterado. No habría visto la palidez de Selene, ni oído el temblor de su voz al decirle que tenía contracciones.

—¡No puede ser! —le contestó, como si pudiera detenerlo con sólo decírselo.

—Pues lo es —contestó ella—. Llevo todo el día con contracciones.

—¿Has llamado al médico?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No creí que fuese a ocurrir. Me faltan dos meses.

—Pues eso díselo al bebé —contestó él—. Vamos, túmbate en el sofá.

Darién tomó su brazo y la acompañó en esa dirección. No fue fácil. Carecía de equilibrio desde que le habían quitado la escayola. Además, ¿qué demonios tenía que hacer él con su madrastra? Lo último que quería era tener algo que ver con la nueva familia de su padre.

—¿Dónde está mi padre? —le preguntó con aspereza.

—Mamoru está en Atenas —dijo Selene débilmente, y subió los pies al sofá.

—Ya —Mamoru nunca estaba cuando se le necesitaba—. ¿Lo has llamado?

—No… no lo encuentro.

—¿Que no lo encuentras?

—Es que tenía una reunión de altos vuelos con una empresa que quiere comprar. Dice que era todo secreto, y no me dijo dónde iba a estar.

—¡De entre todas las cosas más absurdas que…!

—¡Darién! —se sujetó el vientre con una mano—. ¡Otra!

Darién lanzó un juramento y llamó al médico, y después al hospital. El médico le dijo que se encontrarían allí. Que la llevase él.

—¿Yo?

¿Quién si no?

¡Aquello no era cosa suya, sino de Mamoru! Pero Mamoru estaba al otro lado del mundo.

—Pobre Mamoru —murmuró Selene mientras la metía en el coche—. Va a ser como la última vez.

Darién no sabía qué quería decir. ¿Habría estado su padre también al otro lado del mundo cuando nació Alex?

La llevó al hospital en tiempo récord, la dejó en manos de las enfermeras y dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Llamaré a Haruca a ver si él puede localizar a mi padre.

Ella asintió.

—Y a Alex. Tienes que decírselo a Alex.

—¿Yo?

—Eres su hermano.

Qué momento tan estupendo para recordárselo.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Sigue con Serena Tsukino? —preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta.

Selene asintió y le dio la dirección de sus tías.

—Le dejaré un mensaje. Tengo que irme al aeropuerto.

Selene le sujetó por una mano y le miró con unos ojos tan grandes como la luna llena.

—No permitas que sea para ti como fue para él, Darién—le rogó—. ¡Por favor!

¿Cómo fue para él? No sabía de qué estaba hablando.

—Ve a buscarlo. ¡Tráele a mi lado!

Estaba clavándole las uñas en la muñeca.

—Mi padre…

—¡Yo no soy tu padre, Darién, y no te lo estoy pidiendo por él, sino por mí y por Alex! ¡Por favor!

El médico llegó justo en aquel momento con su mejor sonrisa competente y profesional.

—Veamos si este pequeño es serio, Selene.

Ella ni siquiera lo miró. Sólo miró a Darién.

—Por favor.

Así que fue a buscar a Serena.

La vio en el muelle antes de entrar en la casa, y sólo con verla se sintió mejor, como si ya no llevase el peso del mundo sobre los hombros. O al menos, como si no lo llevase solo.

—¿Selene? —le preguntó, palideciendo ante las noticias.

—Quiere que vaya Alex.

—Por supuesto. Le traeré —echó a correr hacia la casa—. Enseguida venimos.

—No puedo quedarme. He de tomar un avión. Sólo he venido para decírtelo.

—¿Para decírmelo? —se volvió—. ¿Y eso es todo?

No le gustó la expresión de su cara. Le pedía cosas que él no estaba dispuesto a dar.

—No es mi mujer.

—Alex es tu hermano.

—Es curioso que todo el mundo me lo recuerde en este momento —dijo con amargura.

—¿Cómo?

—No importa —murmuró.

Justo entonces, el sonido de unas pisadas corriendo llegó hasta ellos.

—¡Serena! ¡La cena está…! —Alex se paró en seco al ver a su hermano—. ¿Darién?

—Hola, Alex.

El niño los miró a ambos, confundido y preocupado, pero Darién no quería verlo. No quería ver tampoco el brillo de esperanza. Le recordaba demasiado a sus esperanzas de la infancia continuamente defraudadas.

—Escucha, Alex —le dijo—. He venido a buscarte. Tu madre te necesita. Ha tenido que ir al hospital.

—¿Al hospital?

Alex miró a Serena.

—Ha tenido unas cuantas contracciones —le explicó ella—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dejó poner la mano en su barriga y la sentiste toda dura?

Alex asintió.

—¿Y por qué ha tenido que ir al hospital?

—Pues verás, es que si empieza a tener contracciones con regularidad, puede que vaya a tener el niño. Ha sido una sorpresa, porque tu hermanito se ha adelantado, así que quiere que vayas a verla por si tiene que quedarse y tener el niño.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora.

—¿Y la cena?

—La tía Set puede ponérnosla en unas fiambreras de plástico y nos la llevaremos. Podemos tomárnosla en tu casa después de ver a tu mamá. Será como ir de excursión.

Los ojos de Alex se iluminaron.

—¿De verdad?

Serena sonrió.

—Sí. Corre, ve a decirle a tía Set que tenemos que irnos.

Darién estaba maravillado. Serena parecía saber exactamente lo que tenía que decir, y cómo decirlo. No le había hecho a Alex ninguna promesa que no pudiera o quisiera cumplir. No había intentado quitarle los temores, sino ofrecerle apoyo y amistad.

—¿Dónde estabas tú cuando crecía yo? —murmuró Darién.

—Era demasiado joven para haberte sido útil —contestó, y echó a andar hacia la casa. Dariénla siguió. Sentía curiosidad por conocer a sus tías.

Entonces comprendió por qué Serena era como era: sus tías eran dos mujeres cálidas, hospitalarias, amables y sensibles. Le dijeron que era un chico muy guapo y lo mucho que Alex se parecía a él, y lo divertido que era que se llamase Darién.

—¿Sabes? —le confió tía Set—, en un principio, Serena creía que el niño del que tenía que ocuparse se llamaba Darién. ¡Imagínate, tú con una niñera!

—Pues sí… —contestó Darién. Serena fingió no haberlo oído.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo, llevándose a Alex hacia la puerta. Llevaba una bolsa que tía Luna les había preparado—. Da las gracias, Alex.

—Gracias —repitió el niño, pero se volvió y le dio un abrazo a sus tías—. Gracias por las galletas, por jugar a las cartas y por dejarme subir en vuestro barco. ¿Puedo venir otro día?

—Por supuesto, tesoro —dijo tía Set.

—Claro que sí. Además, un marino tan bueno como tú, debe montar a menudo en barco —dijo tía Luna, mirando a Darién a hurtadillas—. Y tráete a tu hermano la próxima vez.

Serena le dio un beso a cada una y con Alex en una mano y la bolsa en otra, salió apresuradamente.

Darién se encaminó hacia el Jaguar.

—Yo te seguiré —dijo Serena—. Y no esperes que te siga si conduces muy deprisa —se volvió a Alex—. Tú asegúrate de que no corre para que yo no me pierda, ¿vale?

El niño la miró, atónito.

Y el grande, también.

—Un momento… —empezó Darién.

Pero Serena le clavó con la mirada.

—Estoy segura de que Alex preferirá ir en un coche como el tuyo y no en un trasto como el mío —dijo, y abrió la puerta del acompañante para que subiera el niño—. Vamos, Alex.

—¿Pero qué maldita…?

—¡Ejem! —tosió Serena.

—Está bien —murmuró él—. Nos veremos allí.

El Jaguar siempre le había parecido un buen coche. Cuando le acompañaba una mujer hermosa, era casi demasiado grande, pero cuando el acompañante era Alex, era demasiado pequeño. ¡Era como si lo llevase en las rodillas!

Darién conducía rápido, pero no mucho, ya que las carreteras que recorren Long Island de norte a sur tienen muchas curvas. Detrás de él, veía las luces del coche de Serena en el retrovisor.

A su lado, Alex iba inmóvil, mirando por la ventanilla, y sólo cuando vieron el hospital, le oyó decir algo. Y no fue una palabra, sino un pequeño suspiro.

Dejándose llevar por el instinto, Darién puso su mano sobre la manita del niño, y Alex se aferró a él.

Aparcó el coche y paró el motor. Sólo entonces el niño se volvió hacia él con sus enormes ojos llenos de temor.

—Quiero que venga mi papá —susurró.

Darién sintió que la garganta se le colapsaba, y apretó los dientes.

—Lo sé —dijo con voz ahogada—. Pero tu papá no está aquí ahora. Si quieres, Serena y yo entraremos contigo.

¿Por qué demonios le habría dicho eso? Bueno, en realidad, sabía bien por qué. Se lo había dicho porque eran las palabras que él habría necesitado oír cuando era un niño y llevaban a su madre al hospital y…

Qué extraño. Hasta aquel momento, ni siquiera se acordaba de que su madre hubiera estado en el hospital. Pero en aquel momento recordó los largos pasillos, y unos extraños ruidos metálicos. Gente que hablaba en voz baja. Recordó estar sentado allí, solo, con gente que pasaba por delante de él, que le hablaba, que le olvidaba.

Pero era como si no hubiera sido él quien estaba allí.

Aunque… su padre era quien faltaba. Igual que en aquel momento.

Se bajó del coche y tomó la mano de Alex.

—Vamos —le dijo.

Nadie le iba a hacer a Alex lo que le habían hecho a él.

Serena no sabía qué había podido ocurrir entre Darién y el niño durante el camino, pero al bajarse del coche y acudir en su encuentro, supo que algo había cambiado.

Darién estaba completamente distinto. Era palpable en la forma en que estaba junto a Alex, casi protegiéndole. Lo oyó en la firmeza de la voz con que habló con el personal del hospital, la serenidad con que acompañó al niño por el pasillo a ver a su madre.

Aquel era el Darién que Mamoru siempre había querido, pero que temía no existiese: un hombre responsable, capaz y bondadoso.

Serena no dijo una palabra, sino que se limitó a observar. Entró con ellos a ver a Selene porque la expresión de Darién la incluyó a ella al decir:

—Queremos ver a la señora Chiba.

Serena habló con Selene con serenidad y optimismo, porque en la habitación, Darién casi no despegó los labios.

Pero estuvo allí, dándole la mano a Alex mientras ella hablaba con Selene. Selene acarició la cara de su hijo y lo besó, explicándole que el bebé podía llegar antes de lo previsto y que tenía que quedarse allí.

—¿Puedo quedarme yo también?

Selene sonrió.

—Sólo hay una cama aquí, y Serena dice que pasará la noche contigo en casa. Es mejor que quedarse aquí. Y mañana ya sabremos si viene el bebé o no. Si no viene, podré volver a casa. ¿De acuerdo?

Alex se mordió el labio primero y después asintió.

—Bueno —dijo, y miró hacia atrás—. ¿Darién va a venir también?

Darién estaba de pie junto a ella y Serena sintió la tensión emanar de él en oleadas. Pero no era de ira, sino más bien una intensa vibración personal. Una especie de campo magnético, y casi sin darse cuenta, Serena se acercó a él.

Sus brazos se rozaron, y sintió que Darién tomaba su mano. Tenía la palma fría y húmeda.

—¿Vas a venir, Darién? —insistió Alex.

—Si tú quieres…

Alex asintió solemnemente.

—Sí quiero.

Serena no debería haber pensado en una boda, porque se trataba de un niño de cuatro años y su hermano mayor, pero había percibido algo, digamos, sacramental. Una promesa.

Apretó la mano de Darién y él le devolvió el apretón.

—¿Darién? —lo llamó Selene, y Darién la miró a los ojos—. Gracias —le dijo con una húmeda sonrisa.

Desde luego, había perdido la cabeza.

Él no debería estar allí, en la casa de su padre, esperando a que Alex se pusiera el pijama y se metiera en la cama.

Pero también sabía que no había ningún otro lugar en el que pudiera estar.

Él lo sabía, y Serena lo sabía también.

Después de hablar con Selene, había salido de la mano de Alex del hospital, y después se les había unido Serena y con una alegre sonrisa, había dicho:

—¿Estáis listos para el picnic, los dos?

Alex, que había estado bostezando sin soltar la mano de Darién, se despertó de inmediato.

—Sí. Me muero de hambre.

Serena ni siquiera se molestó en calentar la cena; simplemente la sirvió poniendo un mantel en la terraza que daba a la piscina. Darién la miró dudoso, pero ella sabía bien lo que hacía, porque de aquel modo consiguió que Alex se tomase al menos la mitad de la cena antes de que se quedara dormido.

—Sabías que no iba a aguantar, ¿eh? —dijo Darién.

—Ha sido un día duro para él. Y para ti también. ¿Qué tal la cabeza? ¿Y la pierna? Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de preguntarte.

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Bien.

—Has sido muy… amable quedándote.

Hizo una mueca de medio lado.

—Así soy yo: amable.

—No te menosprecies —contestó—. Sé lo duro que ha sido para ti.

«No tienes ni idea», hubiera querido decirle, pero extrañamente tenía la sensación de que sí lo sabía.

—Sí —musitó mirando hacia el agua turquesa de la piscina. Mejor no mirarla a ella, porque si lo hacía, recordaría sus besos, la suavidad de su pelo, la respuesta de su cuerpo.

El suyo propio ya estaba respondiendo…

Se puso de pie y tomó al niño en brazos.

—Voy a llevarle dentro. ¿Quieres abrir su cama, por favor?

Serena le precedió, y Darién entró detrás de ella intentando distanciarse de aquel momento, de estar junto a la piscina, de llevar el cálido peso de su hermano en los brazos.

«Piensa en Cornwall», se dijo. «Piensa en Brian y Esmeralda, en Black y en la clase de vida que quieres».

Pero aquella noche quería otra cosa, algo que no podía tener.

¿Y al día siguiente? Ojalá hubiera dejado de desearlo.

¿Y si no era así?

No se permitiría pensar en ello.

—¿Qué quieres qué?

—No grites. Vas a despertar a Alex —le advirtió Serena.

Estaba en el salón de la casa principal. Darién acababa de dejar al niño en la cama y había vuelto al salón decidido a marcharse de allí antes de que hiciese algo que fuera a lamentar.

¡Y ahora a Serena se le ocurría pedirle la cosa que más lamentaría en el mundo hacer!

—¿Llamar a Mamoru? ¡Estás loca! —bramó—. No lo dirás en serio, ¿verdad?

—Selene sí. Me ha rogado que te lo pidiese.

—¡Que me lo hubiera pedido ella!

—No se ha atrevido.

—¡Porque es una idiotez!

—Lo sé, pero hay que hacerlo. Alguien tiene que llamarlo.

¿Cómo demonios se le habría ocurrido a su padre marcharse estando su mujer a punto de tener un hijo?

—Pues llámalo tú —sugirió.

—No creo que a mí me hicieran caso. A ti, sí.

—¿A Darién, el playboy?

—A ese Darién puede que no, pero sí al Darién responsable que yo he visto en el hospital.

Darién siguió relatando entre dientes, pero Serena no dijo nada más. Ojalá lo hiciera. Era más fácil discutir con otra persona que hacerlo con uno mismo.

—Se merece perdérselo —espetó—. Si no es capaz de estar cuando se le necesita, se lo merece.

—¿Pero se merece Selene no contar con su apoyo?

¡Maldita fuera Selene… y maldita fuese ella y su lógica! ¡Maldita fuese su convicción de que todo el mundo debía hacer lo correcto!

Porque él no quería hacer lo correcto. Quería que Mamoru sufriera… pero no que sufriera Selene. Ni Alex. No era culpa suya.

Darién descolgó el auricular del teléfono de un tirón y salió de la habitación. Encontraría a su padre aunque tuviese que volar a Atenas y revolver el Partenón.

Era muy temprano en Atenas y muy tarde en Nueva York cuando por fin consiguió sortear al montón de burócratas y llegar hasta Haruca, uno de los ayudantes de su padre.

—¿Qué quiere de él? —le preguntaban todos.

—No es asunto suyo —espetaba.

Al final fue Haruca quien consiguió poner a su padre al teléfono.

Mamoru estaba indignado.

—Ah, Darién, ¿a qué debo el placer de tu llamada? ¿Es que la niñera está siendo demasiado dura contigo?

Darién dejó pasar su sarcasmo.

—Tu mujer está en el hospital —dijo sin más—. Mueve el culo y ven.

Ya está.

Había hecho todo lo que le habían pedido: había llevado a Selene al hospital. Había llevado a Alex a verla. Había comido con su hermano. Le había acostado. Apretando los dientes, se había tirado tres horas localizando a su padre, y ya estaba de camino a casa.

Y él, de camino a la suya.

¿Qué más podían pedirle?

—¿Qué quieres decir con que tengo que ir a recogerle? — le preguntó a Serena, horrorizado y furioso—. ¡No pienso ir a buscarle! Que vaya Kelvin.

—Es su día libre.

—Pues que llame a un taxi.

—No puede.

—Sí que puede permitírselo.

—No es cuestión de si puede o no permitírselo económicamente. Es que necesita que alguien vaya a esperarle.

—¡Pues no seré yo!

—Parecía destrozado cuando llamó desde Londres. Dice…

—¡Y destrozado es como debería estar!

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero hasta él necesita apoyo —continuó Serena con firmeza—. Necesita contar con su familia. Contigo.

Se miraron el uno al otro.

—Ve tú a buscarlo —dijo Darién, tras pasarse la mano por el pelo.

—Yo no soy su familia y tengo que quedarme con Alex. No ha dormido bien. Vino a mi habitación a media noche. Necesita volver a la normalidad.

Darién iba a discutírselo, pero cambió de opinión, porque sabía que era cierto. Hundió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se volvió a mirar el mar. ¡No quería ir a buscar a su padre!

—¿Serena? —la llamó una vocecita desde el recibidor. Alex estaba allí de pie, con su conejito de peluche bajo el brazo.

Serena sonrió.

—¡Hombre, Alex! Buenos días.

—Buenos días —dijo, e inmediatamente miró a Darién. Luego sonrió tímidamente y le dijo—: Hola.

Darién se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Hola —le dijo a su hermano con voz áspera, aunque sí consiguió sonreír—. Está bien —dijo, dirigiéndose a Serena—. Tú ganas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

El hombre que se bajó del avión aquella tarde no se parecía a su padre. Parecía haber envejecido veinte años en el espacio de una semana. Y estaba tremendamente sorprendido de que le estuviera esperando.

—Créeme —le dijo su hijo, antes de que Mamoru pudiese decir algo—: no estaría aquí si hubiera otra persona que pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Está…?

Mamoru ni siquiera podía pronunciar las palabras, y a tientas buscó algo a lo que agarrarse. Darién, sin pensar, le sujetó el brazo.

—Está aguantando —dijo—. Las contracciones han cesado. He llamado al hospital esta mañana, antes de salir para el aeropuerto.

—Gracias a Dios.

El color pareció recuperarse mínimamente en su cara, y le vio tragar saliva, pero se irguió e intentó recuperar la compostura.

Darién le soltó el brazo.

—Venga, vámonos.

Tardaron dos horas y media en llegar desde East Hampton al hospital, y lo hicieron en completo silencio, a excepción de las preguntas que le hizo Mamoru sobre Alex.

—¿Cómo está?

Darién apretó los dientes. No apartó la vista de la carretera, pero en realidad no la estaba viendo, y tardó todo un minuto en contestar.

—Está con Serena—le dijo al fin—. Es buena en su trabajo.

Mamoru lo miró con dureza y pensativo, pero a Darién no le importó. Que pensara lo que quisiera.

Si Mamoru tenía más preguntas que hacer, no las formuló. Sacó un teléfono móvil y llamó al hospital, y su alivio al poder hablar directamente con Selene fue profundo.

—¡Ah, _ágape mou_! ¿Cómo estás, amor mío?

Darién apretó los dientes. «No te hagas el marido devoto delante de mí», pensó. Ni siquiera se lo creía.

Pero una vez hubo terminado con los saludos y las formalidades, esperaba que volviese a su tono áspero de siempre. Pero no fue así. Su tono se mantuvo dulce y sus preguntas, amables. Aquel hombre, aquel marido angustiado, ¿era de verdad Mamoru Chiba? ¿Era aquel hombre su padre?

Continuaron en silencio, a pesar de que a Darién le dolía la pierna y desease estirarla, darle una patada a algo… o a alguien.

Iba a explotar.

Fueron directamente al hospital.

—Llevaré tus cosas a tu casa —le dijo a su padre, y entonces fue cuando Mamoru reaccionó.

—Darién—dijo. Jamás le había oído pronunciar su nombre con tanta suavidad—. Darién—insistió al ver que su hijo no lo miraba, y no se movió hasta que consiguió que Darién se volviese—. Gracias.

—¡No quiero que me dé las gracias!

Darién estaba mirando hacia la piscina, donde Serena estaba cuidando de Alex y éste jugaba en la parte infantil de la piscina.

Serena había dado las gracias al cielo al verle aparecer, porque se lo había imaginado dejando a su padre en el hospital y tomando el primer avión para Londres, con la convicción de que ya había hecho más que suficiente.

Pero estaba allí. Cojeando. Irritable. Irascible. Molesto. Pero allí.

—Lo sé —le dijo con suavidad—, pero habla bajo si no quieres que Alex te oiga.

Darién frunció el ceño, pero dejó de murmurar y se volvió hacia su hermano. Había una dulzura en su rostro que sólo aparecía mientras contemplaba a su hermano.

—Se parece mucho a ti —dijo.

—Más de lo que tú te imaginas… he pasado por lo mismo que está pasando él.

—¡Darién! —lo llamó el niño desde el agua—. ¿Vienes a nadar conmigo?

Darién iba a decir que no, pero miró el reloj.

—Sólo un ratito. Tengo que tomar un avión.

—¿Un avión?

Serena sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies.

—Cornwall. Brian. Mi trabajo, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero…

—No voy a quedarme. No me necesitan.

Serena creía que sí, pero una discusión no iba a convencerle de ello, así que sólo le miró con tristeza.

Darién prefirió no mirarla.

—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a la playa? —le dijo a Alex.

Su hermano sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Sííí!

Darién y Alex se fueron, pero Serena no les acompañó. Tenía cosas que hacer, y alguien tenía que quedarse por si Mamoru llamaba.

Miró hacia la playa y vio a Dariény a Alex de pie en la orilla. Darién parecía estar hablando, y Alex contestó. Cuando ella estaba a punto de entrar en la casa, vio que Alex ponía su manita en la de Darién, y que los dos echaban a andar juntos.

Era curioso cómo se sentía unido con Alex.

O quizás no. Los dos compartían al mismo padre; un lazo desafortunado, en su opinión. Una opinión que nadie más compartía.

Hubiera querido lavarse ya las manos, pero no podía. No hasta que le hubiera dicho a Alex lo que nadie le había dicho.

De alguna manera, le iba a ser más fácil en el mar. Desde la infancia, el mar había sido para él su hogar. Le resultaba más fácil de comprender que las personas con las que había vivido: su madre, que se había dejado herir por un hombre que no merecía su amor; su inflexible padre, que pedía tanto para dar tan poco.

—Hemos navegado —le contó a Darién—. ¡Muy deprisa! Serena me dejó llevar el timón. ¡Nunca había ido tan deprisa! —Alex dio un salto—. Vamos a hacerlo otro día, en casa de sus tías. ¿Quieres venir, Darién? —miró a su hermano con ojos brillantes—. Yo quiero que vengas, Darién.

Y Darién sonrió.

—Sí, Alex. A mí también me gustaría.

Su confianza le hacía más fácil decirle lo que le tenía que decir. Lo que Alex, aunque no lo supiera, necesitaba oír.

Estaban en el agua, bastante metidos como para que Darién tuviera en brazos a Alex mientras las olas les hacían subir y bajar.

—Alex, si alguna vez… necesitas, mm… si alguna vez necesitas… a alguien… si necesitas algo… siempre puedes llamarme. Siempre.

Alex pareció presentir de pronto su seriedad, se quedó quieto y lo miró. Fue como verse ante un espejo.

Durante un momento, Alex no dijo nada, y Darién se preguntó si lo habría entendido, o si quizás era demasiado joven, o si lo que él recordaba, la desolación, la soledad, la angustia, eran sólo cosa suya.

Y entonces, Alex apoyó la frente contra la suya.

—Bien.

Y echándose a reír, le mordió a Darién la nariz.

Serena salió a su encuentro cuando volvían de la playa.

Venían corriendo, pero Darién iba un poco más atrás, dejando que Alex fuese el primero. Se venían riendo, y parecían padre e hijo.

—¡Serena! ¡Hemos subido en una ola! —gritó Alex—. ¡Darién y yo hemos nadado en una ola!

Serena lo abrazó, pero miró a Darién.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó él inmediatamente.

Serena se las arregló para sonreír.

—¿Quieres primero las buenas noticias, o las malas? Las buenas son que han podido detener el parto y que Selene está descansando y se encuentra bien. La mala noticia es que tu padre ha sufrido un ataque al corazón.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

El domingo Selene, preocupada pero estable, volvió a casa. Brian llamaba casi a cada hora para hablar sobre Black… quien era desde luego «inestable».

Mamoru, fuera de peligro, seguía en el hospital.

—Todo va a salir bien —le dijo a Serena con firmeza el domingo por la noche, sentados en el salón de la casita de invitados. Se habían llevado a Alex a dormir allí para que Selene pudiera descansar—. Todo está bajo control. Y para ti, las cosas no podrían ir mejor —añadió alegremente.

Serenalo miró dubitativa.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí —contestó, sin mirarla. No podía. No había podido desde que habían vuelto a verse. Era demasiado tentadora—. Necesitan una niñera, y tú eres la mejor. Lo has demostrado. Les has salvado el cuello durante los últimos días.

—No he sido sólo yo —replicó—. Tú…

—¿Te preguntabas qué ibas a hacer cuando yo me marchara? —la interrumpió—. Ahora lo sabes. El viejo comerá de tu mano por estar aquí y hacerte cargo de todo. Te dará lo que quieras.

Y era verdad. El único problema era que, si trabajaba para su padre, en alguna ocasión podría volver a verla.

—Así que todo ha salido a la perfección —continuó—. Y para mí, también. He estado aquí cuando me necesitaban, y ahora no haría más que interrumpir si me quedase. Además, allí hago mejor mi trabajo.

Siguió sin mirarla, pero cometió el error de mirar a Alex, que estaba jugando a las cartas en el suelo.

—Pero yo sí necesito que te quedes, Darién—le dijo el niño, muy serio.

Era como si estuvieran jugando a las casitas.

Serena parecía la mamá, Darién el papá y Alex el hijo. Él, por supuesto, había sido la razón de que se quedara.

Serena sabía que era por el niño, y no por ella, pero le daba igual: se alegraba de que se hubiera quedado. En algún momento había dejado de engañarse sobre que su único vínculo con él era la pasión. Lo verdaderamente importante era él, Darién. Porque lo quería.

Sabía que todo aquello, ir a buscar a su padre al aeropuerto, quedarse a petición de Alex, era duro para él. Sabía que le dolía, y quería curarle.

Pero no sabía cómo.

Además, la estaba evitando, y no porque estuviese enfadada con él, sino porque le ponía nervioso, y le preguntó por qué.

—Demonios… ¿tú que crees?

Estaban sentados en la playa, viendo como Alex construía un castillo de arena. Bueno, en realidad, Serena sólo observaba a Darién. Llevaba todo el día haciéndolo. Pero él no la había mirado mas que una vez, a hurtadillas, durante el desayuno. Incluso había intentado desanimarla para que no fuese con ellos a la playa.

Pero Alex había insistido para que fuese.

—Es que no me ha visto nadar en una ola —le dijo a Darién.

Y Serena había ido, pero Darién seguía sin mirarla.

—Darién, tengo la sensación de que estás enfadado conmigo. Como si no quisieras que estuviera aquí. ¿Es así? —le preguntó sin rodeos.

Él la miró entonces.

—Lo que quiero es tenerte en mi cama —contestó, tomando un puñado de arena.

Serena se sintió arder bajo la intensidad de su mirada, y supo que ella quería lo mismo.

—Yo también lo deseo —dijo.

Darién la miró con los ojos de par en par.

—No digas esas cosas.

—Es que es cierto.

—¡Aunque lo sea, no lo digas! Tú quieres para siempre, y yo no puedo ofrecerte eso. ¿Cómo iba a usarte así?

—¿Usarme?

—Eso es lo que sería.

—No.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no?

—Que te quiero.

Darién se quedó inmóvil. No dijo nada. No hizo ningún movimiento. Hasta pareció que dejó de respirar.

—No —dijo al fin.

Ella se rozó los labios.

—Sí. Sí, te quiero.

Serena recordó las palabras de Alex, y también las suyas le parecieron una promesa. Lo eran.

Darién debió pensar lo mismo porque se levantó rápidamente y miró hacia el cielo, como si la respuesta estuviese allí.

Pero no lo estaban. Las respuestas estaban en su interior.

—No puedo prometerte que sea para siempre —dijo al fin, volviéndose hacia ella. Su voz sonó áspera de necesidad, tensión y, quizás, algo más. Era como una advertencia, y Serena comprendió.

Levantó un brazo y tocó su mano, y él se estremeció. Durante otro instante, no se movió, como si quisiera darle una última oportunidad para echarse atrás.

Pero Serena no iba a echarse atrás.

Iba a querer a Darién Chiba, e iba a lanzarse a ello en cuerpo y alma.

Había pensado que era un espejismo, una ilusión.

El whisky que se había tomado debía habérsele subido a la cabeza, haciéndole ver cosas que no estaban ahí. Porque no podía ser Serena Tsukino quien estaba ahí, desnuda, al borde de la piscina, ¿no?

Había pegado un pisotón al freno, mirando con los ojos desorbitados, hasta que la había visto moverse. La había visto recoger su ropa y caminar hacia la casa.

No iba dejarla llegar tan lejos. Y así había sido. Se había bajado del coche como un poseso y, sujetándola por un brazo, la había besado. Tenía que demostrarle la necesidad enfebrecida que sentía de ella.

La deseaba casi desesperadamente, sí, pero no quería que ella lo quisiera. Se lo había advertido. Le había dicho que él no podía prometerle permanencia, pero no había servido de nada.

Ella se había acercado a él y lo había abrazado para que pudiera sentir el latido de su corazón. Y él no había podido seguir diciendo que no.

La había tomado en brazos y la había llevado a la casita, a su habitación, a su cama.

Ella le había dejado hacer, deseosa, y había esperado sentada en la cama a que él se quitara la ropa. Las manos le temblaban y estaban torpes, y ella, con una pequeña sonrisa, le había dicho:

—Déjame. Eso se me da bien.

Él se había quedado pensativo un instante, creyendo que se refería a que había desvestido a muchos hombres, hasta que se dio cuenta de que hablaba de bajar cremalleras y desabrochar botones. Era niñera. Eso sí, la niñera más sexy que había visto nunca. La mujer más sexy. Le dejó quitarle la camisa y los pantalones. Su pelo húmedo le rozaba la piel y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apretar los puños.

Se terminó de quitar los pantalones cortos y, abrazándola, cayeron sobre la cama.

Dios, qué maravilla sentir su cuerpo cubriéndole así. Había soñado con tenerla en aquella cama desde el primer día, pero durante el día había intentado pensar en ella sólo como una enciclopedia llena de volúmenes de calado y pantallas de ordenador, o jugando con Alex en el suelo.

Pero las noches, cuando daba rienda suelta a su subconsciente, las fantasías con ella se volvían salvajes. Tan salvajes como en aquel momento.

Tenía la piel fresca de haber nadado en la piscina con el aire frío de la noche, pero cuanto más tiempo estaba sobre él, más parecía arderles la piel.

Deslizó las manos por su espalda y bajó sus braguitas. Tenía la piel tan suave, tan tersa, tan fresca y tan caliente al mismo tiempo.

No podía saciarse de ella.

Y las caricias de Serena, tan deseosas y frenéticas como las suyas, le decían que sentía lo mismo por él.

Claro. Ella lo quería.

No podía permitirse pensar en ello. Era una carga que no podría soportar. Una promesa que no podía hacer.

—No pasa nada —le susurró ella, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Pero sí que pasaba. No podía evitarlo. La necesitaba en aquel momento, se lo había advertido. Sabía que no podía esperar más. Era todo lo que podía dar. No lo que ella quería, pero lo único de lo que él era capaz.

—Ven a mí, Darién—lo llamó, y se tumbó boca arriba para que se colocara sobre ella. Fue recorriendo su espalda con las manos hasta llegar a las nalgas, y entre los dos, se deshicieron de los calzoncillos.

Un sonido profundo, hambriento, emergió de su garganta. La necesitaba, y lleno de deseo, se colocó entre sus piernas.

Quería que fuese especial para ella. Si no podía darle permanencia, al menos podría darle el placer del momento. Pero no estaba siendo sólo para ella, sino que él también se sentía arrollado por el torbellino de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

Y cuando ella le atrajo hacia sí, aunque sintió la resistencia de su cuerpo, no pudo parar.

—No pasa nada —dijo de nuevo, porque lo comprendía, pero no quería que parase. Le quería a él. Lo quería todo de él.

¿Qué clase de intimidad era aquella que estaban compartiendo? ¿En qué sentido era diferente del resto de ocasiones en las que había hecho el amor con una mujer?

Porque lo era. Lo supo desde el momento en que la penetró.

La intimidad con Serena le estaba dando algo que nunca había experimentado con otra mujer, pero no podía describirlo. No tenía palabras.

¿Pasión? Sí, pero…

¿Deseo? Por supuesto, y…

¿Amor?

Esa sería la definición de Serena, sin duda, y quizás… quizás lo fuese. No lo sabía, y no le importaba. La arrastró antes de que pudiera intentar definirlo. Le devoró, le arrasó, y al mismo tiempo, le liberó.

Y cuando la sintió temblar, cuando la sintió llegar al clímax, supo que ella tampoco había sentido antes algo así.

Nunca se había sentido al mismo tiempo perdida, y en su abrazo, encontrada.

El teléfono les despertó. Darién miró con los ojos entrecerrados el despertador. Eran casi las cuatro. Menos mal que Brian les había dado un poco de tiempo.

—Mm… ¿quién es? —murmuró Serena, rodando con él para descoglar—. ¿Brian? ¿Black?

—¿Quién si no? —murmuró—. ¿Es que no puedes dejarme una sola noche de paz? —gritó al teléfono.

Hubo una larga pausa.

—¿Darién? —se oyó la voz temblorosa de Selene—. ¿Está Serena contigo? Es que… la estaba buscando. No quería molestarte a ti, lo siento, pero es que creo que ya ha llegado el momento. Esta vez estoy de parto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

No hubo tiempo de sentir vergüenza. Serena tuvo que ponerse una de las camisas de Darién y volver corriendo a la casa. Una vez allí, en el dormitorio que había estado usando desde que Selene tuvo que irse al hospital la primera vez, se vistió apresuradamente. Luego bajó corriendo a la habitación de Selene y se la encontró acurrucada en la cama.

—Las tengo cada cuatro minutos y son muy fuertes. Espero que sea suficiente —añadió, mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No parecía asustada; sólo nerviosa.

—Es suficiente —contestó Serena.

Un momento después, entró Darién. Llevaba unos vaqueros limpios y una camisa azul que no había terminado de meterse por los vaqueros.

—¿Lista? —le preguntó a Selene.

Ella asintió y señaló a la pequeña maleta que había en la puerta del vestidor.

—Todo listo. Sólo necesito ver a Alex.

—¿Vas a despertarle? —preguntó.

—No. Sólo quiero verlo.

Sujetándose la tripa, entró en la habitación de Alex y le acarició suavemente el pelo antes de besarle como pudo en la mejilla.

—Ya podemos irnos —le dijo a Serena.

Darién, que acababa de dejar la maleta en el coche, volvía a entrar en aquel momento, y miró a Serena con un tinte de desesperación en los ojos. Claro: uno de los dos iba a tener que quedarse en el hospital con Selene. Uno de ellos iba a tener que apoyarla durante el parto. Uno de los dos iba a tener que decírselo a Mamoru. Y otro tendría que quedarse en casa con Alex.

Sabía lo que esperaba que dijese ella. Al fin y al cabo, la niñera era ella, así que debía quedarse en casa.

Pero también era su niñera, y tenía que hacer lo que fuese mejor para el niño a su cuidado. Darién tendría que quedarse con Alex. Además, puede que también fuese lo mejor para Alex.

Eran hermanos. Se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Tomó su mano y le dio un apretón. La tenía fría y algo sudorosa.

—Tú te quedas. Yo me voy.

Algo brilló en sus ojos y le sintió relajarse.

—Nosotros iremos más tarde.

Selene los miró con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció al llegar otra contracción.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos…

—¿Una niña?

Alex lo miró sin saber muy bien qué pesar cuando Darién le dio la noticia viarias horas más tarde. El parto había sido rápido. El bebé era pequeño, pero fuerte.

—Madre e hija están bien —le había dicho Serena al llamar desde el hospital—. Tienes una hermanita.

Una hermana. Una preciosa niña de cabello oscuro que al crecer dejaría a los hombres sin respiración. Seguramente eso querría decir que tendría que estar ojo avizor ante posibles mujeriegos y atrevidos. De hombres como él.

Hombres que pedían sin dar nada a cambio.

Pero, la noche anterior, no había pedido nada de Serena, le dijo una vocecilla. Ella se lo había dado, y él lo había recibido. Había sido el regalo más hermoso que le habían hecho nunca. De eso estaba seguro. Un regalo que guardaría como un tesoro durante el resto de su vida.

Pero no se casaría con ella. No se atrevía.

—Las chicas están muy bien —le dijo, pero Alex siguió sin parecer convencido—. Ya lo verás.

Acababa de terminarse los cereales que Darién le había preparado y empezó a saltar por la cocina.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Pronto. En cuanto recoja la cocina.

La verdad es que tardó un poco más de lo esperado. Tuvo un par de llamadas: una de Esmeralda, y otra algo más desesperada de Brian. Tomó unas cuantas notas y prometió llamar más tarde.

—Llámame —insistió Brian—. ¿Cuándo vas a venir? Ya te han quitado la escayola, ¿no?

—Sí. Lo que pasa es que… me necesitan aquí.

—Y aquí también, socio. Creía que no ibas a permitir que tu padre te organizara la vida.

—No tiene nada que ver con mi padre.

—Ya.

Su escepticismo estaba claro.

Darién colgó enseguida y se volvió a Alex.

—Venga, vámonos al hospital.

Era una niña preciosa de cabello oscuro. Había pesado poco más de dos kilos y tenía las pestañas más largas que había visto nunca.

—Parece un mono —le dijo Alex en voz baja, para que no pudiera oírla su madre. Y era verdad.

—Ya verás cuando crezca —le contestó Darién.

—¿Yo también parecía un mono?

—No te vi cuando naciste.

—¿Y eso?

—Es que… estaba en el extranjero.

Y aunque no lo hubiera estado, no habría tenido ganas de ir a verlo. Pero claro, no podía decírselo.

Para él, el nacimiento de su hermano era un síntoma más de la locura de su padre ¡No le bastaba con casarse con una mujer que podía ser su hija! El viejo tenía que tener, además, un hijo. Darién se había enfurecido al saberlo, pero ahora ya no sabía qué sentir.

No furia, desde luego. Durante su estancia en la casita, había visto verdadero afecto entre su padre y Selene. Por difícil que fuese imaginárselo, actuaban como si se quisieran el uno al otro. Y si no, le habría bastado con ver la cara de su padre al bajarse del avión y enterarse de que su mujer estaba en el hospital.

Su expresión no era la de un hombre que habla de un trofeo, sino la de un hombre enamorado.

Pero si ver que su padre realmente quería a Selene había reconciliado a Darién con el segundo matrimonio de su padre, no había conseguido suavizar el dolor.

¿Y qué había pasado con su madre? Si Mamoru era capaz de amar, ¿por qué no la había querido a ella?

Pero no iba a preguntárselo.

No había vuelto a ver a su padre desde el infarto. Ver todos los tubos, bolsas y cables que entraban y salían de su cuerpo le ponía enfermo, pero cuando Serena los había llamado diciendo que Serenity Elizabeth Chiba estaba perfectamente bien y en los brazos de su madre, se había alegrado de poder llevar a Alex al nido para poder verla.

—¿Qué te parece tu hermana?

La voz áspera de acento griego que sonó a su espalda a punto estuvo de que dejase caer a Alex. Se volvió, sujetando al niño como escudo.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Alex, y se soltó para correr a abrazar al hombre que los miraba apoyado en un andador.

Darién le vio aferrarse a las piernas de su padre. Mamoru acarició la cabeza del niño antes de volver a mirar a su hijo mayor.

—Darién…

Había algo duro y grande en la garganta de Darién. Tardó un poco en hacerla pasar, pero al final lo consiguió.

—Enhorabuena.

Y se alejó de allí.

Serena le encontró en la parte más alejada del aparcamiento. Estaba de pie, de espaldas al hospital, con la mirada perdida en el espacio.

Había presenciado el encuentro entre su padre y él desde el final del pasillo, y había reconocido las emociones que habían pasado por su rostro una a una. Sorpresa. Dolor. Necesidad. Resignación.

Hubiera querido correr tras de él en ese momento, pero había tenido que esperar para asegurarse de que Mamoru podía hacerse cargo de Alex. Y para cuando terminó de acomodar a padre e hijo en la habitación de Selene, Darién se había marchado. Lo había visto desde la ventana de la habitación.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar hasta él, se detuvo, asustada. Era la primera vez que iba a hablar con él desde que hicieran el amor, y tampoco le parecía el momento más adecuado para hacerlo, pero quizás fuese el momento para otra cosa. A veces les decía a los padres con los que trabajaba que no eran palabras lo que se necesitaban.

Y Serena sospechaba que aquella era una de esas ocasiones, de modo que, reuniendo todo el valor que pudo, se acercó a él.

—Darién.

Él se dio la vuelta despacio y la miró a los ojos. Todo seguía allí: el dolor, la confusión, el dolor, la resignación. Pero por un instante creyó ver algo más. Algo por ella.

Serena dio un paso más y lo abrazó. No lo abrazó. Sólo lo apretó contra ella. «Te quiero», le dijo en silencio, con los brazos, el cuerpo y su calor. Aquella no era la pasión del primer momento, sino algo más profundo, mucho más precioso.

Era amor.

Sintió un temblor en él. Estaba inmóvil, como una estatua. Hasta parecía que hubiese dejado de respirar. Y entonces sintió el peso de su cabeza sobre la suya, y que sus brazos la rodeaban. Luego le sintió suspirar.

—Te quiero —le dijo, y retrocedió un poco, sólo lo bastante para mirarle a los ojos –te quiero —repitió.

—Lo sé —dijo él, la voz rota—. Sé que me quieres.

Hizo la reserva aquella tarde. A la mañana siguiente, saldría para Londres, y se lo dijo a Serena cuando ella llegó a casa del hospital con Alex.

—¿Te marchas? —le preguntó, sorprendida.

Darién se preparó para lo que iba a ocurrir. Era mejor así. Sí, ella le quería, pero eso no importaba. ¿Cuándo el amor había conseguido traer algo que no fuese dolor? Y si no, que se lo preguntaran a su madre.

No quería hacerle el daño que su padre le había hecho a su madre. Estaba ahorrándole sufrimientos a Serena, y por supuesto, a sí mismo.

—Tengo que volver —le dijo, implacable—. Tengo una vida allí, un trabajo. Es donde debo estar. Sólo me quedé por Alex, ya lo sabes. Pero Alex ya no me necesita. El bebé ya ha nacido, Selene está bien y dentro de unos días, Mamoru volverá a casa. Nadie me necesitará.

Y supo, a pesar del dolor que vio en sus ojos, que le dejaría marchar. Era lo mejor para los dos. A ella le iría mucho mejor sin él, y a final terminaría por comprenderlo.

¿Y él?

A él también. Estaría mejor así, aunque tuviese que decírselo mil veces para convencerse.

—Me marcho por la mañana —le dijo—. Tengo que irme.

No iba a hacerlo. No podía creérselo.

No podía alejarse de ella así, tan fácilmente. No podía darle la espalda como si tal cosa. Él también la quería. Sabía que era así.

Pero no podía insistir. Era él quien tenía que darse cuenta, quien tenía que decir las palabras.

Se daría cuenta de su error, así que, mientras tanto, intentó sonreír y después de cenar, se llevó a Alex al hospital a ver a sus padres y a su nueva hermanita. Compraron unos globos de colores, y Alex los llevó orgulloso, uno a cada habitación, primero el de Serenity y luego el de su madre. Selene estaba ya mucho más recuperada y se volvió loca con el regalo de su hijo. Mientras estaban allí, sonó el teléfono.

—Era papá —le explicó a Alex—. Quiere saber si podéis encontraros en el nido. Puedes llevarle el globo allí.

Alex, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se bajó de la cama y salió corriendo.

—No corras —le dijo su madre, y en niño redujo un poco la velocidad.

Selene sonrió.

—Este niño es una bomba —dijo, sin dejar de sonreír—. Ojalá pudieras quedarte a ayudarme con él.

Serena sintió que el estómago se le caía a los pies.

—¿Y no puedo?

No debería haber dicho eso. No era profesional.

—Bueno —contestó ella, frunciendo el ceño—, me imaginaba que ibas a irte con Darién cuando él se vaya. Es que os vimos por la ventana —añadió—, y pensamos que…

Sí. Ella también lo había pensado. O quizás lo había esperado, mejor.

—No. Darién se marcha. Mañana por la mañana.

—¿Qué?

Serenas e encogió de hombros.

—Tiene que irse.

—Tú lo quieres.

Selene no tenía ninguna duda. Los había visto juntos durante sus últimos días de embarazo, y no albergaba ni sombra de duda.

—Pero aun así, ha decidido marcharse —contestó Serena. No valía la pena negarlo.

—Él también te quiere.

Eso tampoco iba a negarlo, aunque Darién sí lo habría hecho.

—Creo que no quiere querer a nadie.

Miró a Selene, intentando sonreír, pero había tanta compasión en sus ojos que Serena no pudo seguir mirándola.

—Darién… —murmuró con tristeza.

Cualquier mujer inteligente y con sentido común no habría pasado la noche en la cama de Darién Chiba.

Serena era una mujer inteligente y con mucho sentido común. No fue ella en su busca, pero tampoco pudo decir que no cuando él fue a buscarla. Alex se había dormido en el viaje de vuelta del hospital. Había entrado dando saltos en el coche y charlando animadamente sobre lo mucho que le había gustado el globo a su padre y lo contento que estaba porque su madre y Serenity volvían a casa al día siguiente.

—Y mi papá, dentro de unos días —dijo, feliz—, Y entonces, todos estaremos juntos.

Un segundo después, estaba dormido en el asiento. Aparcó al lado de la casa y le llevaba en brazos cuando Darién abrió la puerta.

Sin decir nada, se acercó y tomó al niño en brazos para llevarle, con la facilidad de un padre, a la cama.

Serena le quitó los zapatos y le tapó con la colcha, dejándole los pantalones cortos y la camiseta. Si más tarde se despertaba, podría ponerle el pijama, aunque no era probable que lo hiciera. Había tenido un día repleto de emociones y estaba cansado, así que lo besó en la frente y retrocedió.

Darién se arrodilló al lado de la cama y miró a su hermano. Con una mano, le acarició la cabeza y la mejilla. Entonces él también le besó en la cabeza y salió de la habitación con Serena.

Había sido su despedida.

Si Serena había albergado alguna esperanza de que se quedase, la perdió en aquel momento. Si no podía enfrentarse a Alex y decirle que se marchaba, si no podía mirar a su hermano a los ojos y decirle adiós, entonces era porque de verdad iba a marcharse.

Quizás fuera esa la razón de que le dejara acercarse a ella aquella noche. De ese modo, tendría un recuerdo más que arrastrar. No tenía demasiados de Darién Chiba, y los necesitaba.

Quizás él también. Su desesperación al hacer el amor lo decía todo. Serena moldeó su cara con las manos, memorizando los pómulos, la línea fuerte de las mandíbulas, la nariz recta. Estudió sus labios, trazándolos con los dedos. Besó sus pestañas, pasó las manos por su pelo, besó su pecho, su abdomen y aún más allá.

Él respiró profundamente y tiró de ella hacia arriba.

—Basta —murmuró, y ambos se fundieron en uno.

Pero aunque hicieron el amor durante toda la noche, Serena no tuvo bastante.

Darién quizás tampoco, porque seguía acariciándola, abrazándola, cobijándola con su cuerpo cuando los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Serena estaba dormida cuando se marchó.

No había tenido que despertarla para despedirse. Ya se habían dicho adiós durante toda la noche, y las palabras no habrían podido decir más.

Era mejor así.

Mejor así. Una frase que se repitió cientos de veces, como una letanía, mientras iba de camino al aeropuerto. Estaba haciendo lo que quería hacer, lo que necesitaba hacer. Lo que era mejor para ella… y para él. Estaba haciendo lo mejor.

Aun así, al llegar al aeropuerto, quiso poder salir de inmediato. No entendía por qué tenía que estar en la terminal dos horas antes. Si tenía que marcharse, maldita sea, quería hacerlo ya. ¡Ya!

Estuvo paseándose de un lado al otro de la terminal, miró por la ventana, se sentó en una silla, volvió a levantarse irritado, distraído, miró un poco más por la ventana.

—¿Darién?

La voz era áspera, grave, familiar y con acento griego. Fuera por completo de lugar.

Se dio la vuelta y a su espalda estaba su padre, apoyado en una muleta, con la respiración alterada, la frente húmeda por el esfuerzo y el rostro desencajado.

—¿Pero qué demonios… qué haces aquí? ¡Debes estar en el hospital!

—Me he dado el alta.

—¿Por qué? ¡Has estado a punto de morir, por amor de Dios!

Y se apresuró a sentarle en una silla, pero no se sentó a su lado, sino que se quedó mirándolo de pie, con el corazón latiéndole al galope.

—Siéntate —le ordenó Mamoru, dando una palmada en la silla de al lado.

—No quiero sentarme. Voy a tener que estarlo sin más remedio durante seis horas.

Mamoru lo miró a los ojos.

—Siéntate.

Darién apretó los dientes y miró fijamente a su padre, pero al final se sentó.

—Bien —Mamoru tomó aire—. He venido a contarte una historia.

—¿Una historia? —Darién parecía incrédulo—. ¿Te has casi escapado del hospital y has hecho un camino de dos horas sólo para contarme una historia?

—Me ha traído Kelvin —admitió—. Y voy a contártela.

—Pues entonces, date prisa y después vuélvete a la cama. ¡No deberías arriesgar así tu vida! Tienes hijos pequeños de los que ocuparte.

—Tú te ocuparías de ellos —confió, mirando a Darién con serenidad.

—Estás muy seguro de ello, ¿no?

—Lo estoy —una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. Te he visto con Alex.

Darién miró hacia otra parte.

—Es un niño encantador.

—Es como era su hermano.

—Era es la palabra clave.

—Es —le corrigió.

—No estarás cambiando de opinión, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, mirándole con frialdad.

—Sí.

No era una disculpa, sino una constatación. No habría sido Mamoru, por supuesto, si se hubiera disculpado. Aun así, Darién sintió una punzada de satisfacción.

—Voy a contarte esa historia —dijo, y dejó vagar la mirada más allá del cristal, hasta donde los aviones iban y venían—. Es sobre un joven con grandes ideas, y sobre una mujer que se enamoró de él. Es sobre mí… y tu madre.

Darién lo miró boquiabierto. No sabía si habría oído bien. ¿Estaba diciendo que había querido a su madre?

—El matrimonio fue concertado.

—No, no lo fue. Ella iba a casarse con otro hombre, alguien de su propia clase y formación, y no con un joven sin nada como yo. Un verdadero griego, no un emigrante que había dejado atrás su país. Eso es lo que decía su padre —movió la cabeza—. A veces me consuelo pensando que nada habría sido distinto si se hubiera casado con él, pero en realidad, no puedo saberlo.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —aquello no tenía sentido—. ¿Estás diciendo que se la quitaste a otro hombre?

—Yo la quería —dijo sin más—. Ella me quería a mí, y no estaba dispuesta a casarse con ese otro hombre. Me quería a mí, y así se lo dijo a su padre. No se casaría con otro. Atenea podía ser muy persuasiva —añadió con tristeza—. Yo lo sé bien.

Darién también lo sabía. Su madre siempre había sido capaz de convencerle de lo que ella quería, no por la fuerza, sino con su dulzura y la suavidad de su carácter.

—Fue un matrimonio maravilloso —continuó con voz soñadora, perdido en los primeros años de su vida con Atenea—. Trabajamos duro juntos. Jugamos juntos. Nos queríamos. Y lo que teníamos mejoró en dos años con la llegada de nuestro hijo. Un hijo perfecto.

¿Su padre había pensado que él era perfecto? Bueno, quizás en alguna ocasión, hacía tiempo… mucho tiempo.

—Te llevaba a todas partes —le dijo a Darién—. Al trabajo. A la playa. A navegar. Te encantaba navegar.

Darién no recordaba que le hubiera gustado navegar… al menos con su padre. Ni siquiera recordaba haber salido a navegar con su padre. Lo único que recordaba era estar sentado en el barco, esperando, esperando… Debía ser muy pequeño.

Sí, ahora lo recordaba. Con qué ansia esperaba a que su padre volviera de viaje para poder salir a navegar con él de nuevo. ¿De nuevo? Un recuerdo se abrió paso entre la nebulosa del olvido. La sensación del viento en la cara, la cubierta del barco, el brazo de su padre alrededor de los hombros. Sí, habían salido a navegar… hasta…

—Una vez fuimos los mejores amigos —continuó Mamoru—. Y tu madre y yo pensábamos lo maravilloso que sería tener más hijos como tú, así que volvió a quedarse embarazada. Pero perdió ese niño. El médico nos dijo que eran cosas que pasaban, así que volvimos a intentarlo. Y otra vez más. Dos abortos más. Tu madre tenía que estar mucho tiempo en la cama. ¿Te acuerdas? Te leía cuentos en la cama.

Darién lo recordó. No sabía por qué su madre estaba en la cama. Ella le decía que necesitaba descansar.

—Ven a hacerme compañía durante un rato —solía decirle. Y le leía cuentos.

—Te necesitaba —le dijo su padre—. Eras la luz de sus ojos, así que yo dejé de llevarte tanto conmigo. Aún así, seguíamos saliendo a navegar de vez en cuando. Recuerdo la última vez. Tenías cinco años. Llevábamos una semana planeando la salida, quizás más. Yo había tenido que irme a Atenas y estaba deseando volver a casa a ver a tu madre, que estaba embarazada otra vez, y a ti. Y cuando llegué, la llevaban al hospital. Otro aborto. Y por supuesto me fui con ella, no contigo, pero tú nunca me lo perdonaste —sonrió un poco—. Aunque yo intenté explicártelo, tú no querías escucharme. Te fuiste corriendo de la habitación.

Darién quiso negarlo, pero no pudo. Se recordaba esperando que su padre llegase.

—Pronto —le decía su madre—. Volverá pronto. Mañana. Dentro de unas horas —después, tremendamente pálida, le había dicho—: Darién, corre a buscar a la señora Agnostopolis.

Y él había ido.

Después, había bajado al muelle a esperar a su padre. Pero su padre no había llegado.

Y no había querido escucharle. Estaba furioso.

—¡Me lo prometiste! —le gritaba. Y después, salió corriendo. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Y recordaba también que, después de aquel episodio, nunca volvió a salir a navegar con su padre.

—Era un niño —se disculpó, mirando hacia otra parte.

—Eras un niño —corroboró Mamoru—, así que debería haberte hecho escuchar. Creía que lo olvidarías, y yo tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Tu madre, su salud, mi negocio… Entonces tenía que trabajar muy duro. Quería demostrarle al padre de tu madre que era digno de ella, ya sabes.

Darién no estaba seguro de comprender, pero aquella vez no huyó. Se quedó allí sentado. Quería saber. Tenía tantas preguntas.

—Si la querías, ¿por qué te marchaste?

Intentó parecer despreocupado, casi como si preguntase por el tiempo, pero incluso él mismo percibió la angustia de su voz.

Mamoru suspiró.

—Porque fui un idiota. «Una vez más», me dijo. «Quiero intentar tener un hijo una vez más». Tú tenías casi ocho años, y ella quería que tuvieras un hermano o una hermana. Sabía cuánto deseaba yo tener más hijos, y cuánto lo deseaba ella misma. «Por favor», me rogó. Y yo al final, accedí. «Nuestro milagro», lo llamaba cuando no sólo se quedó embarazada, sino que llevó el embarazo adelante. Tuvo muchísimo cuidado… los dos lo tuvimos. Ni siquiera me acercaba a ella por temor a hacerla abortar. Todo iba muy bien, tan bien, que me arriesgué a ir a Atenas a una reunión. Un fin de semana, le prometí. Era necesario para una fusión. Le faltaban dos meses para dar a luz, y todo iba bien.

Su voz se debilitó, y miró sus manos que descansaban lánguidas en el regazo. De pronto, pareció un hombre muy viejo.

Darién esperó a que lo dijera, aunque ya lo sabía. Recordaba las palabras de Selene «Pobre Mamoru. Será como la última vez».

—Tuvo una hemorragia. Algo le pasaba en la placenta, y el bebé era ya lo bastante grande y activo como para romperla. Se puso de parto la noche que yo me marché. No volví hasta que el bebé ya había nacido.

—¿Y murió? —susurró. No debería haber sido una pregunta. Lo sabía.

Su padre asintió.

—Murió al nacer. Era demasiado pequeño. Tu madre estuvo a punto de morir también. ¡Jamás me lo habría perdonado si llegaba a morir!

Miró a su hijo y por primera vez, Darién vio claramente la angustia de su padre.

Durante un buen rato, ninguno dijo nada. Darién intentaba recordar esa época de su vida. Ni siquiera recordaba que su madre estuviera embarazada. ¡Debería haberse dado cuenta!

—Te decía que estaba engordando, no que esperase un bebé —le dijo Mamoru, contestando a la pregunta que no había formulado—. No quería que lo supieras por si no llegaba a buen puerto. Ahora creo que se equivocaba, pero entonces, no dije nada. Al fin y al cabo, ella te conocía mejor que yo.

O al menos eso pensaba ella. Su madre debía pensar que hacía lo correcto al no darle esperanzas, al no querer desilusionarle. Protegiéndole.

—Había cometido muchos errores hasta entonces —continuó Mamoru—, pero entonces cometí el peor de todos —miró a Darién, y sus ojos le parecieron agujeros quemados en un rostro ceniciento—. Aún quería a tu madre, pero no podía hacer el amor con ella porque, si lo hacía, sabía que volvería a insistir en quedarse embarazada, así que me alejé de ella. De ella y de ti. Me marché de casa. Pensaba que con eso la protegía, y estaba decidido a renunciar al amor para hacer lo correcto —sonrió con amargura y bajó la mirada—. No me di cuenta de que, lo que en realidad estaba haciendo, era darle la espalda. Le fallé a ella, y te fallé a ti.

Al otro lado del cristal, rugió el motor de un avión. Dentro de la terminal, convocaron a los pasajeros a la puerta de embarque. Un bebé comenzó a llorar.

Y Darién tragó saliva, parpadeando rápidamente y conteniendo sus propias lágrimas. No iba a llorar. ¡No iba a hacerlo!

Pero no lloró hasta que vio una lágrima rodar por la mejilla de Mamoru y no sintió que su padre lo abrazaba. Entonces las lágrimas cayeron libremente, apoyado en el hombro de su padre, mientras éste pronunciaba unas palabras en griego que Darién había olvidado.

—Ah, hijo mío… Te quiero, hijo.

Se había marchado.

Se despertó y, sin abrir los ojos, supo que no estaba allí. La cama estaba vacía y fría, y ella se sintió perdida.

Intentó decirse que no importaba, que aprendería a sobrevivir. No sería la primera persona que lo hacía con el corazón partido.

Pero, en aquel instante, no veía la forma.

Se levantó, se dio una ducha, se vistió con un vestido ligero e hizo un esfuerzo para maquillarse.

Y habría conseguido pasar la mañana sin llorar si Alex no le hubiera preguntado por su hermano, y al intentar decirle con despreocupación que había tenido que marchase, el niño no se hubiera echado a llorar.

—¡Me dijo que se quedaría! —sollozó—. ¡Que si lo necesitaba, se quedaría conmigo!

—Y ha estado aquí cuando lo has necesitado —intentó calmarlo, sentándole en su regazo y abrazándolo. Pero, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pelo de Alex, acunándole en sus brazos, ella también lloró.

—¡Lo odio! —dijo fieramente el niño, al verla llorar.

—No, cariño; lo quieres. Por eso te duele tanto.

Pero comprendía perfectamente bien la emoción, porque ella la sentía también: amor y odio mezclados. La familia Chiba debería patentarlo. Lo hacían tan a menudo y tan bien…

Se escapó cuando Selene y Serenity llegaron a casa. Sin hacer ruido, se marchó por la puerta trasera y caminó hasta la playa.

Era un momento de familia en el que ella no debía inmiscuirse. Una buena niñera sabía cuándo aparecer y cuándo desaparecer, y aquella era una ocasión para desaparecer, para dejar que Selene y sus hijos creasen un nuevo lazo. En unos días, Mamoru estaría con ellos y volverían a ser una familia, la familia que él siempre había querido.

Claro que no tendría a Darién para dirigir su negocio, aunque quizás hubiera conseguido que le comprendiera mejor, a pesar de que no hubiera llegado a saber que Darién era ingeniero naval. De todas formas, sabía suficiente. Había visto a su hijo mayor con su hijo pequeño.

Misión cumplida. Más o menos.

Ya podía marcharse. Y cuanto antes, mejor.

Se quedaría unas semanas más porque Selene necesitaría ayuda mientras se recuperaba, pero no tardaría en poder hacerse cargo de sus dos hijos.

Y entonces, ella se marcharía.

También había cumplido su propia misión. Tendría suficiente dinero para salvar la casa de sus tías y ocuparse de que tuvieran una vejez tranquila, además de una buena referencia que añadir a su curriculum.

Y tendría sus recuerdos.

Se sentó en lo alto de una de las dunas, y con las rodillas bajo la barbilla, se dejó llevar por los recuerdos de Darién.

Su sonrisa pícara. La escayola. El mentón testarudo. Los ojos brillantes. La mirada perdida. El ceño amenazador. El hombre que le había enseñado el significado del amor. El hombre al que nunca olvidaría.

La brisa le revolvía el pelo alrededor de la cara y se lo sujetó. La arena le salpicaba la cara por el viento y con una mano se limpió la cara. Pero la arena seguía flotando en el aire y le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Se volvió… y vio unos pies desnudos. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos zafiros de Darién. Su sonrisa pícara brilló un segundo; luego tiró el puñado de arena que tenía en la mano y se sentó junto a ella.

Serena lo miró, atónita. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué no estaba en Cornwall?

—Mi padre me ha hecho quedarme.

Los ojos de Serena no podían desorbitarse más.

—¿Qué dices?

—Mi padre —repitió, impaciente—. Mi padre. ¿Le recuerdas?

—¿Qué quieres decir con que te ha hecho quedarte? Tu padre está en el hospital.

—No. Vino a buscarme al aeropuerto.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Pero si está en…

—Todavía no he conocido a un médico que pueda obligar a mi padre a hacer algo que él no quiera. Y en este caso, estaba decidido. Y yo que creía que era determinación la que tenía con destrozar mi vida —sonrió con ironía—. No había visto nada aún.

—¿Quieres decir que fue a buscarte al aeropuerto? ¿Por qué? ¿Para hacerte volver?

—Quería contarme una historia —dijo, y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Tomó un puñado de arena y fue pasándoselo de una mano a la otra—. Quería hablarme de él y de mi madre. Del pasado. De un montón de cosas que deberíamos haber hablado hace mucho tiempo.

Serena tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestar.

—Tienes derecho a decirlo —se le adelantó Darién—. Di «ya te lo decía yo».

Serena no podía articular palabra.

—Ahora lo comprendo —continuó, la mirada de nuevo en la arena—. Ahora lo comprendo.

Serena se abrazó las piernas con más fuerza. El peso que al verle llegar había sentido empezar a disiparse, volvió a caer sobre sus hombros.

—Pero sigue siendo Mamoru, por supuesto —continuó—. Después de explicarme por qué hizo lo que hizo, me dijo que yo no debía hacerlo.

Serena no habló. Sólo contuvo la respiración.

—Me ha dicho «no seas el hijo de tu padre, Darién» —repitió, intentando imitar la voz rasposa de su padre—. «No seas un mártir de tu amor» —añadió—. «Estarás loco si lo haces».

Entonces la miró, y Serena pensó que por fin comprendía lo de llevar el corazón en la mirada, porque lo estaba en los ojos de Darién.

—No quiero volver a Cornwall sin ti. No quiero ir a ninguna parte sin ti. Te quiero, y quiero casarme contigo. ¡Y puedo asegurarte —añadió entre la risa y un sollozo—, que no te lo digo sólo porque me lo haya mandado mi padre!

Y le dijo que sí.

Él no la habría culpado si hubiera sido al contrario, si le hubiera dicho que no quería volver a verlo.

Pero se alegró de que no lo hiciera.

En cuanto lo dijo, se echó a reír y ambos rodaron sobre la arena, abrazados y riendo.

Le hizo reír muchísimo durante los meses siguientes, y también le hizo llorar en una ocasión.

—¿Un hijo?

No debería sorprenderle. Practicaban con asiduidad el ejercicio cuyo resultado solía ser un bebé.

Pero de algún modo, incluso después de haberse estado ocupando de Alex y Serenity hasta ser un licenciado en las tareas de hermano mayor, nunca había pensado en sí mismo como padre. Le ponía nervioso e, inexplicablemente, le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte —le dijo su padre—. Ya tendrás tiempo de preocuparte cuando nazca y empiece a volverte loco —añadió, bailándole los ojos. Tenía mejor color últimamente. Su corazón estaba ya más fuerte—. Quiero verte siendo padre.

—Lo que quiere es verme hacer una chapuza —le dijo Darién a Serena.

Ella lo abrazó, pero casi no llegaba a su espalda por el volumen de su vientre.

—No lo creo.

—Pues yo sí —murmuró Darién, pero sin poder evitar la sonrisa al pensar en su padre con tres niños alrededor. Siempre había querido tener muchos hijos, y la verdad es que habría sido bueno con ellos.

Serena estaba de acuerdo, y llevándose una mano a la vientre, añadió:

—Y será a poco tardar.

Al final, ella resultó más fuerte y más valiente de lo que lo era él. A Darién no le cabía la menor duda. Cuando vio lo que Serena tuvo que pasar en el parto, comprendió mejor que nunca el dolor y el amor de su madre.

—La primera y la última —le dijo a Serena, cuando estaban ya en la habitación con un rollito azul en los brazos—. Ha sido horrible. ¡Podrías haber muerto!

—No es para tanto —dijo ella—. ¡Además, fuiste tú el que se desmayó!

—Lo sabía —dijo Mamoru, al entrar en la habitación con Selene. Mamoru se acercó a Serena y la besó con ternura antes de rozar la mejilla del bebé con los dedos.

Entonces se volvió y abrazó a Darién, y los dos se sonrieron el uno al otro emocionados.

—¿Qué te decía yo? ¡Siempre he sabido que eras el hijo de tu padre!

**Fin**


End file.
